Une famille tombée du ciel
by Lunenoire
Summary: La plus belle famille, c'est celle que l'on se crée. Harry en fait l'expérience. chapitre 30 en ligne.
1. Chapitre 1: Lubies

Hello, ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent svp. En cas de problème de lecture ou de mise en page n'hésitez pas : dites le moi.  
  
Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi (pour le moment) ils appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling.  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!  
Chapitre 1: Lubie  
  
Nous voici par une chaude nuit d'été au-dessus du 4 Privet Drive. Eh oui la maison du célèbre Harry Potter. Célèbre pour qui ? Pourquoi ? Et bien ce jeune garçon (15 ans aujourd'hui à minuit) est connu dans le monde des sorciers en tant que « Le Survivant » surnom qui lui à été donné en souvenir de cette nuit d'Halloween où un sorcier noir, dont personne ne doit prononcer le nom, a tué ses parents et tenté de l'assassiné. Mais par miracle il survécut et seule une mince cicatrice rappelle cet événement.  
  
Harry cette année ne loge pas dans la maison avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin Dudley. En effet les Dursley au début de l'été on aménager le garage ( enfin aménager : ils y ont installé un minuscule évier et un wc) et Mr Dursley avait précisé à Harry :  
  
- « Voilà ta chambre pour l'été. Pétunia viendra te donner des provisions une fois par semaine. Je ne veux pas te voir autour de la maison. C'est compris »   
  
- « Compris Oncle Vernon »  
  
« Au fait tu peux faire tes devoirs ou je ne sais quoi, mais si la moindre chose bizarre se passe de ce côté du jardin, tu iras passé le reste de tes vacances dans le placard . C'est clair. et sur ces mots son oncle avait tourner le dos et étais repartis vers la maison. »  
  
« Comme de l'eau de roche »  
  
avait soupiré Harry Avec un sourire il pensa :   
  
« mais c'est la liberté que son oncle et sa tante mon offert.. ».  
  
Il dût déchanter très vite. En effet le garage n'étais meubler en tout et pour tout que d'une paillasse jetée sur le sol et d'une vieille caisse sensée lui servir de table. Sur cette caisse sa tante avait déposé ce que son oncle appelait des provisions : un pain et un pot de confiture ainsi que quelques pommes. Pour la lumière il avait une ampoule pendue au plafond. Mais durant les deux premières semaines cela ne lui avait pas trop pesé. Bien que Dumbledore lui aie interdit d'échanger du courrier avec ses amis ou même son parrain ou encore le collège de Poudlards durant les vacances il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. En effet chaque jour il recevait la gazette du sorcier et passait de longue heures à s'informer sur les nouvelles de son monde mais de plus ses professeurs (à croire qu'ils l'ont fait exprès) leur avait donner à tous un grand nombres de devoir à faire. Il y travailla sans relâche si bien qu'au soir du vendredi de la deuxième semaine il n'avait plus rien à faire. Pour se distraire il décida alors de revoir tout ses manuels et cela depuis la première année.  
  
Ayant refermer le dernier livre au soir de son anniversaire et ayant manger son maigre repas Harry alla s'accouder à la fenêtre espérant apercevoir Hedwige sa chouette. Bien que celle-ci fut vexée de n'avoir pas put livrer ou aller chercher une seule lettre durant tout le mois de juillet elle était d'un grand soutien pour Harry qui avait ainsi au moins une amie pour lui tenir compagnie durant ces longues journées et surtout durant ses longues nuit d'insomnie passées à ressassé la mort de Diggory. Soudain une nuée de hiboux s'abattit sur le jeune homme qui n'eu que le temps de s'écarter de la fenêtre pour les laisser entrer. Quand il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce il s'aperçut que Hedwige ne faisait pas partie de la dizaine de hiboux présents. Il prit la lettre du premier qui se présenta, une fois libéré de son fardeau le hibou s'envola.  
  
Cher Harry, je sais que je t'ai interdit de recevoir ou d'envoyer du courrier mais néanmoins je n'ai pas voulu que tu reste sans nouvelles de tes amis durant tout l'été et surtout le soir de ton anniversaire alors j'ai rassemblé toute les lettres et je te les envois toutes en une seule fois. Un Joyeux anniversaire . Dumbledore PS :Au fait tout tes cadeaux sont glissé dans une seule enveloppe ils s'agrandiront d'eux même dans quelques heures.  
  
Ensuite une enveloppe avec un parchemin ou rien n'était écrit sauf un mot ; « Maraudeurs ». Harry la retourna dans tout les sens puis il eut l'idée de prononcer la phrase qui révélait la carte du même nom. Aussitôt un texte apparût  
  
Cher Harry, Nous avons le plaisir messire Patmol et messire Lunard de Vous déclarer toi et tes deux amis Ron et Hermionne membres effectifs des maraudeurs. Joyeux anniversaire Sirius et Remus Ps cette lettre s'autodétruira dans cinq secondes  
  
Harry relisait une fois de plus la lettre quand celle-ci tomba en cendre entre ces doigts. Il continua donc à dépiauter son courier.  
  
La lettre suivante était de McGhonagal directrice de la maison des gryffondor , il y avait en plus de la lettre habituelle fixant le jour de la rentrée et la liste des fournitures nécessaire un petit mot écrit de sa main  
  
Mr Potter étant informée (par qui ??? s'inrerrogea Harry) de votre manque de distraction et également de la difficulté probable pour vous d'aller chercher vos fournitures durant cette été j'ai pris la liberté d'acquérir pour vous la totalité de vos livres de cour pour l'année qui vient. De plus j'ai joins une série de devoirs que vos professeurs ont composés. Il va de soit que ces devoirs ne sont qu'un moyen pour vous de progresser et qu'ils ne sont nullement obligatoire. Bon travail Pr McGhonagal  
  
D'une enveloppe verte Harry sortit un papier de même nuance il en déduit qu'elle venait de Hermione (seule parmi ses amis à utilisé du papier au lien de parchemin pour écrire)  
  
Cher Harry, Pendant cet été je suis en Bulgarie. Ron est tellement furieux qu'il m'a envoyé une beuglante (je lui en veut encore). Victor est très gentil il m'a fait visiter la Bulgarie, j'ai appris énormément de chose sur ce pays. Aller je te souhaites un très joyeux anniversaire. Amitié Hermione  
  
La lettre suivante était de Ron  
  
Hello Harry, Je sais que pour toi c'est pas la joie mais chez nous cela est assez difficile. Papa et Percy sont sans arrêt au bureau et Maman se ronge les sangs pour eux. De plus elle gardent sans arrêt un oeil sur nous on ne peut même plus allé jouer au Quidditch sur le terrain. Les jumeaux ont passé les vacances dans leur chambre à inventer je ne sais quoi. Au fait tu sais quoi ils m'ont offert une nouvelle robe de soirée : elle est bleue nuit avec des bords un peu plus clair. Je ne sais pas où ils ont été chercher l'argent. Maman non plus bien qu'elle les aie cuisiner pendant deux heures. Au fait tu sais quoi Herm est en Bulgarie. quelle traîtresse.. Je lui aie envoyé une lettre pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée et elle m'a renvoyé une beuglante en disant (criant je devrais dire) que sa vie privée ne me regardait pas. Bon je te laisse un Joyeux Anniversaire. On se revoit sur le quai Ron  
  
Puis celle des jumeaux :  
  
Hello Harry Bonjour Harry, Pour ton anniversaire oui c'est un grand événement hein Fred nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de t'offrir une de nos boîte la première de farces et attrapes . Bon salut au revoir Fred et George Il éclata de rire visiblement les jumeaux ne savaient rien faire tout seul même pas écrire une lettre  
  
Madame Weasley avait également envoyé un petit mot  
  
Mon petit Harry, Madame McGhonagal m'a chargée d'aller te chercher tes vêtement pour cette année je te les envois. Bisous Molly  
  
Enfin plusieurs de ces camarades les plus proches Neville (avec une énorme tache d'encre), Seamus, ..et à sa grande surprise une lettre de Ginny.  
  
Harry, Je te souhaites un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que mon petit cadeau t'aideras à passé le temps. (Au fait n'en parle pas à mes frères j'aimerais pas qu'il te taquines.) Ginny  
  
Harry prit la dernière enveloppe qui contenaient les cadeaux, mais au moment où il allait l'ouvrir elle explosa et il se retrouva enfouis sous la dizaine de cadeau qu'elle contenait. Il entreprit de les ouvrir s'attardant sur chacun il avait reçu :  
  
De Sirius et Remus un livre : « Devenir Animagus sans se faire surprendre » par les Maraudeurs  
  
De Dumbledore le livre : les milles et un sortilèges de combats  
  
De McGhonagal les livres de cour annoncé ainsi qu'une liste de devoirs en tout genre.  
  
De Hermionne : L'histoire de Poudlards  
  
De Ron un coffret contenant un splendide Vif d'or avec marqué pour Harry Potter le meilleur ami qui soit  
  
De Ginny : un puzzle façon sorcier (quand on place une pièce à un mauvais endroit elle hurle !!! mais pas toujours tout de suite et quand vous faites trop de fautes ou que vous mettez trop de temps à le finir le puzzle explose.  
  
De Mme Weasley les vêtements pour son année scolaire.  
  
Du reste de ces amis des friandises en tout genre (de quoi compléter ses maigres repas)  
  
Il en avait fini de ranger ses cadeaux quand Hedwige entra par la fenêtre elle alla déposer une petite souris blanche sur la paillasse de Harry. Celui-ci protesta :  
  
-« Hedwige je t'adores mais tu sais bien que je ne mange pas de souris. »  
  
La chouette le toisa avant de déposer la lettre sur la souris et de se poser sur son perchoir. Harry pris la lettre. Et l'ouvrit  
  
A suivre 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Lettre et conséquences

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi sauf ...ils appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling.  
  
Salut tout le monde. Voici le second chapitre de ma petite histoire. En cas de problème de mise en page soyez chic écrivez moi un petit conseil ou une simple petite remarque Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Réponse à la revieuw :  
  
Sweet C@ndy: Voilà la suite désolé mais ce ne serra pas toujours aussi rapide (mais études passent avant tous). En ce qui concerne les revieuws anonymes j'espère avoir résolu le problème.  
Chapitre 2 : La lettre et ses conséquences  
  
Au lecteur de cette lettre, Le mage noir est tout près. Nous vous confions notre trésor. Prenez en soin. Désormais vous seul en êtes responsable.  
  
Harry replia la lettre songeur : notre trésor ? Une souris ? Bizarre.. Harry pris la petite souris dans sa main et l'observa : elle était toute blanche comme les souris albinos mais ses yeux, au lieu d'être rouges avaient la couleur de 2 saphirs foncés, la pauvre tremblait de tout ses membres. Voyant cela Harry la posa sur un tas de vieux vêtements dans sa malle. Après une caresse à Hedwige, qui c'était posée sur le bord de la malle et semblait vouloir protéger la petite souris, il regagna sa paillasse.  
  
Au matin, sa première pensée fut pour l'étrange cadeau d'Hedwige. Se levant il se dirigea vers sa malle pour examiner une fois de plus la petite souris.mais elle avait disparût ; à la place dormait une petite fille. Il s'en approcha à pas de loups pour ne pas la réveiller : elle avait de long cheveux blonds qui bouclaient légèrement, paraissait avoir 10-11 ans, elle était vêtue d'un petit pyjama rose. Constatant qu'elle tremblait Harry voulu retourner vers son lit pour prendre sa cape mais se faisant il heurta sa table, réveillant en sursaut la petite fille qui se mit à pleurer. Harry s'agenouilla près d'elle et pris sa plus douce voix pour lui dire :  
  
« Non, ne pleures pas je ne te veux aucun mal » puis comme elle paraissait se calmer il ajouta : « As tu froid ? »  
  
La petite le regarda un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête. Harry se leva alors, fit asseoir la petite sur son lit et l'enveloppa de ses couvertures.  
  
« Tu veux bien me dire ton nom ? Moi je m'appelle Harry.  
  
« Moi c'est Gabrielle, vous êtes mon nouveau parrain ? Papa et Maman m'avait promis que mon parrain serait là quand Mimi partirai ! » dit elle avec hésitation  
  
« Ton parrain ? Non je ne le suis pas.. Qui est Mimi ? »  
  
« Mimi c'est la souris »  
  
« Elle est partie où ? Je ne la trouve pas dans la malle » entre temps Harry avait été fouillé sa malle mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur la petite souris au yeux saphirs.  
  
- « J'te dis qu'elle est partie, j'suis là alors Mimi est pas là »  
  
« Tu dis que tu est la souris, Gabrielle , mais c'est impossible tu es trop jeune pour être animagus »  
  
« J'suis pas une souris, moi j'suis Gaby , c'est Mimi la souris » dit elle ses beaux yeux se remplissant de larmes puis sous les yeux ébahis de Harry elle disparût laissant place à Mimi la souris. Elle voulu s'échapper mais il fut plus rapide et l'attrapa. Des yeux il fit le tour de la pièce pour trouver un endroit pour contenir la petite souris affolée, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la caisse qui lui servait de table ; il la retourna d'un coup de pieds, d'une main il récupéra sa cape sur son lit, la déposa dans le fond de la caisse avant d'y déposer Mimi/Gaby. Cela fait il retourna à son lit tendis que Hedwige traversa la pièce pour se poser sur le bord de la caisse et s'y installa pour veiller sur la petite Mimi.  
  
« Merci Hedwige, veille sur elle, moi je vais essayer de comprendre d'où elle vient. Peut-être dans un des livres que McGhonagal m'a offert ?? » Harry chercha un long moment avant de s'avouer vaincu rien dans ses livres d'école ne rappelait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : une petite fille bien trop jeune pour être animagus...  
  
« Mais oui »  
  
s'écria t-il faisant sursauter la chouette qui lui lança une regard lourd de reproche. « Je ne cherchais pas dans le bon livre » et il piocha dans sa pile de cadeau le livre que son parrain lui avait offert : #Comment devenir Animagus sans se faire surprendre# Il l'ouvrit à la première page sur laquelle était inscrit ses mots : Fais en bon usage signé Parrain et Remus. Il resta un long moment les yeux dans le cague voyageant par la pensée vers cet homme qui veillait sur lui depuis bientôt deux ans. Même si cette surveillance se faisait à distance Sirius n'ayant pas encore été innocenté par le ministère de la magie. Puis il se secoua et tourna la page.  
  
Sur la page suivante était écrit une table des matières :  
  
- Chapitre 1 : Dangers, inconvénients et avantages de la transformation.  
  
- Chapitre 2 : la transformation pas à pas  
  
-Chapitre 3 : tout sur les animagus et variantes  
  
« voilà ce qu'il me faut » murmura Harry avant d'entamer la lecture de ce chapitre. Au bout d'un moment il trouva un passage qui pouvait s'appliquer à Gabrielle :  
  
Animalus : Personne (ayant de fort pouvoir magique) qui était capable dit- on de se transformer en animal à l'instar des animagus et cela depuis leur plus jeune âge. Au début de leur vie le processus est instinctif et provoquer par une émotion violente. A l'approche de l'adolescence il apprenait à contrôler leur pouvoir. Néanmoins il existait une contrainte pour les plus jeune la transformation demandant énormément d'énergie ils ne pouvaient la répéter qu'au bout d'un certain laps de temps. Les animalus ont aujourd'hui disparût  
  
« pas tout à fait » murmura pour lui même Harry « Bon que vais-je faire de cette petite ? »  
  
Il ne pouvait prévenir personne pas même Dumbledore donc il devrait attendre la rentrée. Mais bon passons... Pour la nourriture ils pourraient se partager le colis de friandises, pour dormir pareille Gaby n'aurais qu'a partager son lit. Se posais également la question des vêtements, Harry haussa les vêtements : elle devrait se contenter de ses vieux uniformes de Poudlards en attendant qu'il retourne vers le monde des sorciers où était garder toute sa fortune. Ayant fait le tour de ces questions il se pencha vers l'intérieur de la caisse pour observer sa petite protégée qui dormait blottie dans le capuchon de sa cape et sous l'oeuil bienveillant d'Hedwige.  
  
Bon puisqu'elle dors et que nous devons attendre qu'elle redevienne humaine autant commencer mes devoirs et il attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main : Beurk un livre de potion. Avec un soupir il en entama la lecture.  
  
Se fut une petite voix toute douce qui le réveilla, il s'était endormi au moment où il entamait le troisième chapitre de son livre de potions. Cette année Rogue ne pourrait pas le caler comme lors de sa première année. Même Hermione aurait du mal. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit avec stupeur que cela faisait plus de douze heure que Mimi avait pris la place de Gaby. Il sourit à la petite.  
  
« Bonjour Gaby comment tu vas ? »  
  
« Moi je vais bien mais j'ai très faim »  
  
« Je n'ai pas grand chose mais que dirais tu de manger un morceau de mon gâteau d'anniversaire ? »  
  
« Tu as quel âge ? »  
  
« 15 ans »  
  
« Moi j'ai 10 ans »  
  
« Quand est tu née ? »  
  
« Le 1 septembre »  
  
« Nous fêterons donc ton anniversaire à Poudlards. »  
  
« Poudlards ? » à oui l'école ma Maman m'avait dit que j'irais »  
  
« De toute manière comme je dois prendre soin de toi je n'ai pas vraiment le choix »  
  
« Aller vient on va manger puis on te trouveras d'autres vêtements »  
  
Harry et sa nouvelle amie entamèrent avec entrain le superbe gâteau au chocolat que Neville avait envoyé. Une fois le souper fini et la table nettoyée Harry fouilla sa malle et en ressortit une de ses vieille robe. Gabrielle se glissa dans le minuscule coin WC pour se changer. Quand elle en ressortit Harry du se forcer pour ne pas éclater de rire. En effet la robe était trop longue d'une dizaine de centimètre et elle couvrait les mains de Gabrielle. Avec un bout de corde qui traînait il remonta comme il put la robe et retroussa les manches. La petite fille trouva cela très amusant et lui sauta au cou.  
  
« Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? »  
  
« Moi fatiguée non jamais » mentit -elle avec aplomb bien que immense bâillement lui coupa la parole  
  
« Bon je peux te poser une question ? A propos de toi et de Mim. »  
  
« Bien sûr » lui répondit-elle se blottissant contre lui  
  
« Mimi tu sais quand elle vient ? Peux tu la contrôlé ? »  
  
« Elle vient quand j'ai peur ou que je suis triste »  
  
Harry arrêta de lui poser des questions et entreprit de lui raconter une histoire. Il ne parlait pas depuis dix minutes que Gaby c'était endormie, lovée contre lui et le pouce en bouche. Il sourit puis se remit à l'étude des potions jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent. Il retourna alors sur son lit pour dormir.  
  
Au matin quand le soleil vient frapper par la fenêtre Harry se réveilla avec un drôle de poids sur la poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta..  
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Surprises!

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi ,sauf Gabrielle/Mimi , ils appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling.  
  
Salut tout le monde. Voici le troisième chapitre de ma petite histoire. En cas de problème de mise en page soyez chic écrivez moi un petit conseil ou une simple petite remarque Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Réponse aux revieuws : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message pour me réclamer la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Chapitre 3  
  
Deux yeux était fixé sur lui à quelques centimètres de son nez. Délicatement il leva une main pour caresser le chat en se demandant d'où il pouvait bien venir.. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que les yeux du chat était.... bleu comme le saphir.  
  
« Gaby c'est toi ??? »  
  
Pour toute réponse le chat vient se frotter sur sa joue réclamant une caresse. Machinalement Harry s'exécutât. Pendant qu'il faisait des mamours au chat son esprit bouillonnait, ainsi en plus d'une souris la petite Gabrielle était capable de se transformer en chat. Combien de surprises lui réservait-elle encore ? Comme Gaby ne semblait pas décidée à quitté son estomac Harry pris le temps de l'observer : c'était une mignonne petite chatte persanes blanche, elle était mince, élégante bien qu'ayant encore un rien de l'air pataud des jeunes chatons. Harry se décida à se lever ,la bousculant au passage, elle rouspéta offusquée.  
  
Harry se décida puisque Gaby était « partie » à se remettre à étudier, plus vite il aurait fini son devoir de potion mieux il se sentirait, mais c'était oublier le caractère contrariant des chats. A peine avait-il ouvert un livre, déroulé un parchemin ou pris une plume que la petite chatte venait soit se coucher dessus soit le taquiner du bout de la patte l'air de dire :  
  
« Et joue avec moi j'ai envie que tu t'occupes de moi » .  
  
Pour finir Harry conclut que plus il s'en occuperait plus elle l'ennuierai donc il se résolut à l'ignorer. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle se lassa et il put enfin travailler tranquillement. Il venait d'achever son dernier devoir de potions qu'il entendit la petite fille l'appeler. Il la chercha partout avant de lever les yeux.. Il éclatât de rire, la pauvre Gaby se retrouvait perchée sur une des poutre de garage où son homologue félin s'était perché.  
  
Il retournât la table (une fois de plus) et se percha dessus pour aller cueillir la petite fille sur son perchoir. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposât sur le sol. Quand elle eût cesser de trembler il la questionna :  
  
« Bon comment s'appelle le chat et pourquoi t'es tu transformée en chat ? »  
  
« Le chat s'est Cymry, elle vient quand je me sens seule, que j'ai envie d'un câlin. »  
  
« Bon ben la prochaine fois il faudra me faire un gros câlin, mais sous ta propre forme Gaby, tu ne dois pas te transformer trop souvent cela t'épuise. »  
  
En effet la petite fille avait de gros cernes sous les yeux.  
  
« Bien parrain Harry »  
  
- « Ca me fait bizarre quand tu m'appelles ainsi, tu peux m'appeler juste Harry d'ailleurs je préfèrerais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être ton parrain je n'ai que 15 ans après tout »  
  
J't'appelles Harry si tu promet d'être mon parrain »  
  
« On verra puce. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, je m'ennuie, tu joues avec moi ? »  
  
« Si tu veux ? Tu aimes les puzzles ? »  
  
« Oui, j'en faisais beaucoup avec M ... « la petite se tut, le mot ne voulant pas sortir de sa gorge et les larmes commençant à couler ; vaillamment elle essaya de les refouler mais Harry voulant éviter une nouvelle transformation la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura  
  
« Pleure Gaby laisse ton chagrin sortir, je suis sûr que ta maman et ton papa te regardes où que tu sois. Il sont sûrement fier de toi et puis je suis là. Je ne peux pas les remplacer mais j'essaierais d'accord »  
  
La petite fille le visage niché contre l'épaule de Harry l'écoutait sans l'entendre, le visage baigner de larmes. A force de pleurer elle s'endormit. Harry la déposa sur le lit, l'enveloppa d'une couverture. Puis chercha dans le tas de cadeaux celui de Ginny et le posa sur la table affin que se soit la première chose que Gaby voit en ouvrant les yeux. Puis avec un soupir il se remit à ses bouquins, prochain devoir celui de métamorphose, misère McGhonagal ne l'avait pas gâté : « A partir de la formule pour transformer les objets en animaux, expliquez comment vous transformeriez un humain en objet » Au moins une chose était sûr entre ses devoirs et Gaby Harry n'aurait plus le temps de s'ennuyer.  
  
Quand elle se réveilla Gaby avait retrouvé son sourire. Elle et Harry commencèrent le puzzle qui représentait une licorne. Harry n'ayant jamais fait ce genre de chose faisait beaucoup de fautes faisant éclater à chaque fois leur travail. Si bien qu'à la nuit tombée il n'avait réussi qu'à faire la moitié du puzzle, enfin la moitié le bord était fait mais le milieu était vide. Sur une dernière faute de Harry le puzzle explosa et une fois de plus Gaby éclata de rire.  
  
« T'es pas doué, tu le fait exploser à chaque fois.. »  
  
« C'est ça moque toi »  
  
Lui dit Harry prenant un air vexé puis il se retourna et commença à la chatouiller . la petite fille se tordait sur le lit et gigotait dans tous les sens. Ils jouèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes puis Harry se leva pour préparer leur « souper » qui se composait ce soir en tout et pour tout d'une pomme et d'une tartine avec un bout de fromage. Quand elle eut fini de manger et ranger la table la Gaby demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi tu lis tout le temps Parrain ? »  
  
- « Je ne fait pas que lire, j'étudies aussi pour l'école, comme çà je m'ennuie pas trop et je prends de l'avance »  
  
« Pourquoi tu vas à l'école alors si tu connais déjà tout ce que tu va faire ?? »  
  
« Parce que ici je ne peux faire que de la théorie, je ne peux pas faire de magie pratique ici , dit je peux te demander quelque chose ? »  
  
« Bien sur »  
  
« Tu sais garder un secret ? »  
  
« J'sais bien garder le mien alors je peux sûrement en garder un autre »  
  
Lui dit la petite fille d'un ton boudeur vexée qu'il est pu seulement imaginer qu'elle n'en soit pas capable »  
  
« Te fâche pas puce, voilà pendant les quelques semaines qui vont venir je vais essayer de devenir Animagus c'est interdit c'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin que tu ne le dise à personne. Tu veux bien me promettre de ne le dire à personne ? »  
  
« Promis »  
  
« Bon autre chose pendant que je m'entraînerais il faut te trouver quelque chose à faire alors voilà ce que je te propose, je te ferais un petit programme sur tes cours de première ainsi quand tu arriveras à Poudlards tu seras en avance sur tous les autres. Tu es d'accord ? »  
  
La petite fille parût hésiter puis souris en se jetant à son cous  
  
« D'accord »  
  
- « Bon si tu allais dormir et pas de transformation cette nuit ok ? »  
  
La petite fille acquiesça et se glissa sous la couverture, Harry à sa demande lui raconta la suite de l'histoire commencée la veille. Quand elle fut endormie, le pouce glissé dans sa bouche Harry se leva et pris le livre offert par son parrain. Et en entama la lecture.  
  
Dans le premier chapitre du livre était recensé tous les accidents arrivés lors des essais de transformations : ça allait du simple échec sans gravité à la transformation irréversible de certaine partie du corps de ces personnes le cas le plus spectaculaire étant l'ajout irréversible d'ailes dans le dos d'une jeune sorcière 100 ans plus tôt. La plupart des accidents étant dut à une mauvaise stabilité psychique de l'apprenti animagus. Parmis les avantages figurait en haut de la liste l'accroissement de la force physique et magique proportionnellement à la force de l'animal-image.  
  
Après cette lecture édifiant et malgré tout, assez effrayante Harry entama le second chapitre. La première étape était assez simple il s'agissait de prononcer une formule avant de dormir et durant le sommeil apparaissait l'animal qui vous convenait le plus. Le livre prévenait que plus l'animal- image était puissant plus il fallait de patience (et donc de nuit) pour qu'il apparaisse.  
  
Harry referma le livre, prononça la formule et se coucha. Gaby le sentant près de lui se retourna et se blottit contre lui. Harry ressentit une grande chaleur dans son c?ur. A part les liens 'très fort) d'amitié avec Ron et Hermionne et les quelques instants passé avec Sirius, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait connecté à quelqu'un. Ce petit bout de chou lui faisait sentir ce qu'était d'avoir une famille. Et c'est le sourire au lèvres que Harry s'endormit.  
  
Deux semaines passèrent sans qu'aucune transformations de Gaby n'interrompe le programme studieux que Harry avait concocter pour eux deux. Durant ces quelques semaines elle avait avancé de manière phénoménale en métamorphose et en..potions. Meême Rogue aurait du mal à la coincer. Par contre elle rechignait à étudier l'histoire de la magie. Harry avait tout essayé pour lui faire apprécié (et étudier) cette matière elle y était complètement imperméable. Harry quand à lui avait bien avancé dans ces devoirs mais par contre son animal-image ne lui était toujours pas apparût et il ne restait que deux semaines avant la rentrée.  
  
Par une nuit sans lune Harry avait du mal à s'endormir. La petite Gaby blottie à son habitude contre lui il regardait par la fenêtre. La nuit était calme et les étoiles était très visible. Au firmament une étoile : Sirius et la constellation du cerf brillait d'un éclat particulier. Harry murmura la formule de recherche et parvint finalement à s'endormir. Dans le ciel l'étoile Sirius et les onze étoile de la constellation du cerf se mirent à briller de plus en plus...et une étoile filante traversa le ciel éclairant le visage de Harry. Celui-ci rêvait .  
  
Il courait dans une grande prairie, autour de lui s'étendait à perte de vue des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, au bout de la prairie commençait une forêt, il ralentit et y pénétra. Les arbres était serré l'un contre l'autre comme s'il craignait quelque chose mais Harry avançait sans relâche dans la forêt qui semblait de plus en plus sombre. Il sentait la frayeur monter en lui et son c?ur battre un peut plus fort. Plus d'une fois il voulu faire demi-tour, mais il persévéra.  
  
Enfin la forêt semblait s'éclaircir et Harry pénétra dans un lieu enchanteur. De grands arbres formait une cathédrale de verdure, de longues guirlandes de fleurs poussaient tout autour d'eux jetant une note de couleur dans cet océan de verdure. Des petites lumières volaient un peu partout éclairant cet endroit d'une lumière tamisée. Il s'en approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait en fait de milliards de petites lucioles qui voletait sans but apparent. Toute sauf une qui se détacha des autres pour venir devant lui semblant vouloir le guider. Harry la suivit toute peur envolée. Il traversa en sa compagnie l'espace qui s'ouvrait entre les arbres et où se reposait toute sortes d'animaux : des chats, des chiens, des chevaux mais également des animaux moins communs des licornes, et même dans un coin une tigresse avec sa portée. La luciole amena le jeune sorcier devant une petite souris qui dormait dans les pattes d'une petite chatte persane. Elles ouvrirent les yeux et confirmèrent ainsi son intuition.  
  
« Mimi et Cymry que faites vous ici »  
  
Mimi pris la parole :  
  
« Nous sommes deux des animaux images de Gabrielle , nous vivons ici, du moins pour l'instant »  
  
« Comment cela pour l'instant. Padmol est ici aussi ? »  
  
«Non, nous sommes ici car Gabrielle ne nous a pas encore accueillis, nous partirons d'ici bientôt quand elle aura appris à contrôler la transformation. »  
  
« Mais comment ce fait-il que vous soyer deux ? Je croyais qu'un animagus ne pouvait se transformer quand un seul animal à la fois. »  
  
« Gaby est animalus , continue ton chemin tu as encore quelqu'un à rencontrer. »  
  
Harry salua les deux animaux et suivit la petite luciole qui c'était remise en route. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand chêne dont la base était percée d'un énorme trou, la luciole s'arrêtât et Harry comprit qu'il devrait continuer seul. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui avant de pénétrer dans l'arbre. Il arriva dans un espace immense comme si tout l'arbre était creux..  
  
« Cela fait longtemps que je t'attends... »  
  
Harry se retourna et vit son animal guide...  
  
A suivre... °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°  
  
Des commentaires, des questions des insultes (non là j'préfère pas) faites m'en part. 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rêves et rencontres

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi (sauf Gabrielle, Mimi et Cymry), ils appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling.  
  
J'ai remarqué que je n'acceptait toujours pas les anonymes mais j'espère que j'ai réglé le problème (sinon prévenez moi)  
  
Réponses aux revieuws : pour éviter de me faire trucider par Philippe Gryffondor et pour tous ceux qui l'ont réclamée voici la suite..  
  
Chapitre 4:  
  
La première chose que Harry vit ce fut deux yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune puis il détailla le reste du corps de celui qui serait son guide. C'était un étalon-licorne sa fine tête était surmontée d'une corne du blanc le plus pur. Mais chose que Harry n'aurais pas cru possible il avait également deux ailes, faites de plumes blanches et aux milles reflets Immédiatement Harry vit qu'il aurait un problème :  
  
« Si je dois devenir comme toi j'aurais jamais assez de place dans ma chambre. »  
  
« As tu déjà entendu parler des licornes ailées auparavant ? »  
  
« Non »  
  
« Je suis un représentant de l'animagus le plus rare mais aussi le plus puissant. Pas pour moi-même mais pour la faculté que j'aie de te donner deux autres animagi en plus de cette forme ci. Tu apprendra les deux autres avant celle-ci. Tu est encore un peu jeune mais le retour du mage noir ne nous laisse pas le choix. »  
  
« Comment-appelles tu ? »  
  
« Ce serra à toi de nous trouvez un nom,.......... au fait ou sont les trois autres ? »  
  
« les trois autres ? »  
  
« Trois autres animagi ont été appelés pour cette nuit, viens suis moi je vais te montrer »  
  
Hésitant Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami avant de le suivre vers la salle précédente. Ils vit trois animaux un peu à l'écart : une petite panthère blanche se prélassait dans l'herbe n'ayant pas encore atteint sa taille définitive et gardant pour quelques temps encore la gaucherie de l'enfance. Près d'elle un splendide loup poursuivait une jolie chouette. Le loup était aussi noir que la chouette était blanche. Le loup sauta sur la chouette et la plaqua sur le sol mais au lieu de la croquer comme Harry s'y attendait il lui lécha délicatement la tête avant de la relâcher. La chouette sembla furieuse et se mit à lui voler après poussant des cris perçant. Harry éclatât de rire.  
  
-« Nous allons les attendre »  
  
Ce disant l'étalon se coucha invitant Harry à s'appuyer contre lui. Ils observèrent un petit moment la chouette et le loups se disputer.  
  
« Ils me font pensé à Hermione et Ron toujours à se disputer »  
  
Comme si prononcer leur nom les avait invoquer les deux amis de Harry pénétrèrent, par deux côtés opposés, dans la prairie guidés chacun par une luciole. Bizarrement ils ne semblèrent ne se rendre compte de la présence que de leur animal guide respectif.  
  
(Ron)  
  
- « Moi animagi j'arrive pas à y croire comment dois je faire, a si mes parents étaient aux courants »  
  
«Calme toi, tu te conduits comme un chiot fou. Nous devons attendre il manque encore quelqu'un »  
  
- « Encore, qui est déjà là ? »  
  
« Ron tu viens on va attendre Hermione elle à presque fini d'assommer sa chouette de questions »  
  
« Harry que fais tu là ? »  
  
« J'suppose la même chose que toi j'ai suivis les conseils de Sirius. »  
  
« Tu as aussi reçu le livre ? »  
  
« Oui et je suppose qu'Hermione aussi »  
  
« Exactement »  
  
La jeune fille s'approcha d'eux la chouette perchée sur son épaule.  
  
- « Elle me dit que nous devons attendre quelqu'un » - « Plus pour longtemps regarde qui vient d'arriver »  
  
- « Non pas elle ? Comment a-t-elle reçu le livre ? Je crois que je vais tuer ton parrain Harry, me faire ça, ma mère serra folle d'inquiétude si elle sait qu'elle est aussi animagus. »  
  
- « T'inquiète pas on la protègera ta petite s?ur, ce qui m'intrigue c'est pourquoi elle ? »  
  
« Il n'y a qu'a lui demander »  
  
déclara avec sagesse Hermione blottie avec les deux garçons contre les flancs de l'étalon, à côté duquel était vautré dans l'herbe le loup avec perché sur son dos la chouette. Ginny s'approcha d'eux, la petite panthère sur les talons.  
  
« Hello il paraît que nous sommes aux complets. »  
  
« Comment ce fait-il que tu sois ici ? »  
  
« Un matin il y avait un livre sur ma table je l'ai lu, et me voilà »  
  
« Bon puisque les présentation sont terminée nous allons pouvoir commencer »  
  
L'étalon sur ces mots se leva faisant basculer les trois adolescent par terre, ils se relevèrent et le suivirent en silence jusqu'à un coin écarté de la prairie. La ils s'assirent chacun à côté de leur animal guide.  
  
« Bon première chose vous ne serrez pas des animagi comme les autres. Harry tu en aura trois formes comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose. Ron, Hermione et Ginny vous serrez relier à lui d'une certaine manière à vous de découvrir comment.  
  
L'étalon se transforma successivement en lion et en panthère. Le lion était immense, avec une splendide crinière rousse la panthère quand elle était blanche. L'étalon repris sa forme initiale.  
  
Voilà tu connaît toute nos formes. Maintenant ils ne nous restent qu'une chose à faire créer le lien entre vous et votre animal guide. Harry vient près de moi stp et enlève ton T-shirt. »  
  
Harry se leva, enleva sa chemise et se plaça devant l'étalon. Celui-ci posa sa corne contre la poitrine du jeune garçon, puis sa corne se mit à luire et tout deux furent enveloppé d'une lumière bleue quand elle s'estompa une magnifique licorne-ailée était tatouée dans le dos de Harry sur chacun de ses bras était tatoués à gauche une panthère et à droite un lion. A leur tour les trois autres adolescent formèrent le lien avec leur animal guide. Le tatouage de Ron se trouvait dans le dos tandis que celui des deux fille plus petits se trouvait dans leur nuque caché, si elle le souhaitait, par leur cheveux.  
  
« Ils est temps maintenant de retourné chez vous, nous ne nous reverront plus mais nous seront à jamais avec vous. Restez unis, la bataille ne fais que commencez »  
  
A ces mots (plutôt pompeux je vous l'accorde.) Harry se réveilla n'ayant même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis.  
  
Bien qu'il aie eu l'impression d'être partis des heures, le jour n'était pas encore levé. La petite Gaby se serra davantage contre lui. Il passa une main légère dans ses cheveux puis se rendormit.  
  
Au matin, il se leva comme d'habitude, prépara leur frugale petit-déjeuner, puis réveilla Gabrielle.  
  
- « Bonjour ma puce il est l'heure de se lever »  
  
« C'est joli le dessin sur ton dos »  
  
Harry constata que son T-shirt avait disparût et que ses tatouages étaient quand à eux toujours là.  
  
« Merci puce mais cela fait partie du secret tu ne dois pas dire comment ils sont apparut ok ? »  
  
« Bien sur, que fait-on aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Toi Histoire de la magie, mais non je plaisante botanique . Moi je vais continuer à essayer de devenir animagus. Cela te convient ? »  
  
« Oui et après on essayeras de finir le puzzle ? »  
  
« Si tu veux mais seulement si tu promets de ne pas t'énerver quand le puzzle hurle ou explose »  
  
Dit Harry faisant mine d'avoir peur. Elle éclata de rire et se mit à manger. Le repas finit elle prit son livre de botanique et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce sur un tas de vieux pneus qui traînaient et qui était devenu son endroit préféré pour étudier et que Harry avait recouvert de vieilles bâches pour qu'elle ne se salisse pas. Harry quand à lui prit le livre pour lire la seconde étape (et dernière) Il était dit que pour arriver à effectuer la transformation il fallait se concentrer sur son animal image et prononcer la formule : Animagus volo est régulièrement et sans se déconcentrer. Harry s'installa donc dans le coin opposé à Gaby (au cas ou il y aurait un accident) et se concentra.  
  
Harry au bout d'un moment ouvrit les yeux, Gabrielle était devant lui, l'air inquiète. Il lui sourit et ouvrit ses bras où elle vient se blottir.  
  
« Tu es parti longtemps et j'ai faim parrain »  
  
« Allons manger alors » après nous feront le puzzle »  
  
« Je l'ai fini pendant que tu dormais et viens voir le dessin il est beau on dirait tes tatouages. »  
  
En effet le puzzle représentait une licorne avec un lion, deux panthères un loup et une chouette. Harry sourit à la petite fille.  
  
« Oui ce sont mes tatouages tu as fait vite et la botanique c'est fini ce que je t'avais donné »  
  
« Oui tu peux m'interroger »  
  
Pendant le repas Harry la questionna et par erreur lui posa une question sur le chapitre suivant à sa grande surprise elle répondit à la question. »  
  
« Tu as été plus loin ? »  
  
- « Oui j'ai finit ce livre »  
  
« Mais c'est très bien je suis fier de toi. » Alors puisque nous n'avons plus de puzzle nous allons lire le livre que ma meilleure amie m'a offert tu veux ? »  
  
« Ca raconte quoi ? »  
  
« L'histoire de mon école »  
  
Ils s'installèrent confortablement et entamèrent la lecture de « l'Histoire de Poudlards » Livre extrêmement intéressant ainsi que l'avait toujours dit Hermione.  
  
Une autre semaine passa avant que Harry arrive à se transformer en lion. Quand Gaby le vit en lion elle s'élança et s'accrocha à son cous enfouissant ses mains dans sa crinière. Elle semblait aux anges et Harry maintient la transformation pendant la nuit pour qu'elle aie le plaisir de dormir avec une peluche ( et quelle peluche !!!!) dans les bras. Il suffit de trois jours à Harry pour la deuxième transformation.  
  
Un matin (la veille de la rentrée) Harry avait enfin fini les différents devoirs laissé par ses professeurs et sa malle était faites pour la rentrée qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Il avait également mémoris un grand nombres des sorts du livre de Dumbledore. Quand çà Gabrielle elle avait pris plus d'une demi année d'avance dans toutes les matières (sauf Histoire de la Magie). Harry décida de tenter la transformation en licorne, Gaby s'installa dans son coin pour l'observer. Il sembla que quelques secondes était passées depuis qu'il avait commencé à se concentrer que la chaleur familière de la transformation ce fis sentir et là où il se tenait auparavant apparût une splendide licorne ailée. Harry dut se souvenir de ne pas déployer ses ailes au risque d'en briser une contre les murs. Il repris onc sa forme humaine.  
  
« Quand pense tu Gabrielle ? »  
  
« Tu m'emmèneras sur ton dos un jour parrain ? »  
  
« Promis »  
  
Ils allèrent se coucher, Harry ayant prévu de se rendre à la gare en magicobus ils devaient se lever tôt.  
  
Le lendemain après avoir terminé le peu de provisions qu'ils leur restaienr Harry et sa petite protégée étaient sur le point de partir quand un grand coup sec fut frappé à la porte, effrayée Gabrielle se transforma pour la première fois en 6 semaines en petite souris. Pendant que Harry attrapait Mimi et la mettait dans sa poche la personne dehors s'impatientait et cognait de plus belle à la porte. Harry fini par aller ouvrir.. ;  
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Encore une petite fin comme je les aimes... Je sais je suis sadique mais bon  
  
Des commentaires, des questions des insultes (non là j'préfère pas) faites m'en part. 


	5. Chapitre 5: La rentrée

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
  
Réponses aux revieuws :  
  
sailor digitale : merci de ta revieuw, pour la transformation j'avais besoin qu'elle soit réussie avant la rentrée tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre.  
  
Melepha : voilà la suite, tu va être contente ce chapitre est un peu plus long  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Un pari tiens c'est intéressant. Mais désolé je peux pas écrire aussi vite que tu me le demande ( à cause des études).  
  
P3 : ton pseudo est trop long à écrire, mais je vais te dire moi j'adore couper en plein suspens. Je suis un brin sadique sur les bords.  
  
Sirie : Gaby n'a pas reçu sa lettre mais y'a pas de faute comme tu le verra dans ce chapitre.  
  
Matteic : Tu va me faire rougir. Je suis contente que la petite Gaby te plaise. Pour la licorne je ne doit pas être la seule à y avoir pensé ( quoique une licorne ailée ?). Un garage ensoleillé de la part des Dursleys, tu rêves, si tu veux savoir j'en ai l'image d'un endroit poussiéreux et sombre. Heureuse de rencontrer une autre passionnée de chevaux. Et je suis honorée de faire partie de tes favoris.  
  
Pour You work is Good : merci des compliments (j'écris comme une déesse, tu va me faire rougir) pourle problème de chapitre essaye la prochaine fois de remplacer le 2 dans Par le numéro du chapitre auquel tu veux accéder.  
  
Merci à tous d'avoir envoyer ses revieuws cela fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 5: La rentrée  
  
Une silhouette sévère se tenait dans la porte  
  
« Professeur McGhonagal (1) que faites-vous ici ? »  
  
« Hum, puis-je entrer »  
  
« Bien sûr, entrer »  
  
Dis Harry en s 'écartant de la porte. Son professeur pénétra alors dans la pièce où Harry avait vécu pendant deux long mois. Au crispation de ses lèvres Harry voyait bien que McGhonagal était contrarier, mais de quoi ? De devoir venir le chercher ou de voir le dénuement dans lequel il avait passé son été ? Devant le silence de son professeur Harry hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Finalement ce fut son professeur qui brisa le silence.  
  
« Avez-vous déjeuner ? »  
  
« Oui, il y a une heure »  
  
« Bien, vu que nous devons attendre, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé »  
  
Et d'un geste négligeant avec sa baguette elle fit apparaître une théière, deux tasses et un assortiment de petits gâteau. Harry tout en se régalant se demandait si il fallait parler de Gabrielle à son professeur ou bien si il devait d'abord en parler à Dumbledore. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision.  
  
« Professeur, pourquoi vous êtes déplacer. Il était prévu que je prenne le magicobus »  
  
« Nous avons juger que les risques étaient trop grand Mr Potter. Le mage noir n'a pas fait parler de lui durant l'été et nous craignons une attaque, donc le directeur m'a demander de vous accompagner jusqu'à la gare et de voyager avec le poudlards express. Les autres professeurs voyageront également avec nous. »  
  
« Professeur j'aimerais vous remerciez pour les livres et le matériel que vous m'avez fait parvenir, tout cela m'a été et me serra très utiles. »  
  
« Je suis ravies de l'entendre, avez-vous des questions puisque nous avons quelques heures devant nous » (2)  
  
« Oui, que pouvez-vous me dire des animalus ? »  
  
« Où avez-vous lu quelque chose à leur sujets ? »  
  
« On en parlait dans un de mes livres »  
  
Répondit évasivement Harry en évitant de croiser son regard.  
  
« Et bien nous savons peut de chose sur eux, on n'en a pas vu depuis plusieurs siècles, la dernière en date était Miranda Valdor , ils étaient paraît-il capable de se transformer en animaux dès leur plus jeune âge »  
  
Harry hésita, puis se décida à sortir Mimi de sa poche. McGhonagal le regarda le visage impassible.  
  
« Je vous présente Mimi ou plutôt je devrais dire Gabrielle, je crois ou plutôt je suis sûr qu'elle est un animalus. Pour l'instant elle est bloquée dans cette forme, vous l'avez effrayée en toquant à la porte. Mais elle devrait redevenir humaine dans quelques heures. »  
  
McGhonagal resta un long moment muette puis se ressaisit :  
  
« Depuis quand Gabrielle est-elle chez vous ? »  
  
-« Un mois, Hedwige l'a apporté le jour de mon anniversaire. Comme le courrier était proscrit je n'ai pu prévenir personne. A propos voici une lettre que Hedwige l'a amené avec elle. Je crois que Voldemort a tué ses parents. »  
  
McGhonagal avait sursauté en entendant Harry prononcé le nom de Vous-Savez- Qui. Elle prit la lettre les sourcils froncé.  
  
« Apparemment cette petite vous à été confiée, ceci à valeur d'un serment »  
  
« Gaby dit que je suis son parrain, mais ne suis- je pas trop jeune ? »  
  
« Mr Potter, dans le monde sorcier, pour être parrain il suffit d'être un jour plus vieux que son filleul et de prononcer le serment avec les parents, les parents de Gabrielle ayant déjà écrit la première partie du serment il vous suffira de l'achever. Albus, heu je veux dire Mr le directeur vous expliquera tout ça en détail. En attendant puisque vous en avez la charge et aucune famille pour s'en occuper, nous allons l'emmener à Poudlards »  
  
« Elle devrait entrer en première cette année du moins elle en a l'âge, c'est son anniversaire demain. »  
  
« Vous avez reçu une lettre ? »  
  
« Non mais Dumbledore m'avait prévenu il a mis un sort sur la maison qui empêche les hiboux du courrier de me trouver, tous sauf ceux de la gazette du sorcier, et aussi pour empêcher Hedwige de partir pour porter une lettre. »  
  
« Bon, nous verrons une fois à l'école. Quels sont ses autres formes ? »  
  
« Pour l'instant je n'ai vu que deux formes Mimi la souris et Cymry une petite chatte, mais je crois qu'elle en a d'autres »  
  
« Pourquoi l'appelez-vous par différents nom selon ses différentes formes »  
  
« Elle s'appelle elle-même comme ça, je crois que c'est pour garder un certain équilibre, de plus elle considère qu'elle ne se transforme pas mais que les animaux prennent sa place quand elle est sous l'influence d'une émotion. Mimi c'est la peur et Cymry le besoin de tendresse. Mais c'est transformation l'épuise j'ai donc essayer d'éviter qu'elle ne se transforme. »  
  
« Je crois que vous avez raison »  
  
Dit McGhonagal l'air songeuse. Puis elle changea radicalement de sujet et commença à questionner Harry sur son travail durant les vacances. Elle fut fort étonnée par l'étendue des connaissances acquises par celui-ci. Harry en profita pour lui remettre les travaux supplémentaire s'évitant ainsi de passer pour un lèche-botte devant ses camarades. Pendant ce temps Mimi vagabondait dans la pièce sous l'oeil attentif d'Hedwige, tellement attentif que McGhonagal s'en inquiéta.  
  
« Ne va-t-elle pas la dévorer ? »  
  
« Hedwige ? non c'est une nurse exemplaire et il lui est plus facile de surveiller Mimi qu'à moi »  
  
McGonaghal finit par donner le signal du départ , elle réduisit la malle et la cage d'Hedwige au moyen d'un sort ( Reducto) puis demanda à Harry de récupérer ses affaires et Mimi et de s'approcher d'elle. Hedwige, elle, s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry vint se placer à côté d'elle, elle le prit par le poignet et transplana directement dans un wagon du Poudlards express .  
  
McGhonagal lui lâcha le poignet, et déverrouilla la porte.  
  
«Allez rejoindre vos camarades »  
  
« Bien professeur et merci »  
  
Harry ne fut pas long à retrouver Ron et Hermione, ceux ci partageaient un compartiment avec Ginny. Il n'avaient visiblement pas digérer l'affrontement à coup de beuglantes et évitaient de se parler ou même de se regarder assis chacun à un bout du compartiment. Ginny quand à elle avait renoncé à jouer les diplomates et s'était plongé dans un livre, quand Harry pénétra dans le wagon elle accueillis sa venue d'un regard si reconnaissant qu'il eut un sourire.  
  
« Milliard qu'est ce que vous avez changé durant les vacances »  
  
Ron avait beaucoup grandit et s'était étoffé. Ses muscles s'étaient développés et il se déplaçait avec souplesse. Quand à Hermione elle s'était transformée en une superbe jeune femme, ses cheveux nattés lui arrivait aux creux des reins et son visage s'était aminci lui donnant un air éthéré. Mais c'était la transformation de Ginny la plus stupéfiante, au point de vue caractère elle semblait avoir pris de l'assurance et regardait Harry droit dans les yeux sans rougir, côté physique ses cheveux avait poussé et lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ils avait pris la couleur du bronze et ondulaient légèrement . Son corps si il n'avait pas encore la maturité de celui de Hermione avait acquis d'avantage de féminité.  
  
« Tu t'es regardé avant de nous dire cela ? »  
  
S'esclaffa Ron redevenu lui-même. En effet Harry aussi avait changé. Bien qu'aminci et pâle du au manque de nourriture et de soleil, il avait grandit et son corps était devenu sec et dure, ses muscles jouait sous sa peau comme ceux d'un fauve dont il avait la grâce et la souplesse . Son regard était devenu plus perçant mais révélait que même si il semblait avoir confiance en lui même, il restait fragile.  
  
« Tu nous à manquez surtout après cette nuit là »  
  
Remarqua Ginny de sa voix douce. Harry pour pouvoir discuter tranquille verrouilla la porte au moyen d'un sortilège qui empêchait en plus d'écouter au travers de la porte. Maintenant ils pourraient discuter tranquille.  
  
« Ou en êtes vous dans la transformation »  
  
« Hermione est restée chez nous pendant deux semaines et nous arrivons à prendre notre forme mais pas à la garder plus de quelques heures , et toi ? »  
  
« Moi, j'ai acquis les trois formes, je peux les garder quelques heures mais cela continue à me fatiguer énormément. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait repérer »  
  
« Non grâce aux conseils du livre des maraudeurs »   
  
« Mais on s'est fait attrapé pour les tatouages, enfin Ron pas moi »  
  
Glissa Ginny d'un air malicieux. Son frère eu un sourire penaud  
  
- « Si les jumeaux ne m'avait pas cette blague et ne m'avait pas fait tomber de mon balais, maman n'aurait rien découvert. Je me suis blessé et elle a insister pour que j'enlève mon T-shirt. Elle ne pouvait pas rater le tatouage, je te dis pas la crise. Et toi Hermione ? »  
  
« Moi j'ai pris les devants je lui ai dit que je l'avais fait faire en Bulgarie mais que ce n 'était qu'un sortilège »  
  
Ron avait fait la grimace au mot Bulgarie, malheureusement Hermione l'avait surpris. Pour couper court à la dispute imminente Harry demanda à ses trois amis de prendre leur forme animagus. Ils se concentrèrent quelques instant, Harry vit ensuite apparaître devant lui un loup, une chouette et une jolie petite panthère. Le loup et la chouette avait commencé à se chamailler alors la panthère vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de Harry qui machinalement commença à la caresser. Au contraire de ce qu'il avaient dit à Harry ils parvinrent à garder leur formes durant plusieurs minutes. Craignant que la porte fermée n'attire des curieux il conseilla à ses camarades de reprendre leur forme humaine. Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à reprendre leur forme mais vu qu'il avaient négliger d'arrêter de se chamailler la jeune fille se retrouva allonger de tout son long sur le rouquin. Ginny elle se retrouva la tête sur les genoux de Harry dont la main caressait la masse soyeuse. Tous les trois se redressèrent le rouge au joues. Quand à Harry il enleva sa main des cheveux de Ginny sous les yeux furibond de Ron et celui, malicieux de Hermione.  
  
« Je crois comprendre ce qu'à dit ton animal-image Harry, tu as appris bien plus vite que nous la transformation. Pourquoi je l'ignore mais tu as servi de catalyseur pour déclencher notre pouvoir de transformation. »  
  
« Bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à choisir nos surnoms, j'avais pensé à Séléné pour Hermione, sa chouette est un oiseau de nuit et la lune est l'image de la sagesse. »  
  
« Merci Ron, je n'y aurait pas pensé. Je ne te savait pas aussi calé en langues anciennes, j'ai moi aussi réfléchis à un nom pour toi que pense tu d'Orion, c'est le guerrier qui défend le ciel et n'hésite pas à se sacrifier comme toi. (Voir tome 1 l'échiquier)  
  
« Pour Ginny que pensez vous de Ventsoyeux ? Vent puisque la panthère est l'animal le plus rapide et soyeux pour sa fourrure. »  
  
C 'était Harry qui avait parlé. Ginny acquiesça et proposa «Cornepure pour Harry. Corne pour la pour sa corne mais également pour faire honneur à James Potter ( dont le nom était Cornedrue (3)) et pure pour rappeler la nature profonde de la licorne. Une fois cela achevé Harry déverrouilla la porte pour laisser entrer quelques instants plus tard les deux frères de Ron.  
  
« Alors j'espère que tu as appréciés nos nouvelle farces et attrapes. »  
  
Mais avant que Harry puisse répondre Mimi sortit de la poche de Harry et vint se blottir sur ses genoux. Avisant le regard étonné de ses amis Harry entreprit de raconter l'histoire de la petite Gabrielle. Les deux filles eurent les larmes aux yeux et les trois garçons sentirent leur gorges se serrer en entendant ce récit. Harry terminait de raconter son été quand Gabrielle reprit sa forme d'origine. Elle ne parût intimidée par les cinq paires d'yeux qui la fixaient. Elle se blottit seulement contre Harry qui lui présenta ses compagnons. A la grande surprise de celui-ci ses camarades avait tout de suite adopté la petite fille et se comportait comme si ils l'avait toujours connues.  
  
Alors que Harry, Ron et les jumeaux parlaient Quidditch et surtout des joueurs potentiels pour la nouvelle équipe des Gryffondors, Hermione et Ginny faisait plus amples connaissance avec Gabrielle qui avait émigré des genoux de Harry vers ceux de Hermione.  
  
Peux après que la marchandes de friandises sois passés, la porte se rouvrit avec fracas. Malfoy et ses deux gorilles se tenaient dans l'encadrement ; il toisa tout le monde puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la petite Gabrielle et sur sa robe visiblement trop grande pour elle.   
  
« Alors tu ramasses toujours les déchets du monde sorcier Potter. Tu pourrais être quelqu'un de potable si tu ne t'encombrais pas des Sang de Bourde et de miséreux tels les Weasleys et cette petite va nu pieds»  
  
Tous avait tressaillit sous les insultes mais avant qu'aucun n'aie pu faire le moindre geste Gabrielle se transforma.  
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Mr Philippe Gryffondor vous me devez 15 gallions par ici la monnaie. je n'accepte pas les chèques (LOL)  
  
(2) (Petit repère temporel : nous sommes le 31 août et il est 7h30 et le train part à 11h comme chaque année)  
  
(3) :[ Je précise que Ginny a été mise au courant de l'histoire des maraudeurs et de Sirius par son frère durant l'été.] 


	6. Chapitre 6:Tu disais qqch Malfoy?

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
  
Réponse aux revieuws :  
  
Philippe Gryffondor: j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai put, j'espère que tu auras put lire la suite avant de partir de cet endroit affreux ou tu n'as pas l'internet ( je plaisante). J'espère que cette suite te plaira.  
  
Oyne : réponse dans ce chapitre merci de ton message  
  
Melepha, Sirie, Csame : Voici la suite merci de votre message  
  
sailor digitale : T'inquiète pas il est pas au bout de ses surprise Malfoy, je lui réserve un traitement de choc. Pour les surnoms j'ai eu très dur pour les trouver mais je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent. Pour le début de romance.. qui sait ?  
  
Clem : prépare toi à me détester jusqu'au bout car moi j'adoooooore ce genre de fin.  
  
Matteic : tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu entends avec : « C'est Gabrielle qui éclairait le garage. »  
  
Si quelqu'un veut utiliser dans une de ses fic un de mes personnages il peut, je demande juste qu'on respecte leur caractère mais aussi qu'on me dise le titre de la fic (là c'est juste par curiosité) Je dis cela car qqn me l'a déjà demandé.  
Chapitre 6: Tu disais quelque chose Malfoy?  
  
La tête de Malfoy à ce moment là exprimait un tel ahurissement que les occupants du compartiment éclatèrent de rire, quand aux deux cerbères de Malfoy, ils avaient détallés comme deux lapins (1). Un mince serpent se tenait maintenant devant Malfoy, elle était magnifique, ses écailles était blanche avec des reflets de toutes les couleurs, ses yeux contrastait clairement avec toutes cette blancheur et semblaient hypnotiser Malfoy.  
  
# Gaby ne le mord pas c'est un élève#  
  
# Harry c'est toi dont les autres m'ont parler, Gaby n'est pas ici, enfin pas vraiment. Moi je suis Susie un autre de ses aspects. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas mordre cet imbécile.#  
  
Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur le compartiment, les autres regardaient Harry, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Dès qu'il avait commencé à parler au serpent ( en fourchelangue ) le serpent s'était détourner de Malfoy (qui avait aussitôt détaller).  
  
# Combien de temps restera tu ici ? As tu une limite ou bien choisis tu de repartir quand tu veux ?#  
  
# En général je reste ici une douzaine d'heures mais il existe un moyen que je reparte plus tôt. Il suffit que tu prononce une incantation dans la langue de l'animalus en même t'en que celui-ci , pour que Gaby revienne. Mais ce n'est pas sans risque. Cela nous demande énormément d'énergie.#  
  
# Je comprends, peux tu me dire cette incantation ?#  
  
# Tu feras attention ?#  
  
# Je te le promets#  
  
Les autres virent tout d'un coup réapparaître Gabrielle. Harry et elle semblait épuisé. Elle était allongée sur le dos et se contenta de fermer les yeux mais Harry qui était debout sembla défaillir et se rassit brusquement . Les deux filles relevèrent la petite fille et l'asssire à côté de Harry qui l'entoura de son bras.  
  
« Que ce passe t-il ici ? Je viens de voir Mr Malfoy qui hurlait (3) que vous aviez jeter un serpent à ses trousses. »  
  
La voix sévère de McGhonagal retentit dans le compartiment, à l'extérieur duquel se tenaient tout les élèves ayant croisé le Serpentard. Harry épuisé esquissa un sourire lasse en s'imaginant la scène.  
  
« Il a juste fait la connaissance de Susie, professeur, une autre des formes de Gabrielle. »  
  
« Mais Gabrielle n'est plus sous sa forme présentement, pourquoi »  
  
« Susie m'a donner une incantation qui m'a permis de la ramener à sa forme originelle. Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire souvent. Regardez comme cela l'épuise. »  
  
En effet la petite fille s'était endormie contre son parrain, ses yeux était souligné de larges cernes violets qui n'était pas là une demi-heure plus tôt.  
  
« Et quel est la cause de la transformation ? Quel sentiment ?  
  
« Disons que Malfoy nous a quelques peu insulté et elle s'est mise en colère. D'où la transformation. »  
  
« Bien, j'en parlerais au directeur »  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa s'en encombre. Hermione et Ron se chamaillant à voix basse et Harry et les jumeaux discutant Quidditch, quand à Ginny elle était partie voir une de ses amie dans un autre compartiment. Peu avant l'arrivée à la gare les six adolescent se changèrent. La petite Gabrielle n'ayant pour vêtement qu'une des anciennes robes de Harry, Ginny lui prêta une de ses tenues que Hermione ajusta à sa taille au moyen d'un petit sort. A la descente du train Hagrid vint chercher les premières années, Harry alla près de lui avec Gaby.  
  
« Comment vas-tu ? Et ton voyage chez les géants»  
  
- « Très bien Harry, le résultat de mon voyage doit rester secret, mais il s'est aussi bien passé que je l'espérait. Mince j'aurais pas du dire ça. »  
  
« Je te présente ma filleule Gabrielle. Ma puce, Hagrid est mon premier ami que je me suis fait dans cette école. Hagrid je te la confie, les diligence vont bientôt partir. »  
  
Harry rejoignit ses amis, non s'en jeter régulièrement un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule sur sa protégée que Hagrid menait ainsi que les autres premières années vers les barques qui devaient les mener jusqu'à Poudlards.  
  
« Dis donc tu devient papa poule. »  
  
Se moqua Ron, lui et les jumeaux continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la grande salle à manger. Harry redécouvrit avec joie cette pièce qui contenait tellement de bon souvenirs comme par exemple la fois où les jumeaux avaient glissé des bonbons arc-en-ciel sur la table des professeurs et qu'ils avaient du se balader une journée entière avec un arc-en-ciel au dessus de la tête. Le problème c'est que les arc-en-ciel ne passait pas très bien les portes et que dès qu'un professeurs s'éloignait trop de « «son » arc celui-ci se mettait à hurler. Dumbledore avait bien rit mais Rogue avait été d'une humeur massacrante durant plusieurs jours. Aujourd'hui le plafond de la salle était un ciel d'orage, les éclairs illuminait périodiquement les tables. Les élèves s'assirent chacun à la table de sa maison. Attendant avec impatience la répartition.  
  
Enfin, les première entrèrent derrière McGhonagal. Une image traversa la tête de Harry celle d'une poule avec ses poussins, il gloussa s'attirant les regards interrogateurs de ces amis. McGhonagal mis le Choixpaux sur la chaise il ouvrit grand la bouche et entama sa chanson :  
  
Il y a mille ans dans cette noble contré Vivaient 4 grands sorciers De tous les pays les jeunes venaient Suivre l'enseignement qu'il dispensaient.  
  
Comme après leur disparition, Leur école devaient continuer l'éducation, De la jeunesse du pays, Les Sorciers mon choisis.  
  
Choisis pour une grande tâche, Celle de vous répartir sans relâche, Chacun sa maison et son foyer, Qui correspond à sa destinée.  
  
Pour toi que le travail passionne, Que tous dans l'univers impressionne, Helga la grande t'accompagne, Chez les Poufsouffles qui t'acclame.  
  
Pour toi qui réfléchis, Pour toi que le monde éblouis, La pétillante Rowena t'accueille, Chez les Serdaigle son orgueil.  
  
Pour toi qui pour arriver à tes fins, Est près à te montrer malin, Salazar le rusé te conduit, Vers les Serpentards tes amis.  
  
Enfin toi qui toujours en toutes circonstances, Sans peur vers le danger avance, Godric le magnifique te reçoit, Chez les Gryffondors et sous son toit.  
  
Poser moi sur votre tête, Affin que votre destinée j'arrête.  
  
Quand il eut terminer sa chanson McGhonagal prit un parchemin dans sa poche et commença la répartition. Un par un les élèves s'assirent sur le tabouret et le choixpeaux les envoyait aussi sec vers une des quatre maison qui se faisait un devoir d'accueillir avec chaleur le nouvel arrivant.  
  
« Valdor Gabrielle »  
  
Le silence ce fit à la table des Gryffondors qui connaissait le lien entre Harry et Gabrielle. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et McGhonagal lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.  
  
« Ah un animalus, cela fait longtemps. Helga serrait heureuse de revoir son don réapparaître. Mais sa maison ne te conviendrait pas, tu as besoin d'amis fidèles et courageux, j'ai choisis je t'envois chez les....Gryffondors. »  
  
Gabrielle sauta du tabouret et, chose encore jamais vue à Poudlards, elle enleva le choixpeau mais avant de le reposer sur le tabouret déposa un petit bisou sur sa pointe. Puis un grand sourire au lèvre courut rejoindre Harry sous l'oeil indulgent de Dumbledore.  
  
La répartition se termina peut après et Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
« Chers élèves et chers professeurs nous voilà de nouveau sur le point de commencer une nouvelle année dans notre belle école. Cette année le professeur Binns à pris sa retraite et Mr Lupin prendra sa place. Pour ceux que cela intéresse sa lycanthropie est totalement sous contrôle. Et au poste de Défense contre le mal nous accueillons un nouveau professeur Mr Sirius Black qui a été innocenté hier au soir par le ministère de la magie. »  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pas plus qui ne crût ses yeux quand il vu Sirius et Remus pénétrer dans la grande salle et la traverser pour aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. A sa grande surprise Rogue sourit (sincère le sourire(4)) à Black et Lupin. Harry dut se forcer pour écouter la suite du discours de Dumbledore qui avait continué sur son habituel laïus sur les règles et danger de l'école .  
  
- « Pour finir, cette année nous avons accueillis la jeune Gabrielle Valdor, elle est animalus ce qui signifie qu'elle risque de se transformer en animal à la moindre émotion trop importante. Deux règles, appartenant aux temps où ce pouvoir était plus courant, seront appliquées. Premièrement quiconque provoquera sciemment la transformation de votre camarade fera perdre 10 points à sa maison, deuxièmement au cas où il y a transformation il faut immédiatement prévenir un professeur ainsi que Mr Potter, son parrain. Je n'ai plus qu'une phrase à dire : ----Bonne appétit---. »   
  
Les tables se couvrirent de nourriture et les conversations reprirent. Une fois les assiettes vidées et les estomacs bien remplis les préfets se levèrent pour rassembler leur condisciple. A la grande surprise de Harry, Hermione en faisait partie ainsi que Ron. C'était assez comique de les voir, eux qui avait tant transgresser d'interdit, expliquez les règles qui jalonnait leur nouvelle vie aux premières années. Harry se leva pour les suivre mais Sirius l'intercepta à la porte de la grande salle. Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain.  
  
« Comment as-tu été innocenté ? »  
  
« Cet idiot de Peter c'est fait attraper par un Auror lors d'une attaque de Mangemort. Il a paniqué et à rater son transplanage. Une fois au ministère de la magie il s'est empressé de tout raconter pour sauver sa vie. Maintenant il va finir sa vie à Azkaban »  
  
« Bien fait pour lui mais passons aux choses plus amusante : Je te présente Gabrielle, Gabrielle voici mon parrain »  
  
La petite fille, qui avait refusé de suivre les autres première année, souris timidement et ce cacha sous la cape de Harry.  
  
« Parrain je crois que tu l'impressionne »  
  
Sirius se pencha pour se mettre au niveau de Gabrielle, puis mine de rien il lui tira la langue puis ils prit un air aussi innocent que possible, l'instant d'après il se plaça derrière Harry et avec un clin d'oeil complice, il fit des oreilles d'âne à son filleul. Harry suivait se manège d'un oeil amusé ; quand à Gabrielle elle observait tout cela avec de grand yeux. Pour finir Sirius fit semblant de se cogner contre Harry et s'écroula au sol. Conquise, la petite fille sorti de sa cachette et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la souleva et la jucha sur ses épaules puis il dit à Harry :  
  
« Dumbledore nous attends »  
  
Avec toujours perchée sur les épaules Sirius accompagna Harry jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il prononça le mot de passe ( glace au caramel) et ils rejoignirent le directeur et McGhonagal qui attendait dans le bureau. Amusé Harry remarqua que Gaby du haut de son perchoir (5) observait la pièce. Les cadres au mur avec les directeurs d'autrefois qui pour une fois ne dormaient pas, la vitrine ou reposait l'épée de Godric Gryffondors et surtout Fumseck le phoenix de Dumbledore. Elle était littéralement fascinée par l'oiseau, celui-ci s'envola et vint se poser sur son épaule.(6) Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, Harry cessa de surveiller sa filleule et accorda toute son attention à son directeur.  
  
« Bon Sirius si tu cessais de jouer les équilibriste et que tu déposais Mlle Valdor au sol ? »  
  
La petite Gaby ronchonna un peu quand son nouvel ami la déposa mais elle trouva encore plus amusant. En effet Fumseck l'attira dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un énorme Chien-Bernard, immédiatement elle sympathisa avec lui et se blottit contre son flanc. Harry la regarda faire une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Mais il se rassura bien vite quand il vit avec quelle douceur la chienne (oui c'était une femelle) jouait avec Gabrielle. Rien de cette petite scène n'avait échappé à Dumbledore et avec une lueur d'amusement il prit la parole :  
  
« Je te présente Douce, c'est ma chienne. Je l'ai recueillie il y a peu. »  
  
« Harry il y a des choses dont nous devons parler et la première c'est.... »   
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont me détester là.  
  
Alors des hypothèses pour la suite ?  
  
Note : les paroles entre # # c'est quand le perso parle en fourchelangue  
  
: vous imaginez des lapins de 100 kg ?  
  
: c'est Gaby pour ceux qui suive pas  
  
: Courageux non ???  
  
: enfin sourit, un les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent une microseconde  
  
: Les épaules de Sirius  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Philippe Gryffondorr : tu as gagné ton pari c'est bien la colère = la haine cette fois si le moteur de la transformation. C'était quoi l'enjeu du pari. ?  
  
Mattéic : oui toi aussi tu avais deviné c'est bien la colère 


	7. Chapitre 7:Un cour supplémentaire Harry?

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
  
Réponses aux revieuws :  
  
Clem : c'est sympa de suivre ma fic et tes messages me font plaisir. Pour le nombre de transfo de Gaby.. Je sais pas au moins deux de plus ( à toi de deviner lesquels)  
  
Melepha : Arrêtes tu va me faire rougir.. Pour les discours de Dumbledore il y en aura peut-être.  
  
sailor digitale: Pour les transformations au moins deux de plus, moi aussi Salie me plaît beaucoup. Malfoy n'a qu'à bien se tenir Gnak Gnak  
  
Ranaé : Désolé top secret seul la suite te le diras  
  
Mimi Granger : Harry dans mon histoire à 15 ans, s'il paraît plus mature c'est que je pense qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé et cet été passé seul à énormément Mûri ; en plus l'arrivée de Gaby l'a obligé à devenir plus responsable. Mais t'inquiètes pas il y aura un ou deux retour en enfance. Pour le nombre de transfo d'un animalus il peut y en avoir plus de 4 (enfin y'en a le nombre que je décide puisque c'est moi qui aie créé cette forme de magie lol)  
  
Oyne : Sirius se moquer de Harry ?? Pourquoi. Ils ne se connaissent pas encore vraiment c'est trop tôt mais il est déjà très facétieux donc cela viendra forcément..patience  
  
Siriette : La patience est une vertu mais voilà le chapitre suivant, le huitième est presque fini je le mettrai jeudi ou vendredi.  
  
Ankou : Merci de me le préciser. J'irai voir cette fic alors.  
  
Matteic : Merci j'ai compris maintenant. Oui ils ont passé une bonne partie de l'été en étroite collaboration et en danger, cela crée des liens. Note il n'a pas fait un grand sourire juste un léger frémissement des lèvres ( on parle de Rogue là)  
  
Merci à Perfects revieuws pour ses commentaires sur ma fic.  
  
Chapitre 7: Un cour supplémentaire Harry?  
  
« Tu ne peux plus rester chez les Dursleys. »  
  
A ces quelques mots Harry sentit son c?ur se gonfler de joie. Dumbledore lui sourit et poursuivi.  
  
« Le Pr Mcghonagal ma expliqué les conditions dans lesquels toi et le jeune Gabrielle avez vécu. C'est inacceptable de plus une autre personne à proposer de t'accueillir et de te défendre. J'ai donc décidé avec l'accord du ministère de la magie de te confier à................... Sirius. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas encore récupéré ma maison, mais nous en auront une pour les vacances je te le promet. »  
  
Dit Sirius l'air aussi rayonnant que son filleul. Le regard de Dumbledore se tourna vers Gabrielle qui racontait des histoire à Douce, il soupira.  
  
« Nous avons découvert ce qui est arrivé à ces parents, une bande de mangemort sont venus capturer la petite mais ces parents te l'ont envoyée. Ils sont mort tout les deux. Elle n'a plus aucune famille qui puisse la prendre en charge. »  
  
« Je peux moi, enfin si Sirius m'aide. Je suis son parrain enfin presque. Et elle me fait confiance. »  
  
« Je sais, c'est pourquoi tu es là, je voudrais te faire prêter le serment, je crois que tu l'ignore mais une fois prêter seul la mort peux te délier de ce serment. Tu auras toujours une responsabilité envers Gabrielle. »   
  
« C'est pourquoi je suis toujours ton parrain. Le ministère ne peut pas délier ce serment. »  
  
« Que dois-je faire ?»  
  
Dumbledore prit le parchemin que Harry avait confié à McGhonagal, il le lut à haute voix. Puis Sirius indiqua à Harry les paroles qu'il devait prononcer. Enfin Harry signa le parchemin (qui entre temps c'était modifié). Sirius et McGhonagal signèrent également en tant que témoin.  
  
« Professeur je sais maintenant comment rendre à Gaby sa forme, mais je ne peux le faire qu'en cas d'urgence. Le problème est que si je parle fourchelangue, je ne parle pas ni la langue des chats ni celle des souris. »  
  
« Minerva m'en à déjà parler, comme son animagus est un chat elle pourra t'en apprendre la langue, je vais te chercher un professeur de langage souris. Le retour de Voldemort est aussi un problème c'est pourquoi nous allons te donner des cours supplémentaire de défense contre le mal. »  
  
Il sourit au soupire que poussa Harry qui évaluait déjà la somme de travail qu'allait lui donner tout ses cours supplémentaire. McGhonagal s'amusa à alourdir son fardeau  
  
« Et n'oublier pas les BUSES en fin d'année. »  
  
Tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire devant la mine désespérée de Harry.  
  
« Rejoint tes amis maintenant ils doivent se demander où tu es. Au fait félicitation. »  
  
« Pour quoi ? »  
  
« Gabrielle va âtre heureuse que son parrain soit capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. »  
  
« Je suis capitaine ? Mais c'est génial »  
  
Il appela Gabrielle et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rejoignit sa salle commune. Arrivé devant la porte, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié un léger détail : Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une seule chose à faire, attendre patiemment que l'un de ses camarades sorte. Harry faisait les cents pas devant la porte surveillant du coin de l'oeil (1) Gabrielle qui visitait le couloir, s'arrêtant devant chaque tableau et chaque armure et faisant connaissance avec eux. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui leur donna le mot de passe avant de sermonner Gabrielle car elle n'avait pas suivit le groupe.  
  
«. Gabrielle était avec moi Herm. Elle ne risquait rien. Peux tu lui montrer son dortoir ? »  
  
«Oui, bien sûr. U fait où sont ces bagages ? Je n'ai pas vu sa malle. »  
  
« Elle n'en a pas. Je parlerai demain à Sirius. Elle doit aussi avoir une baguette donc on devra aller au chemin de traverse. Peux tu lui trouver quelque chose d'autres que mes vieilles robes pour dormir ? »  
  
« Je vais voir. »  
  
Prenant Gaby par la main elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Harry prit celui qui menait aux siens. Tous ses camardes dormait déjà. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.   
  
La pièce était sombre quand Harry s'éveilla, quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi mais cela avait un rapport avec Gabrielle. Il attrapa ses lunettes et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles de première année. Il hésitait à entrer quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant passé une Gabrielle en larmes. Harry l'intercepta et la serra contre lui. Une fois qu'elle l'eu reconnu elle se calma et cessa de s'agiter laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Harry la mena dans la salle commune il s'assit avec elle dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Puis il attendit qu'elle se calme. Peu à peu l'orage se calma, d'une voix hachée elle lui raconta la cause de cette émotion, les filles de son dortoir c'était moqué d'elle parce que Hermione leur avait demandé de lui prêter un pyjama. Quand elle avait enfin réussi à s'endormir ces petites chipies (2), lui avait toute sautée dessus en même temps. Elles avaient envies de la voir se transformer. Mais Gabrielle était à bout de force et n'était pas arrivée à appeler Mimi. Donc elle voulait aller chercher Harry pour qu'il la console. Celui-ci la l'avait laissé parler, sa main caressant ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait rien faire que d'être là pour l'écouter et essayer de remplacer la mère et le père qu'elle ne verrait jamais plus. Il voulait lui donner tout ce que lui n'avait pas eu. A savoir un soutien pour les difficiles journées qui l'attendait.  
  
A force de pleurer la petite fille s'était endormie, Harry hésitait sur la conduite à tenir quand une voix sorti de l'ombre.  
  
« Tu veux que je la prenne avec moi pour cette nuit, je crois que ses camarades risque de lui faire des sales blagues si elle retourne dans son dortoir. »  
  
« Merci, tu es un amour, Gaby ma puce vient je t'ai trouver une personne de confiance pour cette nuit. Tu ne peux pas dormir avec moi ici. »  
  
La jeune fille dont il parlait repassait les mots (un amour, personne de confiance ) dans sa tête, le sourire aux lèvres (et le rouge au front). Elle tendit la main à Gabrielle.  
  
« Aller suis moi, mon lit est assez grand pour deux »  
  
A ces mots une image traversa l'esprit de Harry, la même avait du traverser celui de la jeune fille car cette fois ils rougirent de concert. Harry les accompagna jusqu'à la porte de leur dortoir puis retourna se coucher.  
  
Rien ne vient plus perturber sa nuit, il se leva néanmoins les pieds lourds car elle avait été plutôt courte. Il rejoignit ses camarades dans la salle de bain des garçons. Dès qu'une cabine de douche se libéra il se glissa sous l'eau chaude. La laissant couler sur son corps il repensa à la nuit dernière. La cruauté des enfants l'étonnerait toujours. Sous les insistance de Ron il s'extirpa de sous la douche se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse avant de descendre dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Gaby, Ginny et Hermione. Une fois réunis ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Hermione et Ron firent un détour par la table des professeur d'où ils ramenèrent les horaires de cours pour toute leur maison. Une fois la distribution achevée Hermione revint s'asseoir près de Harry avec Ron.  
  
« Et les amis , vous m'avez oublié. J'ai pas reçu mon horaire. »  
  
« McGhonagal à dis qu'elle te donnerait le tien à son cour, qui sois dis-en passant commence dans une demi-heure. Gabrielle tu commence par quoi ? »  
  
« Histoire de la magie »  
  
Harry et ses amis éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dégouttée de la gamine.  
  
« Et puce, tu as de la chance, ton professeur est un grand ami de mon parrain il est très gentil. Mieux que le fantôme que nous avions. »  
  
Le visage de Gabrielle se décrispa (un tout petit peu). Ayant fini de manger Harry et Ron remontèrent en vitesse chercher leur livre de cours. Harry en profita pour attraper son manuel d'histoire de la magie de première année. Ils rejoignirent les filles dans la salle à manger.  
  
« Vous n'allez pas chercher vos livres ? »  
  
« Nous les avons pris avant de descendre. Comme Hermione est préfet elle à regarder notre horaire hier soir. Tu aurais pu faire la même chose non grand frère ?. »  
  
Ron un peu honteux acquiesça, et quand Hermione se leva et rassembla les première année pour leur montrer le chemin vers leur premier cour il se contenta de la suivre. Il ne restaient plus que Harry et Ginny à la table.  
  
« Tu as quoi en première heure ? »  
  
« Arithmancie puis j'ai études de runes, Ron m'a déconseillé divination. »  
  
« Crois moi il a pas tort. »  
  
Il se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers sa salle de cour. Le professeur McGhonagal était déjà là bien qu'il soit (pour une fois) en avance. Hésitant il s'approche d'elle.  
  
« Professeur , Hermione m'a dit que vous aviez mon horaire. »  
  
« C'est exact Mr Potter, le voici. »  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir pour découvrir son horaire.  
  
Lundi :  
  
8h30-10h30 : Métamorphose  
  
10h45-12h45 : Divination  
  
14h00-16h00: Potion  
  
16h00-18h00 : Cour de langues  
  
Mardi :  
  
8h30-10h30: Potions (Serpentard)  
  
10h45-12h45: Potions (Serpentard)  
  
14h00-16h00: Soin aux créatures magique (SCM) (Serdaigle)  
  
16h00-18h00: cour supplémentaire de Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM) (3)  
  
Mercredi:  
  
8h30-10h30: Botanique (Poufsouffles)  
  
10h45-12h45: Botanique (Poufsouffles)  
  
14h00-16h00: Sortilège  
  
16h00-18h00: Sortilège  
  
Jeudi:  
  
8h30-10h30: DCFM  
  
10h45-12h45: DCFM  
  
14h00-16h00: Metamorphose  
  
16h00-18h00: Metamorphose  
  
Vendredi:  
  
8h30-10h30: SCM (Serdaigle)  
  
10h45-12h45: SCM (Serdaigle)  
  
14h00-16h00: DCFM supplémentaire  
  
16h00-18h00: Cour de langues  
  
Samedi:  
  
8h30-10h30: Quidditch  
  
10h45-12h45: Quidditch  
  
14h00-16h00: DCFM supplémentaire  
  
Les cours d'astronomies se donnent en fonction de l'horaire céleste, vous serez informez en temps utiles de l'heure des cours.  
  
Harry poussa un soupir et s'affala sur son bureau. C'est là que le trouvèrent Hermione et Ron. Cette dernière se saisit de l'horaire de Harry et le consulta avec Ron.  
  
« Si je vous gènes dites-le »  
  
Tout deux sursautèrent et rougirent. En effet pour consulter à son aise l'horaire de leur ami, Ron c'était mis derrière Hermione et avait caler sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ils se séparèrent et s'installèrent à leur places.  
  
McGhonagal, à qui rien de la scène n'avait échappé sourit et commença son cour. Le lundi étant réservé à la théorie ( vu qu'il n'avait 'que' deux heures.) Harry somnola sur son cahier durant tout le cour ayant passé ses vacances à étudier. Le cour d'aujourd'hui portait sur la transformation des êtres vivants en objets. Sujet beaucoup plus ardu que l'inverse. A chaque fois qu'il allait s'endormir, son professeur lui posait une question (4). Ses réponses (kilométrique), arrachait un sourire à McGhonagal et un regard d'étonnement de la part de ses condisciples. Bien qu'il n'aie jamais été un cancre à proprement dit ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu répondre avec autant d'exactitude et de précision à un professeur. Hermione et Ron seuls étaient au courant de son été studieux et n'étaient pas intrigués par le 'nouveau Harry'. Le cour finit par se terminer et Harry grimpa vers la tour Nord avec la ferme intention de continuer sa sieste entamée en métamorphose.  
  
Le cour de divination avait à peine commencé et Trelawney n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prédire sa mort que Harry sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Gaby. Il se demandait s'il devait descendre quand la trappe de la salle de cour s'ouvrit...  
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°)  
  
Ca devient une habitude  
  
J'avais envie d'utiliser un autre mot mais cela les rendraient trop méchant pour des Gryffondors..  
  
Ce sigle je l'ai lu dans d'autres fics, donc c'est un plagiat désolé  
  
Grr tous les même les profs ils peuvent pas nous laissez dormir en classe 


	8. Chapitre 8:Dure journée

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
  
réponses aux revieuws :  
  
cedokun : merci de m'avoir signaler le problème du chapitre 7  
  
anolis : je ne te dirais pas combien d'image elle a, pour la bonne raison que je n'en ai pas encore une idée bien précise  
  
Melepha : à cause de tout tes compliments. Voici la suite  
  
Angelina johnson : voilà la suite  
  
Ernia : la vengeance c'est pas bien (mais c'est si doux...lol) mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
  
Mimi Granger : y'a rien de spécial à avoir cour jusque 18h, j'ai déjà eu cour 8 heures par jour sans problème, mais bon lui il va souffrir effectivement.  
  
Ranaé : le nom des langues : au prochain chapitre. Très chargé..un peu mais bon il survivra (pour un Survivant c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire.lol.)  
  
Breizhonat :Comment ça tordues.. Elles sont à l'image de mon esprit (je crois que tordus n'est pas assez fort.. Lol)  
  
A tous, excuser mon humour, je suis fatiguée cela me fout les neurones en ébullition.  
  
Pour rappel, les paroles entre # # c'est quand Harry parle en fourchelangue  
  
Chapitre 8: Dure journée.  
  
Une petite voix en sortit :  
  
« Le pr. Rogue demande si Mr Potter peut le rejoindre aux cachots il y a un problème avec la filleule de Mr Potter. »  
  
Après avoir demander la permission de Trelawney Harry sortit et suivi l'elfe de cuisine dans les couloirs. Se demandant ce qui avait bien put arriver à sa filleule. Après de nombreux couloirs et de nombreux escaliers ils arrivèrent dans la salle de potion. Là Harry se retint pour éclater de rire. Tous les élèves étaient perché sur leur banc l'air terrifié. Rogue lui était debout contre son bureau, le visage fermé.  
  
« Votre protégée fait des siennes et m'empêche de donner cour. »  
  
En effet Harry ne l'avait pas vu mais Susie était dressé devant le professeur, dès que celui-ci bougeait elle faisait mine de lui sauter dessus.  
  
# Et bien Suzie que ce passe t-il ?#  
  
# L'affreux aux cheveux gras qui est devant moi à rendu folle de rage Gaby, je ne sais pas pourquoi et me voilà ici.#  
  
# Ne le mord pas, c'est un professeur.#  
  
# J'vais pas me salir les crocs sur ce tas de chair mal lavé !!!!#  
  
# Susie #  
  
# Je sais, j'exagère #  
  
Siffla le serpent l'air pas désolé pour deux sous.  
  
# Aller viens, tu va rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que Gaby revienne d'accord ? Où tu veux continuer à terroriser ces pauvres élèves ?#  
  
# Je ne veux pas rester ici, ça sans le souffre et l'humain mal lavé#  
  
Harry avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Visiblement Susie avait une dents contre Rogue. Celui-ci une fois que le serpent ce sois enroulé autour du cou de Harry ( arrachant au passage des cris d'effroi aux élèves) s'approcha de Harry (à bonne distance du serpent quand même).  
  
« Emmener votre protégé loin de cette salle de cour, vous pourrez lui dire qu'elle à fait perdre 10 points à Gryffondors pour menace à professeur. (1) »  
  
« Bien cela équilibrera ceux que vous venez de faire perdre à Serpentard. »  
  
« Cette règle ne s'applique pas aux professeurs Mr Potter. Quand à vous je vous retire 5 points pour insolence. »  
  
Harry sortit de la salle et au lieu de retourner chez la folle dans sa tour, traîna dans les couloirs en bavardant avec Susie. Elle lui apprit notamment que le processus d'animalus était un peu différent de celui d'animagus. En gros ce n 'était pas la personne qui modifiait son corps mais bien l'animal qui lui prêtait le sien, celle que Harry appelait Susie était en fait un alter ego de Gaby. Elle prenait pour le moment sa place quand les émotions la submergeait. Avec l'âge Gabrielle apprendrais à rester elle-même et ses différents alter ego ferait partie intégrante de son âme.  
  
La fin des cours ayant sonné il rejoignit ses amis dans la salle à manger. Il était un peu étonné de voir les autres élèves le regarder d'un air méfiant jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était Susie et non lui qu'il fixait. En effet ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voit un serpent enroulé autour du cou d'un élève sans que celui-ci semble s'en soucier. Il s'assit en compagnie de ses amis à la table. Ron et Ginny de chaque côté pour faire rempart entre le serpent et les autres élèves. En effet Susie était vexée de leur méfiance envers elle et elle dardait sur eux un regard moins que rassurant. Le repas se passa presque sans accident ; il avait presque fini de manger lorsque Susie lui fit remarqué qu'elle avait une petite faim Harry s'appliqua alors à lui donner la becquée entre deux bouchés. Ce qui ne fut pas du goût de ses plus proche voisins. Pour épargner leurs estomac sensible il sortit de table, avec Susie et une bonne provision de nourriture dans une assiette. Comme il passait devant la table des professeurs une voix doucereuse l'arrêta :  
  
« Mr Potter, vous vous croyez au dessus de vos camarades pour refuser de manger avec eux. (2) »  
  
« Il ne supporte pas de mangez à la même table que Susie. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un serpent en effet »  
  
« Si une certaine personne ne l'avais pas mis en colère, ce serrait une petite fille et elle serait en train de manger bien tranquillement avec moi. »  
  
« Encore une insolence de ce type et vous serez en retenue jusqu'à votre septième année. »  
  
# Je peux lui faire peur dit, je ne l'aime vraiment pas.#  
  
# Ne le mord pas c'est tout#  
  
Susie se glissa au sol pendant que Rogue continuait à l'engueuler à voix basse. Soudain il se tut, et tout les élèves le vire pâlir. Brusquement il se leva et recula. Susie grimpa le long de sa chaise puis s'installa à sa place et commença à manger dans l'assiette de Rogue qui avait reculé autant que sa dignité le lui permettait. Harry avec un sourire ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner (3) et dit bien fort:  
  
« Merci professeur de vous occupez de Susie pendant que je retourne avec mes cher condisciples. Mais je vous en prie Susie me dit que cela ne la dérange absolument pas que vous vous asseyez sur votre chaise. La table lui convient très bien. »  
  
Rogue n'eu d'autres solutions que de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Hagrid assis à sa droite ainsi que Madame Chourave sourire au serpent avant de se remettre simplement à manger. Comme si il était habituel pour eux (4) de manger avec un long serpent sur la table. Harry lui s'éloigna de la table et retourna s'asseoir entre Ron et Ginny. Les jumeaux lui faisaient de grand signe de victoire et même les yeux de Dumbledore pétillait, signe chez lui d'un grand amusement.  
  
« c'est bien Harry tu as oublié juste une petite chose. »  
  
« Laquelle ? »  
  
« On a potion juste après, avec les Serpentard »  
  
« J'ai pas oublié, je crois que Susie à encore envie de s'amuser »  
  
Sur ses paroles, Harry reprit son repas un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Ron et Hermione retournèrent à leur occupation favorite : se chamailler. Harry pris un moment pour découvrir le sujet de la dispute : ils se disputaient sur qui aurait l'honneur de conduire les première année à leur cour chez McGhonagal. Ridicule puisqu'ils le feraient à deux mais bon faut bien que les enfants s'amusent. Ginny elle rêvait devant son assiette pleine , enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses frères y mette un pétard.. Son hurlement sorti Harry de ses pensées et stoppa net la dispute entre Ron et Hermione. Comme ces dernier devaient accompagner les premières jusqu'à leur salle de classe Harry proposa à Ginny de la raccompagné jusqu'au dortoir pour se changer, elle accepta et ils sortirent tout les deux de la salle.  
  
« Mr Potter vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? »  
  
« Non pr. McGhonagal, mais Susie n'a pas fini de manger. Si le pr. Rogue pouvait la ramener au cachot, j'ai court avec lui à deux heure. »  
  
Sur ces mots, et sans prendre garde aux éclairs lancé par les yeux de Rogue, Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors. Pendant que la jeune fille se changeait Harry faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune. Quand elle redescendît il l'accompagna vers sa salle de classe et courut rejoindre ses amis au cours de potion.   
  
Ses amis lui avait gardé une place, il chercha des yeux Susie. Celle-ci s'enroula autour de son cou (elle était cachée dans le bric-à-brac qui jonchait le bureau) (5)  
  
# J'ai bien mangé, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser maintenant. #  
  
# Amuse toi mais souviens toi tu ne peux mordre personne. Tu veux une bonne cible ?#  
  
#Oui je t'écoute.#  
  
# Le blondinet au premier rang (5)#  
  
« Mr Potter pouvez vous arrêter de parler durant mes cours ? »  
  
« Mais professeur j'essayait de la convaincre que votre bureau n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour sa sieste »  
  
Rétorqua innocemment Harry ouvrant de grand yeux candides. Pendant ce temps Susie c'était déroulée et était partie à l'aventure dans le cachot. On entendait régulièrement un élève sursauter quand il la sentait frôler sa jambe. Bizarrement les cris venait surtout de la partie du cachot où s'était agglutiner les Serpentard.  
  
« Qui peut me dire ce que j'obtiens en mélangeant de la fiente de pigeon, avec des ?ufs de triton et de l'écorce de Betula veruquosa., Mr Potter peut- être notre dresseur de serpent ? »  
  
« Cela dépend Mr, si vous les mettez tout les trois ensemble, que vous les faites bouillir pendant trois heures, puis que vous tourner la potion trois fois ver la gauche vous obtenez un filtre d'amour très puissant. Si vous mettez d'abord la fiente de pigeon et l'écorce que vous attendez deux heures avant de mettre les ?ufs vous obtenez un poison violent. Ah, j'oubliais, si vous inversez l'écorce et les ?ufs vous avez l'antitode au poison précédent. »  
  
« On a travailler à ce que je vois, deux points pour votre bonne réponse. »  
  
Visiblement ces quelques mots avait eu dur à passer les lèvres de Rogue. Avec sécheresse il leur indiqua la potion qu'il devrait préparer le lendemain. Toute une série d'instruction apparût au tableau que les élèves se mirent à recopier. Ils copiaient depuis une demi-heure quand Susie se manifesta à nouveau elle vint s'installer sur le bureau derrière celui de Malfoy. Harry la regarda mais comme le Serpentard ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte ( pas plus que Rogue d'ailleurs) Il se tut et continua son travail de gratte papier (travail inutile vu qu'il connaissait déjà tout ça par c?ur).  
  
Un hurlement brisa sa concentration, il releva la tête...  
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
(1) il exagère là .mais il va le regretter gnak gnak gnak  
  
(2) C'est Rogue pour qui ne l'avait pas reconnu  
  
(3) Il aime jouer avec le feu là  
  
(4) Pour Hagrid ce ne serrait pas étonnant.  
  
(5) Chaudron , fiole d'ingrédients etc.  
  
(6) Question à cinq balles : qui c'est ? 


	9. Chapitre 9:Un lundi pas comme les autres

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
  
Petit message : je ne répondrais pas cette fois aux revieuws. Je le ferais la prochaine fois.  
Chapitre 9: Un lundi pas comme les autres  
  
..Malfoy plaqua sa main sur son bras gauche. On voyait du sang perlé. Rogue accourut et d'un geste sec enleva sa main et exposa à la lumière le bras du garçon. On y voyait clairement les traces de dents de Susie. Déjà la peau autour de la blessure était en train de changer de couleur, Harry comme son professeur en déduisirent que la morsure de Susie était empoisonnée.  
  
# Susie que c'est-il passé ? je t'avais dit de faire ce que tu voulais mais de ne pas mordre#  
  
# Il prévoyait de faire du mal à Gaby, de l'empoisonner en faisant exprès de rater la potion de demain. De faire le poison au lieu de l'antidote. Je suis désolée mais c'est un réflexe de reptile, on me menace, j'attaque. Au fait si tu veux le sauver, tu as peux de temps, il te suffit de laver la blessure avec de l'eau de licorne (1)#  
  
Harry reporta mot pour mot les conseils de Susie au professeur Rogue. Ce dernier annula la fin du cour et emmena Malfoy vert l'infirmerie. Malheureusement Mme Pomfresh n'avait plus d'eau de licorne. Et d'ici à ce qu'elle se la procure Draco serait mort. Déjà son bras était tout bleu. Harry était très ennuyé car il avait beau détesté Draco, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort. La mort dans l'âme il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans leur salle commune et leur raconta sa conversation avec Susie ainsi que celle entre Rogue et Pomfresh. Hermione soupira et pris son air 'je sais tout' avant de leur murmurer.  
  
« Harry, quel est ton animagus ? »  
  
« Une Lic., mais oui, tu est géniale. »  
  
Il l'embrassa (1), et nos trois complices sortirent en courant pour trouver un coin tranquille et d'assez grande taille. Ils finirent par trouver, au fin fond d'un couloir sombre et humide, une grande pièce. Mais quand Harry essaya de se transformer rien ne se passa. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de se transformer mais rien à faire. Dépité il allait renoncer quand Susie pris la parole.  
  
# Harry pour te transformer il faut que tu bannisses tout à fait Malfoy de ton esprit. Tu n'est pas concentré sur la transformation mais sur lui. #  
  
Harry comprit le bien fondé de ces paroles. Il s'assit et fit le vide dans son esprit, se rappelant les exercices de relaxation indiqué dans le bouquin, il respira profondément et au moment où son esprit se détacha de l'image de Draco le bras en sang il se transforma. Ron et Hermione étaient bouche bée tellement son animagus était beau. Tout depuis le bout de ses sabots en passant par ses yeux ( vert émeraude) jusqu'au bout de ses ailes respirait la noblesse et la fierté. Sa robe (2) était d'un blanc nacré et ses ailes aux milles et une plumes blanches étaient parées de splendides reflets de toutes les couleurs. Au milieu de son front, sa corne argentée brillait à la lumière du feu de la cheminée. Hermione fut la première à retrouvé ses esprits et sortant un bol de son sac ainsi qu'une gourde d'eau elle s'approcha de Harry.  
  
« Cornepure trempe ta corne là-dedans stp. »  
  
Harry inclina la tête posa sa corne dans le bol que Ron tenait pendant que Hermione versait l'eau. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle versait l'eau, celle-ci prenait des reflets argenté. Quand le bol fut remplit Harry reprit sa forme humaine, pendant que Hermione remplissait une fiole du précieux liquide. Sans tarder d'avantages les trois amis coururent vers l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh veillait sur Draco le visage inquiet. Depuis la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu son état avait empirer, il délirait et visiblement il avait de la fièvre. Harry s'approcha doucement du lit et appela l'infirmière.  
  
« Mme je sais qu'il vous faut de l'eau de licorne, peut être que celle-ci conviendra ?  
  
Dit-il lui tendant la fiole. L'infirmière la prit et son visage s'éclaira. Elle demanda à Harry et ses amis de l'aider en maintenant le bras de Malfoy pendant qu'elle lui appliquait l'eau. Pendant quelques instant rien ne se passa, Harry croyait avoir échoué quand soudain la couleur verte (3) de son bras diminua de façon marquante.  
  
« Il est sauvé, mon petit Harry où as-tu trouvé cette eau ? »  
  
« Je ne sais plus, désolé mais j'ai un cour »  
  
Il s'enfuit de l'infirmerie. Il arriva à bout de souffle mais à l'heure dans la salle de classe de McGhonagal. Celle-ci l'attendait :  
  
« Bien puisque nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de professeur de Sourisation (4) aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre les bases de la catzlangue (5) »  
  
« Bien professeur. »  
  
McGhonagal commença tout de suite à lui expliquer la base de la conversation chats. D'abord les miaulements. Chacun exprimant un sentiment bien particulier : la faim, la fatigue, l'envie de jouer, la joie,... Puis la signification de certaines attitudes des oreilles ou de la queue et leur correspondance avec les mouvements du corps humains. En effet s'il était nécessaire que Harry comprenne Cymry, il fallait que celle-ci puisse le comprendre aussi. Après deux heures dont Harry sortit la gorge enrouée et les muscle tendu, McGhonagal le libéra.  
  
Mais avant de pouvoir rentrer se reposer il devait encore se préoccuper de vêtements pour Gabrielle. Il passa donc chez Sirius. Arrivé devant le tableau représentant un chien endormi devant un feu, il s'arrêta ne sachant pas comment prévenir son parrain de sa présence. Pour finir il s'enhardi et allait frappé le mur quand le tableau s'effaça laissant passé Sirius.  
  
« Tu seras content d'apprendre que Mr Malfoy est sauvé, Mme Pomfresh m'a raconté que c'était toi qui avait apporté l'élixir nécessaire. Où l'avais- tu trouvé ? »  
  
« C'est une longue histoire. Dis pourrais tu m'aider, je devrais aller à Londres. »  
  
« Londres, Pourquoi ? »   
  
« Gaby il lui faut des vêtements et des fournitures scolaires. »  
  
« Ecoute il est hors de question que vous y alliez, mais si tu veux on peut se faire livrer. Pour la baguette je demanderais à Ollivender de venir ici. »  
  
« On peut, c'est vrai ? »  
  
« Oui, j'en avait déjà parler avec Dumbledore, à vrai dire, mais c'était pour moi. J'ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses avant de venir ici. Bon puisque c'est réglé parlons d'autres choses. »  
  
Entre temps Harry et Sirius était entré dans la pièce et c'était installé dans les confortables fauteuils devant la cheminée.  
  
« Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé avec le jeune Malfoy ? »  
  
« Cet imbécile à menacer Gaby et Susie l'a entendu. Elle l'a mordue pour protéger Gaby. Point final, mais elle l'a regretté, c'est elle qui nous à donner le remède. »  
  
Sirius resta silencieux un moment les yeux perdu dans le vague. Puis il repris :  
  
« Tu en parle vraiment comme si c'étaient deux personnes différentes »  
  
« C'est le cas »  
  
Et Harry lui expliqua ce que Susie lui avait confié au sujet des animalus. Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres jusqu'à l'heure du souper. En allant vers la salle à manger Harry se souvint d'un point important.  
  
# Susie, Gaby sait elle de quoi nous parlons en ce moment ?#  
  
#Non , elle est encore trop jeune.#  
  
#Merci#  
  
Harry s'arrêta devant les portes de la grande salle et tout en balayant du regard les quatre tables des élèves et celle des professeurs il demanda : : « Sirius, as tu une idée de cadeau pour Gaby, c'est son anniversaire ce soir. »  
  
« Oui je crois, j'avais égaré ça dans une de mes poches. »  
  
Et d'une des grandes poches de sa robe il sortit une boule de poil qui se révéla être un petit chaton noir du bout des pattes à la pointe de la queue. Seul son nez rose et ses yeux vert apportait une petite touche de couleur dans tout ce noir.  
  
« Egaré dans ta poche vraiment ? »  
  
Railla Harry d'un air moqueur. Il prit néanmoins le chaton en souriant, celui-ci ferait un cadeau idéal ,lui-même avait reçu une chouette pour ses onze ans et il trouva le parallèle amusant.  
  
« En tout cas merci. »  
  
« Les parrains c'est fait pour ça, maintenant va rejoindre tes amis, je crois qu'ils s'impatientent. »  
  
Harry lui sourit et rejoignit ses amis qui lui avaient réservé un place en bout de table, ainsi les autres élève étaient séparé de Susie par le gang Weasley (6) et Hermione. Apparemment l'histoire de la morsure de Malfoy avait fait le tour de l'école et beaucoup regardait Susie d'un oeil méfiant, à un tel point que Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le directeur. En quelques mots il expliqua ce qui s'était réellement passé durant le cour de potion. Dumbledore renvoya Harry à sa place puis se leva attirant l'attention de tous les élèves.  
  
« Nul doute que vous êtes tous au courant de l'accident arrivé à Mr Malfoy, dont les jours ne sont plus en danger grâce notamment à l'aide de Mll Valdor qui nous à indiqué l'antidote à sa morsure. Sous sa forme actuelle, Mlle Valdor à des réflexes de serpent, donc il vous faut éviter de la menacer ou de menacer une quelconque de ces autres formes, cela étant dit Mr Potter m'assure qu'elle regrette ce réflexe et que lui même la surveillera de plus près à l'avenir. Sur ce je vous souhaites bon appétit. »  
  
Après cette mise au point l'atmosphère de la salle s'allégea un peu. Néanmoins Harry fut heureux quand il put enfin remonter vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Là il annonça à Hermione , Ron et Ginny que le soir même c'était l'anniversaire de Gabrielle. Ils décidèrent de faire tout pour que se soit un bel anniversaire malgré la disparition de ses parents. Pour garder cette fête plus intime ils choisirent de la faire dans la grande salle où Harry c'était transformé. Les deux filles se proposèrent de décorer la salle pendant que Ron et Harry partait en expédition à la cuisine. Dobby, quand il apprit pour la petite fête s'empressa de leur confectionner un magnifique gâteau au chocolat, avec dessus, dessiné avec art, les trois animalus connu de la petite Gabrielle. Les autres elfes quand à eux préparèrent un plateau avec du chocolat chaud, des petits gâteau et toute la vaisselle nécessaire. Ils allaient remonter quand les deux frères de Ron apparurent dans la cuisine :  
  
« Et bien c'est du joli, tu prépares une fêtes et nous ne sommes pas invités. Tu me déçois Harry. »  
  
« C'est pour Gaby, c'est son anniversaire. Joignez-vous à nous je crois que cela lui fera plaisir. »  
  
Les jumeaux ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et empoignant chacun un plateau ils remontèrent vers la salle que les deux filles finissait de décorer. Un peu partout elles avaient accroché des banderoles aux couleurs rouge et or des Gryffondors. Elles avaient également rassemblé les fauteuils autour de la cheminée. Voyant que l'heure du retour de Gaby approchait Harry déposa Sally sur un fauteuil.  
  
Quand la petite fille se retransforma, ils lui chantèrent en c?ur un joyeux anniversaire (7). Puis se fut le moment des cadeaux, à la grande surprise de Harry ses amis c'était tous débrouiller pour trouver un petit quelque chose. Les jumeaux lui offrirent un feu d'artifice qui illumina la salle pendant un quart d'heure. Pour éviter de se faire repérer ils durent aux préalables insonoriser la pièce (8). Hermione lui offrit une mignonne petite broche en forme de chat. Ginny lui offrit un nécessaire de coiffure et de toilette. C'était maintenant le tour de Harry, il sorti le chaton du panier où il l'avait glissé et le posa sur les genoux de sa filleule. Le chaton tourna deux fois sur les genoux de Gaby, puis lui sauta sur l'épaule avant de s'endormir niché contre son cou. La petite fille était ravie et elle lui trouva tout de suite un nom : 'Fripon'. Seul Ron n'avait encore rien offert à Gabriel, il lui tendit un bout de cuir.  
  
« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps pour trouver un cadeau. Mais comme je savais que Harry allait te donner ce chaton, je me suis souvenu d'un des cours de sortilège de première année, il permettait d'ensorceler un objet pour en faire des étiquettes. Je l'ai quelques peu modifier et je t'ai fait ceci, c'est un collier pour Fripon. »  
  
En effet on pouvait voire graver dans le cuir en lettres élégantes le nom du petit chaton. Ginny à la demande de Gabrielle mit délicatement son collier à Fripon. Elle fit si doucement que le chaton se contenta de se blottir encore plus étroitement contre le cou de la petite fille. Après avoir soufflé ses bougies Gaby se blottit plus étroitement dans son fauteuil et écouta les six adolescents lui raconter les milles et uns petits secrets de Poudlards, tout en mangeant le gâteau et en buvant de grandes tasses de chocolats chauds. Il était presque minuit quand soudain une ombre surgit dans un coin de la salle et s'approcha du feu :  
  
« Que font sept élève de Gryffondors dont deux préfets hors de leur dortoir à cette heure de la nuit ? »  
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
(1) eau dans laquelle une licorne à baigner sa corne  
  
(2) sur la joue ne vous faites pas des idées  
  
(3) oui son bras avait changé de couleur (bleu puis vert)  
  
(4) NB :quand on parle de la couleur des poils des chevaux (et donc des licornes) on parle de la couleur de leur robe.  
  
(5) Langue des souris (désolé je suis nul pour trouver des noms)  
  
(6) Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges.  
  
(7) Langue des chats (je pense que vous aviez deviné)  
  
(8) Je vous laisse imaginer la cacophonie  
  
(9) Le sort s'appelle 'Insonorus' pour ceux que cela intéresse 


	10. Chapitre 10: Crimes et …châtiments ?

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
  
Réponses aux revieuws :  
  
Mateic : moi aussi, je m'imagine très bien Harry en train de miauler.. Pour ta question concernant Malfoy, je ne pense pas. Il n'aime pas Malfoy mais il sait que le faire mourir le rendrait a aussi détestable que Voldie. Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Luna, Philippe Gryffondors ,Didji ,Oyne, Ankou : Merci pour les messages et voici la suite.  
  
Melepha, désolé mais tu t'es gourée. Merci de suivre aussi assidûment cette fic.  
  
Audy124 : désolé mais ton message n'a pas été délivré (il est juste écrit « D »)  
Chapitre 10: Crimes et ..châtiments ????  
  
Tous sursautèrent et tournèrent et tournèrent le regard en direction de la voix. En premier lieu, ils ne distinguèrent qu'une silhouette noire recouverte d'une grande cape. Puis avec soulagement ils virent dépasser une longue barbe blanche. Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir et à avancer un fauteuil à son directeur. Le regard pétillant il s'assit et accepta la tasse de chocolat chaud et le bout de gâteau que lui tendit Ginny. Ron et Hermione eux restaient figés, la remarque du vieux magicien dans les oreilles, en fait ils craignaient que celui-ci leur retire leurs postes.  
  
« Tu m'a aussi apporté un cadeau dit ?? »  
  
« Gaby, d'abord tu dois dire vous à monsieur le directeur ensuite il est impoli de quémander un cadeau. »  
  
« Tu tiens ton rôle à c?ur à ce que je vois Harry. Et, oui, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi petite fille. »  
  
Et de sous son chapeau il sortit une petite boule de cristal. Au milieu brillait une photo des parents de la petite. Ceux -ci souriaient et lui envoyaient des baisers. Harry inquiet surveillait sa filleule craignant l'afflux d'émotion qui risquait de la faire se transformer une fois de plus. Mais la petite fille laissa juste échappé deux larmes qui coulèrent en silence sur ses joues. Elle alla embrasser Dumbledore, celui-ci la pris sur ses genoux. Il regarda autour de lui pendant que la petite fille observait son nouveau cadeau.  
  
« Mesdemoiselles vous avez fait du beau travail pendant que ces messieurs faisaient la razzia à la cuisine (1)»  
  
A ces compliments les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent.  
  
« Messieurs Fred et Georges Weasleys pourriez vous reconduire cette jeune personne au dortoirs SVP ? »  
  
Les jumeaux sans un mot prirent chacun une main de la Gabrielle et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, ils sortirent. Dumbledore une fois que la porte fut fermé reporta son regard vers nos quatre amis qui n'en menaient pas large.  
  
« Je ne poserais qu'une seule question, je veux une réponse sincère. »  
  
Le regard sévère du magicien faisait paraître son silence pesant. Les adolescents se regardaient, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, redoutant plus que tout de décevoir leur directeur que tous appréciaient énormément.  
  
« Quels sont vos animagus ? Avant que vous niez quoi que ce soit j'ai parlé à Sirius et il m'a dit qu'il vous avait envoyé les quatre livres. »  
  
Son regard pétillant rassura nos quatre amis. Harry se lança le premier et se transforma en licorne. Puis la panthère le rejoignit. Ron et Hermione tardèrent un peu, puis se transformèrent dans le plus parfait ensemble. Dumbledore resta méditatif devant ce surprenant quatuor. Sur un signe de sa part les quatre enfants reprirent leur forme normale.  
  
« Harry tes deux autres formes, tu les possèdent déjà ? »  
  
« Oui, je suis également un lion et une panthère comme celle de Ginny. »  
  
« Dommage j'espérais.. »  
  
Mais il n'alla pas plus loin, avant de les renvoyer il se contenta de leur dire que la salle serait dorénavant protégé par un tableau. Et qu'ils seraient les seuls à pouvoir y accéder. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitter la pièce, il se releva mettant machinalement un peu d'ordre d'un coup de baguette, renvoyant la vaisselle à la cuisine et remettant les meubles en place.  
  
« Si ce n'est pas lui, qui est-ce ? »  
  
Sur ces paroles étranges il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur la pièce avant de sortir.  
  
Le lendemain matin c'est les pieds lourds que Harry et Ron rejoignirent les filles dans la salle à manger. Les filles n'étaient pas en meilleure forme part contre Gaby semblait de très très bonne humeur. Elle montrait à tous son petit chaton et sa boule de cristal. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, puis Harry, Hermione et Ron partirent en traînant les pieds vers les cachots pendant que Ginny allait en histoire de la magie et Gaby en sortilèges. Bien que Harry aie eu quelques appréhension personne ne vient le chercher ainsi il put se concentrer sur sa potion avec ses deux amis. Ils eurent finit leur potion (2) environ un quart d'heure avant Malfoy (3). Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil sur leur chaudron avant de grincer :  
  
« 5 points pour Gryffondors. »  
  
Cela leur fit plaisir, mais comme par ailleurs Neville s'était tromper dans l'ordre des ingrédients, les Gryffondors avait une fois de plus perdu des points durant un cour de Rogue. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème, Gaby s'étant fait une amie, Harry put souffler un peu. C'est le c?ur content qu'il rejoignit la salle de DCFM pour son cour supplémentaire. En entrant dans la pièce Harry fut étonné de voir Dumbledore discutant avec Sirius. Se retournant ce dernier se retourna.  
  
« Harry, Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
« Bien merci, au fait ton cadeau à beaucoup plut à Gabrielle. »  
  
« Vraiment, bien je vais aller voir si ce coquin est bien installé. Au fait amuses-toi bien. »  
  
Et il planta là un Harry étonné.  
  
« Harry c'est moi qui te donnerait ces cours supplémentaires. Nous allons commencer par une révision de tous les sorts que tu as vu l'année dernière puis nous nous entraîneront avec ceux qui étaient dans le livre que je t'ai offert. »  
  
S'en suivi deux longues et épuisantes heures. Dumbledore poussa Harry dans ses retranchement envoyant les sorts de plus en plus rapidement. Harry vers la fin envoyaient les sorts plus à l'instinct que de manière réfléchie. Quand, enfin, le vieux magicien lui signifia la fin du cours Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Sortant un morceau de chocolat de sa poche Dumbledore le mit dans sa main. Son jeune élève en mastiqua péniblement un bout avant de renoncer à manger le reste.  
  
« Désolé de te pousser comme cela, mais je n'ai pas le choix. »   
  
Harry lui sourit pour exprimer son assentiment, n'ayant pas la force d'en faire d'avantages.  
  
« Il faut absolument que tu mange »  
  
Ajouta Dumbledore, remarquant que le jeune homme ne finissait pas son chocolat, et il ne laissa pas partir avant que Harry n'aie finit la plaquette. Le corps et l'esprit engourdi, il remonta vers sa chambre. Quand il entra dans la pièce aux couleurs rouge et or ses amis levèrent les yeux vers lui puis, voyant son air crevé, retournèrent à leurs occupations. Il s'affala dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et les observa. Ron et Hermione faisaient leurs devoirs ( ???????) tandis que Ginny aidait Gaby à étudier sa leçon d'histoire. Cette image des deux têtes, l'une rousse et l'autre blonde parût à notre jeune orphelin une tendre scène de foyer. Il imagina ce qu'aurait été sa vie si cette nuit (4) n'avait jamais eu lieu. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry, ayant plus ou moins récupéré, rejoignit Ginny et Gabrielle.  
  
Il aidait Ginny à finir ses devoirs (3) quand Fripon, qui jusque là somnolait sur les genoux de Gaby, décida à que les feuilles qui traînaient sur la table étaient 'sa' propriété. Tous les élèves qui tentaient de les protéger s'en sortaient avec des coups de griffes. Harry mit fin, à la demande express des pauvres élèves, à ce manège, en prenant le chenapan par le cou et en demandant à Gabrielle de le monter dans son dortoir. La fin de la soirée se termina dans le calme nos sept compères allant dormir sitôt leur repas avalé.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, la chambre était encore plongée dans le noir. Comme il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir il se leva, constatant qu'il avait environ une heure avant que ces amis se lève il en profita pour prendre un long bain. Là dans les vapeurs fleurant bon la lavande ses pensées s'évadèrent vers une jeune fille, il revoyait ses longs cheveux doux comme le satin et qui sentaient bon comme..comme. il n'arrivait pas à le définir. Il entendait son rire cristallin, voyait son regard franc et doux comme le velours. Il goûtait tranquillement à son songe quand Ron pénétra dans la salle de bain brisant la bulle de son rêve éveillé.  
  
« Harry dépêche toi les filles sont prêtes. »  
  
Et il ressortit de la salle de bain. Harry se dépêcha et rejoins ses amis pour une nouvelle journée. Les cours se passèrent sans anicroche et Harry commençait enfin à se détendre quand une petite fille vint le chercher à sa sortie du cours de sortilèges. Il mit un moment avant de la reconnaître, c'était Aurélie la nouvelle amie de Gaby. Des sanglots dans la voix elle n'arriva qu'à articuler deux mots : Gabrielle... Soin au animaux magique. Harry prit la petite Aurélie par la main et courut rejoindre Hagrid. Celui- ci se tenait devant sa cabane, lui d'ordinaire si calme se tordait les mains. Mais ce qui inquiéta Harry c'était les larmes qui roulaient de ses yeux détrempant sa barbe.  
  
« Gabrielle, où est-elle ? »  
  
« On essayait de sauver une couvée de papilonuit quand celui dont elle s'occupait à émis sa dernière lueur. J'essayais de la consoler quand elle a disparût. »  
  
« Disparût ? Comment ça ? »  
  
« Elle s'est transformée en oiseau. Elle est partie vers la forêt.»  
  
Aurélie avait pris le relais du garde-chasse pour raconter l'histoire à Harry.  
  
« Depuis qu'elle est partie on l'entend chanté »   
  
Un chant mélancolique résonnait dans l'air doux de l'après-midi, Hermione qui se tenait près de Harry écouta un moment puis dit :  
  
« C'est un rossignol Harry, normalement ils ne chantent que la nuit. »  
  
Ginny qui avertie par Ron était accouru, glissa sa main dans celle de Harry et les larmes aux yeux lui murmura :  
  
« Dieux que ce chant est beau, mais si triste. »  
  
Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. En effet le chant du rossignol semblait exprimer toutes les peines du monde, il faisait remonter tout les pénibles souvenirs de sa courte existence : son enfance chez les Dursleys, les humiliation, la douleur de vivre sans ses parents, la mort de Diggory, la douleur de...  
  
Quand il parvint à s'arracher de la pénible rêverie causée par le chant de Gabrielle il regarda autour de lui. Plusieurs élèves de Gryffondors étaient rassemblés. Tous serrés dans les bras les uns des autres et le visage baigné de larmes. Hermione était effondrée dans les bras de Ron. Tenant toujours Ginny il se secoua et se forçat à réagir.  
  
« Réveillez-vous, n'écoutez plus le chant de l'oiseau. Que les plus grands ramènent les premières à leur dortoir et essayer de les consoler. »  
  
En entendant sa voix Hermione et Ron semblèrent se réveiller, en rougissant Hermione se dégagea des bras de Ron et, ensemble ils entreprirent d'exécuter les 'ordres' de Harry. Celui-ci avec l'aide de Ginny qui avait refusé de le lâcher entrepris de réconforter Hagrid.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard ils laissèrent celui-ci devant une grande tasse de thé et à moitié réconforté. Harry vérifia qu'aucun élève n'était dans le parc à porté d'oreille du rossignol. Mais les préfets avaient fait leurs travail et tous était dans leurs salle communes respectives. Maintenant que tout le monde était à l'abris il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire pour Harry : Retrouver Gabrielle. Oui mais comment ????  
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
1 Mais comment il sait toujours tout. ???????  
  
2 antidote au poison (voir chapitre précédent)  
  
3 le pauvre il a même pas manqué de cour, gnak gnak  
  
4 celle de la mort de ses parents  
  
5 qu'elle avait délaissé pour aider Gabrielle 


	11. Chapitre 11: Le chant du rossignol

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
  
Revieuws :  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une revieuws voici la suite.  
  
Pour Breizhonat : non tu n'as rien manqué. Ils sont tous très proche et ne se rende ps vraiment compte de leur sentiments (pour le moment) mais cela m'amuse de les propulser systématiquement dans les bras de leur (future) moitié. J'espère que c'est plus clair pour toi. Sinon j'essaierais d'être plus clair. Ps : comment vont tes côtes ???  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 11: Le chant du rossignol.  
  
Harry resta un long moment immobile, l'esprit en ébullition. Puis d'un coup il se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. Là ils demanda à Ron, Ginny et Hermione de le suivre. Une fois dans leur salle il exposa son plan : Hermione chercherais le rossignol par les airs et Ron sous sa forme de loup, Ginny et lui-même sous leur forme de panthères chercheraient par voie de terre. La nuit étant tombée, et que les repas allaient être servi dans les salles communes, ils prirent la cape d'invisibilité de Harry pour sortir du château. Comme elle n'était pas assez grande pour eux quatre Hermione sorti par la fenêtre (1). En passant près du bureau de McGhonagal ils entendirent celle-ci discuter des événements de l'après-midi avec Dumbledore.  
  
« A-t-on retrouver la petite Valdor ? »  
  
« Non, et pourtant tous les professeur ont fouillés les alentours tant qu'il faisait jour. »  
  
« Et le jeune Potter ? L'a t-il trouvée ? »   
  
« Il a déjà beaucoup de choses à penser Minerva, il n'a que quinze ans. Il n'a pas à prendre toute la responsabilité d'une gamine de onze ans. Et pourtant c'est lui qui a pris les choses en main dans le parc renvoyant tout le monde aux dortoirs. Allons manger »  
  
Ayant peur de se faire prendre nos trois amis se dépêchèrent de sortir. En passant devant la cabane de Hagrid ils virent celui-ci accoudé à la fenêtre de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Harry eu de la peine pour lui. Le brave demi-géant se reprochait visiblement la transformation de Gaby.  
  
Une fois dans la forêt ils prient leur formes animagi et se séparèrent. Ils cherchèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Cornepure venait de retrouver Ventsoyeux quand ils entendirent un loup hurler. Ils partirent à toutes pattes pour trouver Orion en train de hurler pendant que Séléné tenait un jeune rossignol entre ses serres. Tous à l'exception de cette dernière reprirent leur forme humaine. Harry ôtât délicatement Gabrielle de l'étreinte de Séléné qui redevient Hermione. Seulement ils s'aperçurent d'un léger problème, sous leur forme animagi ils s'étaient énormément éloigné du château et que pour y rentrer ils leur faudrait de heures. C'est Ron qui trouva la solution  
  
« Deux d'entre nous dont toi Harry rester avec Gabrielle ici et puis les deux autres vont chercher Dumbledore. »  
  
« Je vais rester avec Harry partez vous deux, tu cours plus vite que moi frérot, tu n'auras pas de mal à suivre Herm. »  
  
Ces deux derniers partirent donc laissant Ginny et Harry seul au milieu de la forêt. Les deux adolescents se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le petit rossignol avait au grand soulagement de Harry cesser de chanter et se tenait tranquille dans les mains de Harry. Ginny un bras serrer autour de la taille de Harry et la tête contre son épaule passait une main légère sur le dos de l'oiseau caressant parfois accidentellement la main de Harry. Ils finirent par s'endormir et c'est dans cette position que Sirius et Dumbledore les trouva. Délicatement il transféra Gaby dans une cage et envoya celle-ci dans la salle secrète. Puis il prit le petite Ginny pendant que Sirius se chargeait de Harry.  
  
Harry se sentait bien, il se sentait bien au chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux. Sirius était là discutant à voix basse avec Dumbledore. Une tête rousse dépassait du fauteuil près de lui. De l'autre côté Ron et Hermione étaient assis les yeux fixés sur les flammes du foyer. Harry se redressa et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui.  
  
« Ah, notre marmotte se réveille, tu n'imagines pas la frayeur que m'a causé l'arrivée d'Hermione et de Ron sans vous deux, j'ai crût qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. »  
  
Mais Harry avait d'autre chose en tête que l'inquiétude de son parrain. Il sourit pour le rassurer avant de demander.  
  
« Où est Gabrielle ? »  
  
« Perchée quelque part dans cette pièce. Ne t'inquiète pas. »  
  
Ginny au son de leur voix s'était réveillée. Dumbledore prit quelques minutes affin de les sermonner sur les dangers qu'ils avaient encouru puis voyant leur yeux se fermer il fit apparaître des matelas et des sacs de couchages et leurs proposa de dormir dans la salle. Sirius et lui quittèrent la pièce une fois les enfants bien installé. Harry entendit Gabrielle se posé près de lui avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
Au matin, il trouvèrent Gaby entre eux, elle s'était glissé contre Harry. Elle avait l'air épuisée mais souris quand son parrain la réveilla. Nos quatre vadrouilleurs et Gabrielle retrouvèrent leurs amis au déjeuner. Visiblement Dumbledore avait annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé Gaby durant la nuit car, quand il passa la porte avec Gaby, la petite Aurélie courut vers son amie et lui sauta au cous et les Gryffondors l'acclamèrent. Harry et ses amis rejoignirent les jumeaux avec les deux petites filles. En plein milieu du repas Harry émit un gémissement et se prit la tête dans les mains. Inquiet ses amis le regardèrent. Ginny lui prit la main et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Au sourire résigné qui barra le visage de Harry les autres soupirèrent de soulagement, ce n'était pas une attaque de Voldemort.  
  
« Je viens de penser à quelque chose, Gaby est aussi un rossignol donc je vais devoir apprendre sa langue aussi. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un cour supplémentaire. »  
  
Devant son air chagrin les autres éclatèrent de rire. Et plus il accentuait cette expression plus les autres se tordaient de rire. Fred tomba même de son banc et Ron avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient encore en train de se bidonner quand une voix les ramena au calme.  
  
« Je vous signale que mon cour commence dans dix minutes, vos camarades vont vous attendre. »  
  
C'était Sirius qui essayait vainement de prendre l'air sérieux. Les adolescents se séparèrent donc et regagnèrent leurs salles respectives. Sirius les y suivit le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Sirius attira l'attention de ses élèves en projetant sur le tableau la marque des ténèbres. Le silence s'abattit d'un coup laissant place à une sourde inquiétude.  
  
« Ceci est la marque des ténèbres, vous savez tous ce qu'elle signifie mais en connaissez vous l'origine ? Oui Harry ? »  
  
« Au départ elle était une marque de protection contre le mal, elle était blanche, mais un puissant sorcier l'a corrompue, elle est devenue noire et elle est devenue symbole du mal absolu. »  
  
« Bien dix points pour Gryffondors. Elle n'a heureusement plus aucun pouvoirs magique, il s'agit seulement d'un signe de ralliement. Bon aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre certains sors qui pourront vous être utile en cas d'attaque. »  
  
Quand le cour fut fini Sirius retint un moment Harry et envoya les autres manger.  
  
« Madame Guipure et Mr Ollivender ont accepter de passer ce midi pour les vêtements et la baguette de Gabrielle. Hagrid est allé quand à lui chercher le reste de l'équipement de Gabrielle. Va la chercher et ramène là ici. »  
  
Harry obéit. Après que Mme Guipure aie pris les mesures de la petite fille, Harry s'entendit avec elle du nombre de robes nécessaires, il lui acheta également une robe un peu plus fantaisiste pour les fêtes. Pendant que la Sorcière discutait avec Sirius Mr Ollivender présentât différentes baguette à Gabrielle, aucune ne réagissait. Finalement il n'en resta plus qu'une, elle était fine, toute blanche avec de délicate nervure qui dessinait un entrelacement de courbes. Dès qu'elle l'eut dans les mains la baguette jeta des millier de petites étincelles.  
  
« Cette baguette est une des dernières que j'ai fabriqué, 22.5 cm bois de saule blanc avec une plume de colombe de feu, c'est une baguette particulièrement puissante pour les sors de protection. Mr Potter votre baguette fonctionne t'elle toujours comme vous le souhaiter ? »  
  
Harry lui répondit par l'affirmative et paya la baguette de Gabrielle. Puis les deux enfants prirent conger des adultes et coururent manger un bout avant les cours de l'après-midi. Ceux-ci se passèrent sans anicroche ainsi que le reste de la journée. Quand ils remontèrent aux dortoirs les robes de Gabrielle avait été livrées et elle s'amusa avec Aurélie à toutes les essayer. Vers neuf heures les plus jeunes allèrent dormir tandis que les grands s'attaquaient à leurs devoirs.  
  
Harry eu vite fini ceux pour le cour de potion et de métamorphose mais il avait du mal avec l'étude de la catzlangue. Quand Harry renonça à essayer de reproduire la différence entre le miaulement qui signifiait ' Bienvenu chez moi' et celui qui disait 'Ici c'est chez moi, ne t'approche pas' Ron et Hermione commençait une nouvelle dispute et Ginny ne semblait plus savoir ou donner de la tête avec son devoirs pour le cour de potion. D'un coup d'oeil il s'assura que ces deux amis n'en étaient pas encore à s'étriper et rejoignis Ginny. Avec son aide elle eu vite terminé son devoir. Continuant sur leur lancée ils terminèrent même ceux pour Soin aux créatures magiques et pour métamorphose.  
  
Ginny s'étira et gémi, ses épaules lui faisait mal d'avoir écrit pendant deux heures penchée sur ses parchemins. Harry se leva et se plaça derrière elle, doucement il commença à masser les épaules de la jeune fille qui, détendue, se laissa aller la tête appuyée contre le jeune homme. Un 'hum' bourru les tira soudain de leur transe. Ron regardait Harry une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux. Hermione pris la parole :  
  
« Il est tard, il faut que nous allions dormir. Au revoir Harry »  
  
Puis s'en prévenir elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron avant de quitter la pièce. Ginny la suivit après un dernier regard à Harry. Quand les deux furent sortis Ron descendis de son nuage où le baiser de Hermione l'avait envoyé.  
  
« Harry puisque ma s?ur semble avoir un sérieux béguin pour toi il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire »  
  
Il mit sa main dans sa poche et....  
  
1 sous forme de chouette bien entendu 


	12. Chapitre 12:Frères ennemis

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
  
Réponses aux revieuws :  
  
Melepha : meeeeeeeeeeeeuh, non je rigole. Je suis désolée que tu n'aimes pas mes fins de fics mais moi j'adore donc.. Voici la suite (ne lit pas la fin cela se termine encore sur un suspense lol.  
  
Philippe Gryffondors : bon je veux bien ce chapitre ne fais 'que' 1600 mots mais j'en mets deux par semaine !!! Avec mes études je ne peux pas faire mieux.  
  
Miya Black : Tu n'aimes pas ma manière de finir les chapitres ? Je regrette mais moi je ne changerais pas mon style (désolé). Le nom de Gaby en rossignol tu le sauras bientôt je peux juste te dire que cela serra plutôt pénible pour Harry  
  
Vivi : pour maintenant  
  
Sirius Black : cela donne du suspense.. Voilà la suite (mais tu risques de ne pas aimer la fin)  
  
Breizhonat : pitié pour mes oreilles stp, et puis tu verras bientôt ce que Ron a dans sa poche et ce qu'il va en faire.. Au fait essaye du lait chaud avec du miel pour tes cordes vocales malmenées.  
  
PS : tu n'as pas réussi à faire éclater mon écran  
  
Luna : merci de tous ces compliments (je sens que je vais rougir)  
  
Mamoru Kusanaguy : j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur dans ton pseudo.  
  
Je dois dire que tes compliments me font très très plaisir, mais n'exagère- tu pas un peu (beaucoup même) ??? Il y a plusieurs fic sur ce site qui valent et même dépasse la mienne (enfin c'est mon avis). Mais voici la suite en espérant ne pas te décevoir.  
  
Alana chantelune : ton surnom viendrait pas des Tayledras par hasard (Mercedes Lackey) ??  
  
Merci de ton message il me fait très plaisir. L'idée que les animeaux échangent leur corps avec Gaby vient de mon esprit complètement tordu (même Freud ne s'y retrouverait pas lol) Voici la suite..  
  
A tous :  
  
--récemment j'ai lu une fic sur le site où Harry recevait des cours d'un elfe. Il y apprenait la langue elfique grâce à une pyramide. Malheureusement je n'arrives pas à la retrouver pouvez-vous m'aider ???  
  
--Comment fait-on pour afficher les textes en italique et en gras à partir de Word ? Si qqn pouvait me renseigner se serait sympa  
  
Bonne lecture à tous  
  
Chapitre 12: frères ennemis.  
  
..... sortit un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Avant de le tendre à Harry.  
  
« Je vais te demander un conseil, toi qui est un de ses meilleurs amis.. Comment apprivoiser Hermione ? »  
  
« Tu veux un bon conseil Ron ? Tu rigoles ? Non ? Bon. Tu n'as pas à l'apprivoiser rassure-toi, ne viens t-elle pas de t'embrasser ? Elle t'a montré le chemin suis-le. »  
  
« Pour ma petite s?ur je te préviens, fais-lui du mal et tu auras les 6 frères Weasleys sur le dos. Meilleur ami ou pas. »  
  
Ils se regardèrent un moment sérieux comme des papes puis éclatèrent de rire. Et c'est en se soutenant l'un l'autre qu'ils grimpèrent les escaliers, se déshabillèrent et se mirent au lit. Mais avant d'éteindre la lumière Harry murmura à Ron :  
  
« Je te le promets Ron »  
  
Et les deux garçons glissèrent dans un sommeil réparateur. Rien ne troubla leur sommeil ni la matinée du jour suivant. C'est donc l'esprit paisible que Harry rejoignis Dumbledore pour son cours de DCFM.  
  
« Bien, nous allons recommencer le travail de mardi, juste pour travailler ton endurance mais pour te compliquer la tâche, je vais multiplier les cibles. »  
  
Sur ce il prononça une formule que Harry ne comprit pas et une nuée de petites choses lui foncèrent dessus l'attaquant de tous les côtés. Bien qu'il arriva à en éviter la plupart, celles qui le touchaient lui faisaient une légère blessure. Si bien qu'au bout des deux heures Harry était couvert d'une myriade de mini coupures. Il n'avait qu'une envie courir à l'infirmerie pour prendre une des potions miracle de Mme Pomfresh. Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit Dumbledore lui dénia ce confort.  
  
« Harry en sortant ne va pas faire soigner tes blessures chez Mme Pomfresh. Toute blessure que je t'infligerais dans ses séances suivra la même règle. Bien entendu si tu te blesses en dehors tu peux te faire soigner. Mais la gêne que te coûtent ces blessures est nécessaire pour que tu te rendes compte que ce que je t'enseigne est vital. »  
  
Puis il sortit de la pièce laissant Harry un peu abasourdi et endolori. Puis se retenant de gémir, il rejoignis la salle de cour de McGhonagal pour son cour de catzlangue, ce dernier finit de l'achever. En effet McGhonagal reprit la leçon précédant mais sous sa forme animagus et, à chaque fois que Harry se trompait, elle lui sautait dessus et lui faisait une légère griffure. Les deux heures passées elle repris forme humaine. Harry en était presque à espérer qu'elle l'achève.  
  
« M. Potter vous m'étonner, vous avez acquis, à la dure, je le conçois, les bases de la catzlangue désormais nous nous contenterons de travailler votre aisance à la parler. »  
  
« Déjà mais cela ne fait que deux cours. »  
  
« La catzlangue est relativement simple à parler sans nuance mais jamais vous n'apprendrez ces dernières. Vous en savez suffisamment pour discuter avec la jeune Valdor mais vous parlerez comme un jeune chat. Sans nuance »  
  
« Merci professeur »  
  
« De rien, vous enseigner était un vrai plaisir »  
  
Harry frémit quand elle étendit ses mains devant elle en examinant ses ongles. Puis elle lui décocha un sourire sardonique avant de guérir les griffures qu'elle lui avait infligées d'un coup de baguette.  
  
« Au fait, nous vous avons trouvé un professeur pour les cours de sourisations mais il nous semble urgent que vous appreniez la langue des rossignols c'est pourquoi nous avons demandé à votre professeur de venir ce soir vous enseigner les bases. »  
  
Harry la regarda un moment pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Ce soir mais ils étaient fous, il était crevé, il voulait dormir. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot il vit son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Rogue pénétra dans la pièce...  
  
« Avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui je suis animagus et mon animal- image est le rossignol, je ne suis pas répertorié sous le nom de Rogue mais sous celui de Vogue : une regrettable erreur de l'administration. »  
  
Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de souffler, il lui assena la pire cour de sa vie. Les sons se suivaient et résonnaient dans la tête de Harry. Comment il arrivait à les retenir cela restait pour lui un vrai mystère ! Et Rogue aussi paraissait étonné. L'air déterminé à lui apprendre toute la langue le soir même il augmenta encore la vitesse mais Harry suivait toujours. Il ne s'arrêtât qu'au moment où Harry s'écroula la tête entre les mains, récitant sans fin les dernières phrases que son professeur lui avait appris.  
  
Rogue le toisa un moment, mais comme son élève ne se relevait pas il s'approcha de lui inquiet. Harry était tout pâle et ses yeux fixaient le mur en face de lui sans sembler le voir. Rogue prit le gamin dans ses bras et fut étonné qu'il soit aussi léger. Puis il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. L'infirmière le voyant entrer serra les lèvres.  
  
« Que ce passe t-il ? »  
  
« Je dirais que ce .gamin n'a pas mangé à sa faim pendant longtemps. De plus je crois que j'ai un peu surestimer ses forces durant mon cours. »  
  
Ces derniers mots dit sur un ton légèrement (1) honteux. Alors qu'il disait ces derniers mots Dumbledore entra dans la pièce l'air quelque peut furieux.  
  
« Severus, je t'avais dit de commencer aujourd'hui mais tu l'as retenu pendant plus de quatre heures. Il a manqué son repas. et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Mme Pomfresh je vous demanderais de ne soigner que sa fatigue ses blessures font partie de son entraînement. »  
  
Pomfresh le regarda horrifiée mais son air sévère lui ôtât l'idée même de protester. Doucement elle se pencha vers Harry et voulu lui faire boire le contenu d'une fiole mais Harry les dents serrées refusa d'avaler. Finalement Rogue prêtât main forte à l'infirmière pour forcer le jeune garçon à ingérer le remède. Cela fait, elle les chassa tous les deux de l'infirmerie, affirmant haut et fort que le jeune garçon serait vite remis sur pieds.  
  
Le réveil de Harry fut plutôt douloureux, non seulement tout son corps lui paraissait avoir été passé à la moulinette, mais il avait la sensation d'avoir avaler du verre pilé tellement sa gorge lui paraissait douloureuse. Petit à petit il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, les formes floues qu'il voyait suffisait à lui signaler qu'il était à l'infirmerie, mais qu'elles étaient les deux masses qui lui tenaient aussi chaud. Il avança la main et sentit deux têtes de chats. Avec un gémissement il identifia la première. Sa filleule avait recommencé. Mais qui était le second chat ??. Il s'assit et attrapa ses lunettes sut la table de nuit. Il les posa sur son nez et put enfin identifier Patterond. Le chat orange, maintenant éveillé, avait entamé la toilette de la petite chatte blanche qu'il maintenait d'une grosse patte. Harry vit également que Fripon s'était installé sur le lit non loin de son oreiller. Péniblement il rassembla dans sa tête ses connaissances en catzlangue et s'adressa à la petite boule de poil blanche.  
  
# Cymry que fais-tu là ? #  
  
La chatte mis un moment avant de sembler comprendre que c'était Harry qui lui parlait, elle repoussa la patte de Pattenrond et s'assit.  
  
# Tu as disparût, elle s'est sentie abandonnée et au milieu de la nuit elle m'a appelé. Je suis venu ici avec Pattenrond, il m'a montré le chemin, et Fripon, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul.#  
  
# Bien, peux-tu m'enseigner l'incantation pour ramener Gaby, pas pour l'utiliser maintenant mais pour plus tard. #  
  
# Susie te la déjà enseignée, c'est la même mais en catzlangue. Je propose que tu me laisse dormir maintenant et que tu en fasses autant.#  
  
# Cymry à raison tu es trop fatigué même Hermione le dit. Je me demande : ton ami Ron aime les chats ? Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup moi j'ai l'impression.#  
  
# Pattenrond, Ron aime bien les chats, s'il ne t'aimait pas avant c'est que tu attaquais son rat.#  
  
# Je comprends. Mais je préfèrerais m'assurer de cela puisque je vais passer un bon bout de temps avec lui.#  
  
# Que dis-tu ? Comment le sais-tu ? #  
  
# Ils ont passé leur temps à s'embrasser après que cette mignonne petite fille soit aller s'endormir. #  
  
Au ton dégoûter du chat Harry éclata de rire puis il se recoucha et les trois chats se blottirent contre lui. Tous ensemble ils replongèrent dans le sommeil.  
  
Il fut réveiller quelques heure plus tard par les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il se souvint, avec difficultés, qu'il avait organisé pour le matin même des sélections pour remplacer la poursuiveuse et le gardien qui les avaient quittés ayant terminé leur septième année. Le corps raide il s'extirpa de son lit, s'habilla et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son dortoir avec les trois chats sur les talons. Toutes les personnes qui croisaient cet étrange cortège y allait de sa remarque spirituelle. Malheureusement au détour d'un couloir il tomba sur Malfoy.  
  
« Alors on recueille les chats errant en plus, ha non j'y suis, il y a là le chat de cet Sang-de Bourde, le minou de ta petite protégée qui elle-même est, je suppose, cette horreur blanche »  
  
Harry n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste que les trois chats lui sautèrent dessus. Harry les laissa faire un petit moment (2) avant d'intervenir.  
  
# Mes amis laisser ce bon à rien, vous aller salir vos pattes sur ce torchon ambulant.#  
  
Après quelques derniers coups de griffes les trois chats laissèrent Malfoy et suivirent Harry qui regagna son dortoir pour y prendre son éclair de feu. Puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Là une surprise l'attendait...  
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
1 très très légèrement  
  
2 petites vengeances gnak gnak gnak ( Malfoy devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue) 


	13. Chapitre 13: Une nouvelle équipe

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
  
Réponses aux revieuws :  
  
A tous : Vous avez vu, j'ai 86 revieuws à ce jour !!!! Merci beaucoup !!!  
  
--récemment j'ai lu une fic sur le site où Harry recevait des cours d'un elfe. Il y apprenait la langue elfique grâce à une pyramide. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à la retrouver pouvez-vous m'aider ???  
  
--Comment fait-on pour afficher les textes en italique et en gras à partir de Word ? Si qqn pouvait me renseigner se serait sympa  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Hello j'ai pas oublié notre accord mais le chapitre 14 est pas encore écrit  
  
Mamoru Kusanaguy : Ben merci pour tes compliments ; voici la suite  
  
Oyne : Chouette que tu aies apprécié le cours de Rossignol, moi j'étais hors d'haleine quand j'ai fini ce passage tellement je me mettais à la place de Harry.  
  
Ranaé : il a quand même le dimanche de libre, mais c'est vrai que sa semaine ressemble plus à un parcours du combattant qu'à une semaine d 'école normale  
  
Matteic : il me semble en effet qu'il y a beaucoup de point commun entre ta fic : 'Le procès' et la mienne. Non, Sirius ne va pas régler le compte de Severus, enfin je ne pense pas. Et puis, je suis sadique et fière de l'être !!!!!!!!  
  
Csame : tu peux me dire ce qui te dérange dans ma fic pour que tu dises cela ???? Dis-le-moi cela m'intéresse  
  
Miya Black : Encore une qui veux me tuer, décidément j'ai intérêts à louer les services d'un garde du corps..Voilà la suite pour calmer tes pulsions meurtrières  
  
Sirie et Didji : Voici la suite.  
  
Melepha : encore une fin de chapitre que tu ne vas pas aimer, désolée ( en fait non je suis pas désolée 'petit rire sadique')  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 13: Une nouvelle équipe.  
  
En plus de toute l'équipe de l'année passée, la moitié des élèves de Gryffondors c'était déplacé. Sirius était là également ainsi que McGhonagal. Quand ils aperçurent Harry tous ces équipiers sautèrent sur leurs balais et s'envolèrent. Harry vit avec stupeur que tous les balais étaient des Nimbus 2002, une nouvelle gamme inférieure à l'éclair de feu mais nettement supérieure au Nimbus 2001. Il vit également que Sirius en tenait deux autres dans les mains. Tous les élèves regardèrent les yeux éblouis le ballet des joueurs que Harry avaient rejoint dans le ciel.  
  
Une fois lui et ses coéquipiers redescendus, il organisa les sélections. Il fit s'aligner devant lui les candidats. Pour la plupart des garçons mais également deux filles. Lavande et.. Ginny.  
  
« Harry il y a encore moyen de s'inscrire aux sélections ? »  
  
Harry se retourna  
  
« Hum, je ne sais pas il y a déjà beaucoup de candidats.. »  
  
Puis il éclata de rire devant l'air abattu de Ron.  
  
« Bien sûr, tant que l'on n'a pas choisi les remplaçants n'importe qui peut s'inscrire. »  
  
Souriant Ron rejoint sa petite s?ur dans les rangs. Hermione elle se glissa sur les gradins. Harry repris son discours là où il l'avait laissé ( c'est à dire nul part)  
  
« Bien il nous faut un gardien et un poursuiveur. Nous allons commencer par le gardien. Fred tu peux aider nos deux magnifiques poursuiveuses à tester nos gardiens ? »  
  
Les deux filles sourirent à ce compliment puis les candidats au poste de Gardien se mirent sur une ligne. A la grande surprise de Harry tous les garçons souhaitaient être gardiens. Mais la plupart ne surent pas arrêter un seul but, Ron en arrêtât la moitié tout comme un garçon de sixième année. Après un léger conciliabule ils décidèrent de recommencer mais en ajoutant un poursuiveur (en l'occurrence George). Là, Ron dépassa nettement son opposant il arrêtât sept buts alors que le sixième année perdait tous ses moyens (il finit même par percuté un des buts). Il ne restait plus qu'à adjuger la place de poursuiveuse (puisque seule les filles s'était proposée pour ce rôle). Pour cela Ginny et Lavande jouèrent dix minutes chacune avec les deux autres poursuiveuses. Puis Harry s'éloigna avec le reste de l'équipe. Il demanda leur avis aux deux filles. Elles n'hésitèrent pas et désignèrent Ginny comme poursuiveuse. En effet il semblait que Lavande soit plus intéressée par les spectateurs masculins que par le jeu.  
  
Sirius remis solennellement les deux balais aux deux nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch qui le visage rayonnant s'envolèrent avec le reste de l'équipe.  
  
C'est fourbus que nos jeunes amis rejoignirent la grande salle. Cymry était là prélassée sur une table avec Pattenrond et Fripon.  
  
# Dites ce n'est pas vraiment votre place non ? Pattenrond je croyais que tu étais censé resté dans le dortoir avec ses deux jeunots ?#  
  
# Tu arrives à la faire obéir toi ??,#  
  
Le chat orange avait quelque chose dans la voix d'un vieillard grincheux et sarcastique. Il renifla et sauta dans les bras de Hermione. Fripon et Cymry eux s'assirent à la place de Harry. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe se rassemblèrent à un bout de la table pour célébrer l'intronisation des deux Weasleys. Ils projetaient de faire une fête pour célébrer cela dans le parc durant l'après midi mais Harry dut décliner l'invitation il avait cours de défense avec Dumbledore de 14h à 16h. Avant que les autres n'aient pût protester Dumbledore réclama le silence.  
  
« D'abord je voudrais féliciter les nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch des quatre maisons. De plus il me faut annoncer qu'un cours spécial serra donner aux cinquièmes dans la grande salle de deux à quatre. »  
  
A cette nouvelle, les cinquièmes se regardèrent intrigués pendant que les sixièmes et septième se regardaient l'air entendu. Fred et George prirent Ron par les épaules et lui dirent d'un air conspirateur :  
  
« Hum notre petit frère va apprendre les secrets de la nature, il était peut être temps, voyant l'intérêt que tu porte à une personne de notre connaissance. »  
  
Harry qui n'avait pas tout de suite compris de quoi il retournait compris brusquement en voyant Ron et Hermione piquer un fard de concert. Il confia donc Cymry et Fripon à Ginny et resta en compagnie de Ron et Hermione qui n'osait plus se regarder. En attendant le professeur il leur expliqua ses déboires avec Rogue. Hermione (qui aurait pu réciter la moitié des bouquins et listes de la bibliothèque) tiqua en entendant Harry lui dire que l'animagus de rogue était le rossignol.  
  
« Il n'est pas sur les listes, j'en suis sûr. J'ai vérifié »  
  
« Bien sûr il n'y est pas sous le nom de Rogue mais de Vogue »  
  
Et il soupira voyant son professeur détesté pénétrer dans la salle »  
  
« Voilà notre cher ami Rogue, si c'est lui qui donne cours je ne dis qu'une chose : 'Vogue la galère' »  
  
Hermione fut la première à remarquer son jeu de mots et elle pouffa de rire. Bientôt toute la table avait entendu le nouveau surnom de Rogue et le regardait du coin de l'oeil. Enervé par les chuchotements et les regards en coin Rogue jeta ses livres sur la table des professeurs. Le silence s'établis brusquement. Dumbledore pris la parole.  
  
« Jeune gens, en cinquième nous estimons que vous quittez petit à petit le monde de l'enfance et il est de notre devoir de vous enseigner quelques réalités de la nature. Je parle de votre éducation sexuelle bien entendu. Monsieur Rogue est venu vous parler des potions qui permettent d'empêcher tout accident d'intervenir. Oui M. Domvoet (1) ? »  
  
Un élève de Poufsouffle levait la main, rougissant il posa sa question mais si bas que Dumbledore dut lui demander deux fois de répéter.  
  
« De quel genre d'accident vous parlez. »  
  
A ces mots la salle éclata de rire, pour la plupart juste taquin mais carrément méchant chez les Serpentards. Dumbledore fit cesser les rires d'un froncement de sourcil.  
  
« Je parle de la conception d'un enfant M. Domvoet. Mme McGhonagal vous apprendra les sortilèges qui ont le même but. »  
  
Les deux heures qui suivirent furent fort amusantes. Surtout en voyant certains élèves rougir en se regardant ou en posant des questions aux professeurs. Il était également distrayant de voir Rogue s'embrouiller quand il fallait répondre à des questions disons de techniques et McGhonagal rougir à ces même questions. Dumbledore finit par les renvoyer en leur spécifiant bien que ces différentes méthodes n'étaient pas censées être utilisées au collège. Mais il ajouta aussi que les demoiselles pouvaient aller s'entretenir avec Mme Pomfresh en cas ''d'accident''.  
  
Harry eu l'agréable surprise de retrouver Gabrielle dans la salle commune, elle jouait avec Aurélie sous l'oeil attentif de Ginny. Harry s'assit près de celle-ci et négligemment étendis son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil. Ron et Hermione eurent soudain envie de sortir dans le par et invitèrent les deux petites à venir avec eux. Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent donc seul dans la salle commune. Un silence s'installa et ils profitaient du moment sentant que quelque chose allait se passer. Harry brisa le silence.  
  
« Au fait comment Ron et Hermione se sont retrouvé ensemble ? Pattenrond m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de s'embrasser hier soir. »  
  
« Oh, c'était à mourir de rire tu ne peux pas savoir. Elle était assise à la même place que moi aujourd'hui et elle lisait un livre. Ron c'est assis et à placer son bras autour de ces épaules. Puis il a pris le livre, la fermer et lui a dit qu'elle avait autre chose à regarder qu'un vieux livre. Elle l'a regardé droit dans les yeux et elle lui à demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux. Là il a rougit et a très vite dis qu'ils pouvaient continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé la veille au soir. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas alors il l'a embrassé. Malheureusement il à glisser de l'accoudoir et s'est retrouvé sur ses genoux. Il s'est relevé, lui a pris les deux mains et s'est rassis en la prenant sur ses genoux. Et là ils étaient partis pour s'embrasser pendant une demi-heure. »  
  
Harry pendant ce temps là, regardait Ginny. Quand elle se tut, il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son menton. D'un geste qu'il ne se connaissait pas il lui tourna le visage vers lui et la regarda dans les yeux. Timidement elle leva une main et lui enleva ses lunettes. Prenant cela comme une invite il baissa la tête et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Comme elle ne semblait pas offusquée, il approfondit le baiser. Ils passèrent là une douce fin d'après-midi s'embrassant, se disant des mots doux. Pour finir Harry s'endormit, épuisé par sa journée de la veille et Ginny finit par faire de même plus par sentiment de bien-être qu'à cause de la fatigue causée par les sélections du matin.  
  
C'est ce touchant tableau que les élèves découvrirent les élèves en remontant ; Bizarrement personne ne fit de remarques et tous montèrent silencieusement dans leur dortoir pour se changer pour le souper. Seul Gaby resta dans la pièce commune. Elle s'approcha doucement et se glissa dans les bras de Ginny appuyée contre Harry. Cette dernière se réveilla à moitié juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras à la petite orpheline.  
  
Hermione s'approcha doucement du fauteuil ou son amie dormait avec son meilleur ami et la petite Gabrielle. Elle eut comme une vision, celle du bonheur parfait. Même l'expression désabusée que Harry gardait en permanence sur son visage avait disparût. Gabrielle semblait au septième ciel et totalement en sécurité quant à Ginny, son visage rayonnait même dans son sommeil. Ron arriva par derrière et lui prit les épaules et Hermione posa un instant sa tête sur son épaule. D'un commun accord ils se penchèrent et secouèrent doucement nos trois dormeurs. Ces derniers s'étirèrent puis suivirent le jeune couple dans la grande salle pour le souper.  
  
A la fin du repas Dumbledore pris à nouveau la parole.  
  
« Vu le succès de notre bal de l'année passé nous avons décidé d'en organisé un pour Halloween. Tous les élèves sont les bienvenus, néanmoins les élèves des années 1,2, 3 et 4 termineront la soirée à 22 heures à l'exception de ceux invités par un élève d'une année supérieur. Cela affin de laisser à ces derniers un peu d'intimité. Je précise pour ces derniers que les débordements de tous genres sont strictement interdits. »  
  
Les élèves de cinq, six et septième rougire quelques peut en suivant la pensée de leur directeur. Mais Harry lui aperçut quelque chose qui l'inquiéta, Gaby semblait à la fois impatiente, heureuse et très inquiète. Soudain elle se leva, s'éloigna de quelques pas et se transforma. Les élèves sursautèrent surpris. Elle s'était changée en une mignonne petite pouliche aux yeux saphirs, aux crins soyeux et à la robe d'un blanc nacré. Elle se mit à caracoler au travers de la pièce. Amusé Harry la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle s'approchait de la table des professeurs. Elle renifla, à la grande joie des élèves, le professeur Flitwick qui la caressa d'une main légère. Elle grignota la pomme que Hagrid lui donna avant de s'intéresser à la barbe de Dumbledore. Ayant découvert que ce n'était pas comestible elle s'approcha de Rogue. Harry se leva sentant venir un drame. En effet Rogue fit un geste pour la chasser et la pouliche effrayée recula et dérapa sur le sol dallé. Elle tomba durement sur le sol et quand elle se releva Harry vit avec effroi qu'elle ne posait plus son antérieur droit sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle, la pouliche effrayée voulu s'enfuir mais Dumbledore murmura un sort et l'immobilisa, puis il s'approcha de Harry et lui chuchota  
  
« La licorne et le cheval parlent tous les deux equus, nous diront que tu connaissais déjà cette langue, maintenant calme là et conduit-la à l'extérieur sur le gazon. J'vais demander à Mme Pomfresh de venir la soigner. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne reste pas ici avec tous les élèves »  
  
« Merci M. le Directeur »  
  
Dumbledore libéra Gabrielle et expliqua la situation aux élèves leur demandant de rester calme le temps que Harry fasse sortir la petite pouliche.  
  
# Bonjour je suis Harry et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?#  
  
# Mon nom c'est Amy. Qui est ce fous qui essayent de me frapper. J'ai mal.#  
  
# C'est Rogue. Ton amie Susie ne l'aime pas beaucoup plus. Ecoute, on va sortir de cette pièce et quelqu'un va te soigner #  
  
#Je ne peux pas marcher, j'ai trop mal #  
  
# Ne panique pas, je vais utiliser un sortilège #  
  
Harry déplaça donc la pouliche vers le parc. Mme Pomfresh eu vite fait de soigner la pouliche mais comme celle-ci ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le château ( essayer un peu de faire monter des escaliers à un cheval, alors des escaliers qui bougent !!!) Harry du la laisser dans l'enclos près de la cabane de Hagrid, Dumbledore ayant refusé qu'il passe la nuit dehors. Harry regagne donc la grande salle, croisant Rogue il libéra toutes la tentions accumulée depuis la veille.  
  
« Professeur, que vous ne m'aimiez pas est un fait. Que ce soit à cause de mon père aussi. Mais la prochaine fois que vous vous en prendrez à Gabrielle, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas. »  
  
« Harry, je sais que tu es très énervé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour menacer le professeur Rogue. »  
  
Dumbledore qui le suivait était intervenu avant que Rogue ne réagisse. Harry se tourna vers son directeur et respira un grand coup avant de murmurer des excuses. Rogue eu le bon goût de ne pas insister. Harry regagna donc son dortoir et s'endormit tourmenté et inquiet pour sa filleule. Bien sur Hagrid veillerait sur elle mais..  
  
Après une nuit remplie de cauchemar en tout genre Harry se réveilla plutôt que d'habitude et se précipita vers l'enclos mais à sa grande frayeur, celui ci était vide.  
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
1 pour son qui étudie le néerlandais cela veut plus ou mon dire pieds-bête. 


	14. Chapitre 14:Un dimanche au bord de l’eau

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
  
Pour fêter ma centième revieuws ( Merci à tous) voici le chapitre 14 avec un peu d'avance...  
  
Réponses aux revieuws :  
  
A tous :  
  
--récemment j'ai lu une fic sur le site où Harry recevait des cours d'un elfe. Il y apprenait la langue elfique grâce à une pyramide. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à la retrouver pouvez-vous m'aider ???  
  
--Comment fait-on pour afficher les textes en italique et en gras à partir de Word ? Si qqn pouvait me renseigner se serait sympa  
  
--Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste  
  
Cymry : chat Mimi : souris Susie : Serpent Amy : cheval ?????: Rossignol  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : mon tout premier lecteur pour chaque chapitre, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Rogue ne déteste pas Gaby c'est Harry qu'il déteste mais il se venge sur Gaby.  
  
Sinistrose : au moins une personne qui aime mes fics, ouf! Je commençais à croire que j'étais la seule. Voici la suite  
  
Melepha : je ne me suis pas posé la question, elle n'est juste plus dans l'enclos pour le reste tu verras bien  
  
Miya Black : Ouf tu me rassure je vais pouvoir redormir la fenêtre ouverte ! lol. Voilà la suite ( si j'écris aussi vite c'est que j'ai autant hâte que vous d'arriver à la fin.)  
  
chen (alias sarah) merci chère compatriote, voilà la suite. Quant à Harry qui parle aux chats : c'est un de mes rêves de gamines : parler aux animaux donc je fais profiter Harry de mon rêve.  
  
Rana, solar , Valria Granger, Wynzar, didji: merci d'avoir laissé un petit message, voici la suite.  
  
Breizhonat: relaxante mon histoire?? J'aime bien ce qualificatif. .Harry n'est pas si fragile il survivra.. Enfin je crois (lol) Voici la suite..  
  
Csame : je t'ai déjà répondu par mail mais je crois que beaucoup se pose la question donc je vais répéter les explications ( un peu corrigée) que je t'ai données, merci de suivre ma fic avec autant de constance.  
  
Remarques de Csame : Je pense que tu exagère peut-être un peu pour les différentes aptitudes de Harry. Le pauvre, apprendre 5 langues en dix jours c'est peut-être un peu trop  
  
Réponse : il n'apprend pas cinq langues en une fois ( d'ailleurs jusqu'ici il n'y en a que quatre (chats, souris, rossignol et serpents) +++equus donc tes comptes étaient bons sorry !! Il parle déjà la Fourchelangue (tome 2), il connaît l'equus grâce à son animagus de licorne, donc il ne reste que trois langues J'estime que vu que sa panthère est un félin et qu'il en connaît la langue (simplement parce qu'il est animagus) il aura facile à apprendre la langue des chats. Il ne parle pas encore le langage rossignol, il ne fait que l'apprendre (il a d'ailleurs du mal, c'est pas parce qu'il arrive à retenir les sons durant le cours qu'il sait parler la langue). Il n'a pas encore pris de cour de sourisation.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
Chapitre 14: Un dimanche au bord de l'eau.  
  
Harry était figé regardant l'enclos quand un boulet de canon le renversa par terre, c'était Gaby qui lui était sauté dessus. Il roula avec elle dans l'herbe, la chatouillant pour le simple bonheur de la voir rire aux éclats. Puis ils se mirent à jouer à 'attrape-moi si tu peux ', Gaby était aussi agile qu'un singe et aussi glissante qu'une anguille, Harry finit par la coincer contre un arbre. Il la prit dans ses bras et retourna avec elle vers la grande salle. Quand ils entrèrent tout le monde se tourna vers eux et un grand sourire apparût sur la plupart des visages. Harry se demandait ce qui se passait quand son regard tomba sur Gaby, vite il murmura un sort de nettoyage pour lui-même et sa filleule. Mais comment faire pour les longs cheveux de la petite ??? Heureusement Ginny vint à son secours et murmura 'tressendilia', aussitôt les cheveux de Gaby formèrent une grande natte qui pendait dans son dos. Harry alla s'asseoir avec ses amis, et entama aussitôt son petit déjeuner. Gaby, elle, rejoignit Aurélie et deux autres premières années, un garçon et une fille, blonds, comme les blés et qui se ressemblaient très fort, à mi-voix il se renseigna après de Hermione sur leur identité.  
  
« La fille c'est Zoé et son frère : Vincent, ils sont jumeaux. »  
  
« Tiens la vie et la victoire, curieux mélanges. (1) »   
  
« Gaby s'entend très bien avec eux, ils ont d'ailleurs une retenue en groupe lundi. »  
  
« Pour quelle raison ? »  
  
« Elle a transformé la table de McGhonagal en souris géante, et les autres l'ont couverte »  
  
« Attends, tu plaisantes ? Gaby en est à sa première année comment as-t- elle put faire cela ? »  
  
« J'en sais rien demande-lui, ou peut-être est-ce à cause du fait qu'elle est animalus. Notre propre puissance à augmenter alors pourquoi pas la sienne. »  
  
Songeur Harry observa un moment Gabrielle, puis chassant ces pensées moroses il écouta ses amis organiser leur journée, comme le temps était splendide ils décidèrent de passer la journée au bord du lac. Aussitôt après le dîner Le gang Weasley, Hermione, Ginny et Harry accompagnés de Gaby et ses trois amis se dirigèrent vers le parc. Les filles installèrent des couvertures sur le sol et s'installèrent paresseusement dessus, Hermione sortit un livre de son sac et se mit à le lire tout en bronzant ( à cet effet elle avait mit un petit top). Ginny ne mit pas longtemps avant de l'imiter.  
  
Harry les observa et hésita. Puis il se décida et pris une bouteille dans son sac, il s'approcha des deux filles.  
  
« Hermione en tant que préfète je m'attendais à ce que tu aies plus de bon sens, vous allez cramer sans protection. »  
  
Hermione rougit et prit la bouteille. Elle commença à s'en passer sur le visage et les portions visibles de son anatomie. Ginny ne fit pas un geste en direction de la bouteille, Harry fronça les sourcils ce à quoi elle répondit par un petit sourire mutin. D'un geste lent Harry tendit la main vers la bouteille, il la prit, versa un peu de crème dans sa main et s'avança l'air légèrement menaçant vers Ginny. Celle-ci fit semblant de rester immobile mais au moment ou il allait la toucher, elle s'enfuit en courant. S'ensuivit une longue course-poursuite sous le regard ébahi et légèrement moqueur des trois frères de la jeune fille. Pour finir, Harry coinça Ginny contre un arbre et la barbouilla de crème. Comme elle ne résistait pas il étala la crème sur son doux visage et puis continua un peu plus bas sur son cou, descendit le long de ses bras et dans son décolleter, il lui fit même relever ses cheveux et mit de la crème sur le beau tatouage qu'elle portait sur la nuque.  
  
Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus de crème pourtant ses mains continuaient à se balader sur le corps de sa jeune amie quand il sentit deux paires de mains le tirer en arrière, il se retourna et vis les jumeaux le regarder. Harry avala sa salive quelques peu inquiet, les jumeaux n'avaient vraiment pas l'air content.  
  
« Il me semble que les ardeurs de notre Harry national aient quelques peut besoins d'être rafraîchies. N'est-ce pas Ron ? »  
  
En un éclair Harry comprit ce qu'ils avaient en tête et tenta de s'enfuir mais Ron qui était arriver par derrière le ceintura tandis que George le prenait par les épaules et que Fred lui saisissait les pieds. Les quatre plus jeune regardèrent étonnés le curieux cortèges pendant que Hermione et Ginny riaient aux éclats. Arrivés au lac les trois frères balancèrent Harry deux ou trois fois avant de le lancer dans le lac. Trempé et jurant de se venger Harry sortit du lac, il se sécha (petit sort ' secvit') et s'assis à côté des filles.  
  
« Au fait Harry, pourquoi as-tu de la lotion solaire dans ton sac ? »  
  
« Il y a deux ans je me suis chopé un coup de soleil magistral en jouant au Quidditch, je n'ai pas pu dormir sur le dos pendant trois nuits, depuis je me méfie. Et puis Gaby est blonde, tu n'es pas sans savoir que les blonds brûlent plus facilement. Je suis prudent c'est tout »  
  
« Parce que tu trouves que jouer au Quidditch torse nu est plus prudent ? »  
  
« Ce n'était pas ma faute, tes frères l'ont fait disparaître durant l'entraînement. Et ne rigole pas, le professeur Bibine m'a infligé une retenue, j'ai du tondre la pelouse du stade avec un sort qui ne faisait que trois centimètres de large. J'ai mis une semaine à faire ce boulot. »  
  
Gabrielle s'approcha de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny toujours vautrés sur le sol, les jumeaux avaient rejoins leurs amis dans une partie de volley- ball sorcier. Les règles étaient très similaires au Volley-Ball moldu sauf que la balle pouvait changer aléatoirement de trajectoire.  
  
« Vous ne voulez pas jouer avec nous ? »  
  
« Moi je veux bien Gaby, à quoi veux-tu jouer ? »  
  
« Au fait on pensait à jouer à un, deux, trois, sortilèges mais c'est plus marrant si on est plusieurs. »  
  
« Heu ! L'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce jeu ? »  
  
« Une personne se tourne et compte jusqu'à trois puis elle dit sortilège. Elle se retourne et les autres qui ont avancé entre temps doivent s'immobiliser. Si le meneur voit quelqu'un bouger, il le renvoie à la ligne de départ. Le premier qui touche le meneur à gagner. »  
  
« Merci Gin, moi je veux bien jouer et vous ? »  
  
Hermione délaissa son bouquin et pris la place du meneur pendant que les sept autres se plaçaient derrière elle. Ce fut Gabrielle qui gagna la première partie. La journée se passa ainsi entre jeux, lecture, dîner ( les elfes avaient préparé des paniers pique-nique pour ceux qui le désiraient) et devoirs qui, quand ils étaient fait à l'extérieur étaient beaucoup moins pénibles. Comme les amis de Gaby avaient apprécié l'aide que Harry et ses trois amis leur avaient offerte, ils convinrent de les aider pour ceux-ci chaque soir avant de dormir. Bien que Ron ronchonna un peu Harry maintint son idée leur disant que cela faisait une excellente révision pour eux.  
  
La cloche de Poudlards résonna finalement appelant tous les élèves à table pour le souper, mettant fin à cette journée idyllique.  
  
Le lendemain, c'est reposé et en pleine forme que Harry commença sa semaine que rien ne vient troubler pas plus que les suivantes. Les Serpentards étaient étrangement calme, Rogue n'était visiblement pas encore remis de sa discussion avec Harry et Gabrielle ne se transforma pas. Néanmoins, entre les cours supplémentaires en DCFM où Dumbledore ne lui épargnait rien si bien que Harry était couvert de marques de toutes sortes qu'il lui était interdit de soigner ; Une semaine il ne pouvait même plus bouger son bras gauche, balafré par un sort de brûlure qu'il n'avait put éviter car il était trop fatiguer, les cours de langues : Rogue lui menait toujours la vie aussi dur et on n'avait pas encore trouver de cours de sourisation , les entraînements d'animagus avec Ron Hermione et Ginny et ceux de Quidditch, Harry n'avait pas le temps de souffler.  
  
Du côté positif, sa relation avec Ginny s'approfondissait de jour en jour tout comme celle entre Hermione et Ron, au grand amusement de Harry cela énervait Pattenrond qui était légèrement possessif vis-à-vis de sa maîtresse et qui ne cessait de s'en plaindre à Harry. Gabrielle et ses trois amis devinrent durant ces quelques semaines, premier de leur classe grâce à l'aide apportée par les plus grands. Chacun avait maintenant son protégé, Harry et Gaby naturellement, Aurélie et Ginny et les jumeaux avec Ron et Hermione. Il était rare( en dehors de cours et des heures où les plus jeunes dormaient) de les voir séparés. Une seule fois Malfoy avait tenté de s'en prendre à la petite Zoé qui s'était éloignée d'Hermione pour prendre un livre, il l'avait fait tomber et allait lui jeter un sort quand Harry qui avait aperçut la scène du coin de l'?il, intervint suivit aussitôt par Ron et les deux filles. Intimidé (Ron et Harry avaient maintenant dix bons centimètres et leur nature ( de loup et de lion/panthère) transparaissaient de plus en plus dans leur attitude) Malfoy fit demi-tour et sortit de la bibliothèque.  
  
Ainsi passèrent les quelques semaines les séparant du bal de Halloween, la veille du bal Harry s'aperçut d'un détail qu'il avait négligé : il n'avait pas de cavalière. Enfin il savait exactement qui était la personne qu'il voulait inviter mais il avait omis de le faire. Résolu à réparer cet oubli, il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle de classe. S'étant ainsi éloigné des autres élèves il rassembla son courage à deux mains et se lança :  
  
« Je sais que je m'y prends tard mais accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au bal de demain soir ?? STP »  
  
« Hum, je te dirais cela ce soir. »  
  
Penaud Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione en cour de soin aux créatures magiques qui se portait aujourd'hui sur les Bisnoussous, étranges créatures qui changeaient de couleur suivant la force et la nature des sentiments unissant les deux personnes qui le caressaient, Celui dont s'occupait Ron et Hermione était tout Rouge tandis que celui dont Harry s'occupait avec Neville était bleu-vert, couleur de l'amitié latente suivant leur manuel. Hagrid qui passait entre eux confia à Harry que celui de Malfoy qui faisait équipe avec Pansy avait viré moitié rouge, moitié brun sale.  
  
Ron se bidonna en entendant la réponse de Ginny, lui n'avait pas ce problème puisque cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines que Hermione avait accepté de l'accompagner au bal.  
  
« En passant je te rappelle de ne pas oublier l'anniversaire de ma petite s?ur »  
  
« Ce serait plus facile si j'en connaissais la date, elle refuse de me la donner. »  
  
« Elle est de la fin novembre, le 29 pour être précis. »  
  
« Tiens c'est drôle toi c'est le 28 novembre »  
  
« Et les jumeaux le 27, Bill le 30 et Charlie le 26. Seul Percy est né en juin, on n'a jamais su pourquoi mon père trouve cela si drôle. Ma mère se contente de rougir à chaque fois qu'on lui demande ce qui le fait rire autant. »  
  
Sous le regard sévère de Hagrid, ils rendirent leur attention au cours. Au dîner, Ginny fit mine de ne pas le voir et c'est la tête remplies de questions qu'il rejoignit Dumbledore pour son cours de défense contre le mal. Mais Dumbledore eu tôt fait de l'empêcher de ruminer. La leçon d'aujourd'hui portait sur les sors de lames. Il faisait apparaître différentes lames que Harry devait éviter tout en en relançant vers le vieux magicien qui était encore très agile ainsi que Harry avait eu l'occasion de constater durant ses dernières semaines.  
  
Dumbledore rompit le combat, Harry pensait que le cours était fini mais du déchanter, Sirius était entrer dans la pièce.  
  
« Harry, je pense qu'il est temps que tu apprennes à te battre contre une autre personne que moi, donc tu va affronter Sirius. Néanmoins ne croit pas qu'il t'épargnera pas davantage que moi. Donc, reste sur tes gardes. »  
  
Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que Sirius attaqua Harry, le jeune garçon évita de justesse la lame et en renvoya une sur son parrain qui la fit disparaître d'un geste de la main. Les sorts se succédaient à grande vitesse de part et d'autre. Quand Harry fut sur le point d'abandonner Dumbledore fit cesser le combat.  
  
« Bien, même chose demain, le pr. McGhonagal m'a chargé de te dire que tes cours de catzlangue avec elle sont finis et qu'elle te fera passer un examen en fin d'année qui comptera pour tes BUSES. Je te conseille de t'entraîner avec Pattenrond. Ah oui, le pr. Rogue t'attend pour ton cours de Rolansiga (langage rossignol) dans ses cachots. »  
  
Sirius et Dumbledore sourirent devant l'air désabusé de Harry qui quitta la salle en traînant la jambe. Après un cours éreintant, il rejoignit Ginny qui l'attendait dans la salle commune. Elle avait le visage sombre et il l'attira dans un coin pur lui demander sa réponse.  
  
« Harry, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas aller au bal avec toi.... »  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Là je crois que je viens de me faire beaucoup d'ennemi..  
1 pour info Zoé veut dire vie et Vincent dérive d'un mot latin signifiant victorieux 


	15. Chapitre 15: Le bal

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
A tous :  
  
--récemment j'ai lu une fic sur le site où Harry recevait des cours d'un elfe. Il y apprenait la langue elfique grâce à une pyramide. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à la retrouver pouvez-vous m'aider ???  
  
--Comment fait-on pour afficher les textes en italique et en gras à partir de Word ? Si qqn pouvait me renseigner se serait sympa  
  
--Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste  
  
Cymry : chat Mimi : souris Susie : Serpent Amy : cheval ?????: Rossignol  
  
Réponses revieuws :  
  
solar : une excellente raison.. Nous femmes aimons que les hommes aie un minimum d'attention pour nous. Mais bon c'est surtout que j'adore faire souffrir Harry.  
  
Chen/Sarah :Et oui je suis irrémédiablement sadique, mais t'inquiète pas Harry survivra ( il est pas survivant pour rien lol)  
  
Wynzar : merci pour les compliments, et puis voilà la suite  
  
Miya Black : Et oui me faire des ennemis c'est l'histoire de ma vie... Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu la trouveras chouette.  
  
Minipouce: Harry va aller au bal avec... je te laisse deviner. Tu n'as qu'à lire la suite.  
  
Melepha ; Oh oh très expressif (J'espère que cela ne signifie pas que ma fic te déçois ??) . Voici la suite  
  
Didji: Oh je suis désolée pour toi!!! au fait non mais c'est un détail ( je plaisante lol !) Attention je te préviens que la plupart de mes chapitre se terminaient se terminent et se terminerons comme ça. Voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner.  
  
La Muse : tu doit être la muse de la comédie!!! Comment j'ai pu faire cela? En tapant sur un clavier de pc tout simplement ( je plaisante) Comme je l'ai déjà dit j'adore faire souffrir Harry, et puis si on donne tout au héros on risque de le gâter trop et de le pourrir. Merci de tous tes compliments ils me font plaisir ( tu devrais ménager ta voix) Voilà la suite  
  
Matteic : Bien sur que cela vaut la peine, cela me permet de faire évoluer ma fic selon vos remarques. Pour la réponse à Sinistrose il y a une légère erreur il fallait lire 'une personne qui aime mes fins de fics,' une partie du message est resté dans le clavier. Mais je ne trouve pas que ma fic soit aussi bien que vous me le disiez. Il y en a tellement qui sont meilleur sur ce site !!! Mais bon, les compliments font toujours plaisirs. Pour le nombre de revieuws, je n'en reviens pas..Pour Severus, l'avenir te le diras...Voilà la suite  
  
Luna : Merci de ton message et voilà la suite (bonne chance pour tes études)  
  
Valria Granger : Une fan de Hermione non ? Voilà la suite  
  
Sinistrose : Inhumain mais non, bon je dis pas il s'est retrouvé une ou deux fois dans les pommes à l'infirmerie mais bon. Si c'est prof ( surtout Dumbledore) ce montre dur avec lui c'est pour qu'il aie une chance face à Voldemort  
  
Breizhonat : ça va pas de révéler la suite de mon histoire ???? Et oui les Bisnounours viennent bien des bisounours mais c'est juste parce que je voulais un nom et que j'avais l'esprit en compote.  
  
Chapitre 15:  
  
Harry la regarda un moment, ayant l'impression que la terre venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Puis se forçant à sourire :  
  
« Bien, je devais m'y attendre »  
  
Il fit demi-tour le moral à zéro. Ginny le laissa mijoter quelques secondes avant de reprendre  
  
« Je plaisantais, mais comme tu as mis un peu longtemps (un peu ? Une éternité oui) avant de m'inviter, cela méritait bien que tu attendes un peu avant d'avoir ma réponse non ?? »  
  
Harry pour toute réponse la prit dans ses bras, déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Puis passant sa main autour de sa taille l'attira vers les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Il prit place dans un canapé et assis Ginny sur ses genoux. Ils discutèrent avec Ron et Hermione un long moment avant que Harry ne donne le signal du repos pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Sur un dernier bisous il la quitta devant son dortoir. Puis il rejoignit son lit, il remua un long moment essayant de trouver une position pour son corps endolori par l'entraînement, une lame de Sirius avait frôlé son poignet gauche et sa cuisse droite et ces deux balafres lui faisaient un mal de chien. Quand il sombra enfin dans le sommeil se fut pour se retrouver dans un cauchemar.  
  
||| Dans le vieux manoir des Jedusors, Voldemort maugréait dans sa barbe quand Peter fit son entrée tenant à la main un vieux livre poussiéreux.  
  
« Maître, j'ai trouvé la prophétie dont vous parliez. »  
  
« Lis alors »  
  
« Hors donc l'enfant du mal réapparaîtra pour affronter à nouveau l'enfant du bien. Mais ce dernier aider par ses compagnons après moult combat vaincra et l'enfant du mal de la terre disparaîtra. Je suis désolé maître c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé le reste de la prophétie à brûler avec le manoir. »  
  
Voldemort de rage, envoya sur Peter un doloris |||  
  
Harry se réveilla, le c?ur battant et trempé de sueur. Etant sur qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Il resta un long moment immobile puis sentant le besoin de bouger, il prit sa cape, sortit dans le parc, prit sa forme de licorne ailée et s'envola. La sensation était encore meilleure que sur un balais, il sentait le vent ébouriffer sa crinière, et glisser le long de ses flancs. Le château ne fut bientôt plus qu'un minuscule point lumineux brillant dans la nuit.  
  
Quand Harry rejoignit son dortoir, son esprit était apaisé et son cauchemar presque oublié. Après son entraînement de Quidditch et un repas bien mérité il rejoignit Dumbledore pour son cours de DCFM. La leçon était aujourd'hui consacrée uniquement aux sorts de défense. Harry ne pouvait pas attaquer, juste contrer les sorts que Dumbledore et Sirius lui envoyaient.  
  
Harry était au sol, les dents serrées pour ne pas crier, la douleur était intense. Sirius venait de lui envoyer un sort particulièrement vicieux et Harry voulant l'éviter était entrer dans la trajectoire de celui de Dumbledore. Le sort de son directeur lui donnait l'impression qu'une myriade de petits insectes le mordaient en plusieurs endroit de son corps. Après une éternité (pour Harry, Dumbledore n'est quand même pas sadique) le magicien leva le sort et Harry put souffler un peu. Il accepta la main que Sirius lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
« Bien Harry, tu fais des immenses progrès, dans une semaine ou deux je demanderais à Severus de se joindre à notre équipe. »  
  
Il sourit à la grimace de Harry et de son parrain.  
  
« Ce serra l'occasion pour vous d'apprendre à vous apprécier d'avantages »  
  
« Apprécier Rogue, il rêve !! »  
  
Harry quitta la pièce en marmonnant, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : se glisser au fond de son lit et dormir !! Quand il entra dans la salle commune il ne vit que des garçons. D'abord étonné il se souvint avec un gémissement : Le bal !!! Toutes ces demoiselles devaient être en train de se préparer. Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil avec la ferme intention de se reposer une heure avant de monter se préparer le bal ne commençant que vers 19h00. Mais épuisé il s'endormit et ne se réveilla que 15 minutes avant le début du bal. Pensant (à juste titre ) que Ginny ne lui pardonnerait pas le moindre retard il se précipita sous la douche. 14 minutes plus tard il était fin près. Il avait revêtu une robe de soirée noire avec de délicats dessins brodés aux fils d'argent sur l'encolure et le bord des manches, ses cheveux étaient plus ou moins discipliné mais il n'avait pas put dissimuler les différentes marques dues aux sortilèges qu'il n'avait pu éviter durant le cours.  
  
Il rejoignit les autres dans la salle commune et sourit. En effet tout les garçons étaient là : Ron superbe dans sa robe de soirée bleu nuit, George en vert et Fred en Gris anthracite, même Neville avait fait un effort et sa robe noire lui allait à merveille. Il se plaça entre son meilleur ami et le petit Vincent qui avait rendez-vous avec la petite Aurélie, Harry sourit en le voyant serrer le petit bouquet de fleur qu'il comptait lui offrir.  
  
« Attention, tu vas les écraser si tu les serres autant. »  
  
Le petit lui sourit mais ne se détendit pas pour autant. Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :  
  
« Les filles vont descendre par année, c'est Hermione qui a organisé cela. Au fait tu sais qui à inviter Gabrielle ? »  
  
« Oui, un élève de deuxième, ' David Ginan', il est assez gentil. Et ta s?ur Vincent ? »  
  
« Un ami de ce David. Il a pas intérêt à la toucher »  
  
Nos deux amis rirent devant l'air protecteur du petit garçon. Puis le silence se fit pour accueillir les petites filles de première. Harry repéra tout de suite Gabrielle : Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche avec de délicates petites fleures roses. Ses cheveux étaient joliment arrangés : une petite mèche était tressée et retenait le reste de ses cheveux comme un bandeau, le reste de ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos et des petits boutons de roses y étaient parsemés. Aurélie était habillée d'une robe bleue et ses cheveux étaient retenu par un ruban de même nuance. Zoé elle avait une robe rose et ses cheveux étaient tressés. Harry les regarda descendre l'escalier et rejoindre leur cavalier respectif. Puis ce fut le tour des filles de deuxième et de troisième auxquelles Harry ne fit que moyennement attention.  
  
Puis se fut le tour des filles de quatrième, Ginny parût dans les dernières. Elle avait revêtu une robe blanche aux milles dessins argentés. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un délicat chignon qui laissaient échappés quelques mèches qui venait encadré son visage. Dans sa nuque le tatouage de panthère était bien visible. Harry s'avança et lui offrit un délicat bracelet en argent où il avait fait graver la forme de ses trois animagis. Ignorant ses frères qui regardaient avec insistance son tatouage elle se recula avec Harry pour regarder Hermione faire son entrée.  
  
Ron ravala son air en la voyant entré dans la pièce. Sa robe était du même bleu que celle de Ron mais un loup était brodé dans son dos. La tête du loup était dirigée vers la chouette tatouée dans sa nuque. Ses cheveux étaient relevés de manière à bien dégagé le délicat tatouage. Ron lui offrit également un bracelet en argent avec son animagi dessus (il était allé chercher les bracelets durant l'après-midi à Prés-au-Lard.). Ils patientèrent encore un moment le temps que les filles de sixième et septième descendent et rejoignent leur cavalier respectif puis ensemble quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.  
  
Les elfes de maisons qui avaient décoré la pièce avait vraiment fait du beau boulot, aux murs pendaient des guirlandes de fleurs séchées, la pièce était éclairées par une myriade de bougies dissimulées dans des potirons, à la place des quatre grandes tables il y avait, des tables pour deux ou quatre personnes. Harry et Ginny s'installèrent avec Ron et Hermione sur une table près de celle de Dumbledore qui avait également revêtu une robe de fête, elle était noire avec brodé dessus une splendide licorne blanche. Sur son épaule gauche Fumseck semblait somnoler. Le pr. McGhonagal était également en grande tenue, elle ainsi que les quatre autres directeurs de maison avaient revêtu une robe à la couleur de leur maison. Une fois tous les élèves installés, Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
« Chers élèves et chers professeurs, nous voici réuni ce soir pour le premier bal de l'année. Je rappelle que les élèves des trois premières années devront quitter la salle à dix heures. Bon appétit et bonne soirée »  
  
A ces derniers mots les entrées apparurent sur toutes les tables, nos quatre amis mangeaient tout en discutant des couples formés pour ce bal : Fred et George avaient chacun invité une des deux poursuiveuse de l'équipe, Neville avait invité une mignonne jeune fille de Serdaigle. Quant à Drago il était venu avec une fille de cinquième de sa maison mais quelqu'un fit vite courir la rumeur qu'il l'avait payée pour venir avec lui au banquet..  
  
Une fois le repas achevé Dumbledore fit voler les tables et les chaises en un parfait arc de cercle laissant le centre de la salle pour les danseurs. Le groupe invité pour l'occasion s'installa et Dumbledore invita les préfets des différentes maisons à ouvrir le bal en sa compagnie et celle des professeurs. Galamment il s'inclina devant McGhonagal avant de l'entraîner vers le centre de la salle. Sirius et Remus se firent un devoir d'inviter les professeurs Chourave et Trelawney. Une fois cette première danse terminée Harry s'inclina devant Ginny pour lui demander de le suivre sur la piste. Elle accepta et il la mena sur la piste où il lui fit démonstration de ses (piètres) talents de danseur. Alors qu'il ne cessait de danser, ayant invité successivement les poursuiveuses de son équipe, Hermione, Zoé, Aurélie et Gabrielle Harry se détendit et s'amusa vraiment bien. Quand sonna dix heures les plus jeunes quittèrent (non sans regrets) la salle, les plus grands se virent servir des bièreauxbeures et des boissons chaudes. La soirée continua de plus belle, de temps en temps un couple s'éloignait pour ne pas revenir, la fête se termina sur une série de slows que Harry dansa avec Ginny, serré l'un contre l'autre. Quand la dernière danse se termina Harry se sépara à regrets de Ginny, il l'enveloppa de sa cape ( 'acio cape' petit sort toujours utiles) pour traverser les couloirs qui s'était considérablement refroidi durant la soirée. Il la ramena devant la porte de son dortoir où il la quitta sur un dernier baiser. Fourbu, il regagna son lit, Ron n'était toujours pas rentré. Il avait l'intention de l'attendre mais il s'endormit avant que le rouquin n'ait regagner son lit.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, la pièce était sombre et on entendait gronder le tonnerre, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait réveillé, non c'était un chant, un champ à vous mettre les larmes aux yeux. ''Gaby'' la conclusion ne se fit pas longue à attendre. En toute hâte, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le dortoir de sa filleule. Il les trouva serrées les unes contre les autres écoutant le rossignol chanté. Harry les fit sortir et les confias à Hermione et aux autres filles qui étaient venues, attirées par le bruit.  
  
Quand il fut seul avec elle il rassembla ces maigres connaissances en Rosilanga pour discuter avec elle.  
  
# Hello! Comment t appelles-tu ? #  
  
# Lily#  
  
A ces mots Harry sentit les larmes lui couler sur les joues, ainsi l'emblème de la tristesse portait le nom de sa mère ! Il aurait bien voulu interroger sur les raisons du 'départ' de Gaby mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Il se contenta donc de la prendre sur son poignet et de se diriger vers les cachots où Rogue devait normalement se trouver. Devant la porte de l'appartement de son professeur il hésita un long moment avant de frapper. Quand le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte, Harry inspira à fond avant de se lancer :  
  
« Professeur voici Lily mais je n'arrive pas à lui demander pourquoi elle est là.. »  
  
« Entrer M. Potter, je vais voir ce que je peux faire »  
  
Harry pénétra ainsi pour la première fois dans l'antre de Rogue, au mur une bannière de Serpentard pendait ainsi qu'une collection impressionnante d'armes anciennes. Cette pièce ne ressemblait en rien aux cachots où Rogue se tenait durant la journée. Rogue, après avoir fait s'asseoir Harry, prit la jeune Lily sur son poignet et se mit à discuter avec elle. Harry comprenait de temps en temps un mot mais n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation. Au bout d'un (long) moment il rendit l'oiseau à Harry et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit un peu de poudre dans une jarre posé sur le manteau et la jeta dans les flammes.  
  
« Albus, nous avons un problème, une élève à disparût cette nuit... »  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
A suivre.  
  
Je sens que ma fin est proche là.. Au secours.  
  
Des idées sur l'identité de la personne qui à disparût ? 


	16. Chapitre 16: Chagrins

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
A tous :  
  
--récemment j'ai lu une fic sur le site où Harry recevait des cours d'un elfe. Il y apprenait la langue elfique grâce à une pyramide. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à la retrouver pouvez-vous m'aider ???  
  
--Comment fait-on pour afficher les textes en italique et en gras à partir de Word ? Si qqn pouvait me renseigner se serait sympa  
  
--Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste  
  
Cymry : chat Mimi : souris Susie : Serpent Amy : cheval Lily: Rossignol  
  
Réponses revieuws :  
  
Chen : encore une menace de mort, rassure toi ce chapitre ne se termine pas sur un suspense ( c'est bien la première fois)  
  
Melepha : ce n'ai rien tu vas bientôt savoir. Merci de ton message  
  
Shinta: Tu verras si c juste, merci de ton message  
  
Valria Granger : pourquoi cette fin ??? Parce que j'adore. Mais ce chapitre ne ce termine pas de cette façon  
  
Miya Black : si je me souviens bien je t'avais dit que cela causerait beaucoup de peine à Harry ( le nom du rossignol)  
  
didji : calmos, ne va pas me faire un infar. pour ménager ton petit coeur ce chapitre ne se termine pas sur un suspense.  
  
Breizhonat : tu es tout pardonner, mais tu t'es gouré sur l'identité de l'élève disparu. Tu n'a pas été très attentif j'ai écrit qu'une élève avait disparue.  
  
Lily la Tigresse : merci de ton message et j'espère que tu résoudras vite tes petits problèmes d'informatiques.  
  
Mattéic : non ce n'est pas Ginny ( j'en ai encore besoin lol) , pour les réponses aux revieuws non je ne le fait pas pour me faire consoler, j'essaie juste de ramener les choses à leur niveau ( et pas la-même montrer toute l'admiration que j'ai pour ceux qui écrivent de meilleure fic que les miennes.) De plus j'écris plus pour moi que pour les autres ( j'ai des histoires autres que Hp sur mon pc que je ne fais lire à personne.) Mais les petits messages me font toujours extrèmement plaisir !!!!  
Chapitre 16: Chagrins.  
  
A ces mots le coeur de Harry se serra, qui avait bien put disparaître pour causer autant de peine à Gaby, hélas avant même que Rogue ne prononce son nom il avait compris 'Aurélie'. Rogue se tourna alors vers lui.  
  
« Nous allons attendre le directeur »  
  
Harry encore sous le choc ne dit rien, il restait là à fixer les flammes. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, le visage soucieux il se tourna vers Harry.  
  
« Quand exactement a-t-elle disparût ? »  
  
« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas put discuter avec elle, seul le pr. Rogue l'a fait. »  
  
« D'après la jeune Lily... »  
  
Rogue grimaça à ce nom tandis que les yeux de Harry se voilaient de douleur.  
  
« . la petite Aurélie à disparût peu de temps avant l'aube, la jeune Valdor a vu trois hommes en noir transplaner et prendre Aurélie dans son lit avant de disparaître. »  
  
« Mais il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlards ( je sais c'est la réplique d'Hermione mais elle n'est pas là pour le moment lol) »  
  
« J'ignore comment il a fait, je vais renforcer les barrières immédiatement. Toi retourne au dortoir Harry. »  
  
« M. le directeur je dois vous parler d'un rêve que j'ai fait sur Voldemort, il y parlait d'une prophétie avec deux enfants.. »  
  
« L'un du bien et l'autre du mal, alors il sait... »  
  
« Oui mais juste deux phrases le reste a brûlé. »  
  
« Te rappelles-tu le contenu exact de ses deux phrases ? »  
  
« Oui elles sont comme graver dans mon esprit : « Hors donc l'enfant du mal réapparaîtra pour affronter à nouveau l'enfant du bien. Mais ce dernier aider par ses compagnons après moult combats vaincra et l'enfant du mal, de la terre, disparaîtra. », qui est cet enfant du bien car je suppose que Voldemort est celui du mal. »   
  
« Je l'ignore Harry, la prophétie est très obscure à ce sujet, de même que les compagnons ils ne découvriront leur identité que quand le temps serra venu, si cela se trouve cet enfant n'est même pas né. »  
  
Harry quitta les appartements de Rogue, Lily perchée sur son épaule continuait à chanter sa peine. Quand il arriva au dortoir Ginny se jeta dans ses bras, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle se sentait responsable de la disparition de la petite. Tendrement il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna vers un coin de la salle où Zoé et Vincent les rejoignirent en larmes. Ils mirent de côté leur peine pour tenter de consoler les plus jeunes. Fred et George disparurent et revinrent avec un plateau de bonnes choses pour le quatuor qui n'avait pas le courage de descendre dans la grande salle.  
  
Harry à grand peine parvint à demander à Lily d'arrêter de chanter apportant ainsi un certain réconfort aux élèves de la salle. Ron et Hermione descendirent bientôt à leur tour et se joignirent à Harry et Ginny pour tenter de consoler les jumeaux. La petite Zoé fut la première à cesser de pleurer mais la terreur et le chagrin qui brillaient dans ses yeux étaient encore pire que les longs sanglots de son frère. Tous deux finirent par s'endormir, épuisés, le visage marqué d'une tristesse d'adulte. Les quatre plus grand discutèrent à mis-voix, veillant sur les enfants. Midi n'avait pas encore sonné quand Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, aussitôt le silence s'abattit sur les élèves. Le visage sombre le directeur s'approcha du groupe.  
  
« Harry, il faut que tu viennes avec moi et tes amis aussi. Mais laissé les plus jeunes ici »  
  
« Nous allons veiller sur eux, ne vous inquiétez pas »  
  
Reconnaissant Harry, remercia les jumeaux d'un geste de la tête, reposa la petite Zoé sur le sofa et suivit Dumbledore. Ils les mena jusqu'au parc. Un mangemort attendait, quand il vit apparaître Harry il se leva et repoussa sa cape dévoilant le corps de la petite Aurélie.  
  
« Mon maître te fait porter ce message, dans trois jours, toi le protecteur tu livreras l'enfant sinon il arrivera la même chose à tes trois autres protégés. »  
  
Puis dans un envol de cape il saisit un portoloin et disparût. Harry se précipita vers la petite Aurélie, il s'accroupit près d'elle et constata le c?ur serré les traces d'une grande frayeur. Laissant les larmes coulées, il la prit et la serra contre son c?ur. Les muscles tendus, il se leva serrant toujours son fardeau contre son c?ur. Il dépassa Dumbledore et les élèves qui s'étaient massés devant la porte pour observer la scène. Puis Hermione dans les bras de Ron et Ginny serré contre lui il conduisit le corps de la petite à l'infirmerie. Apparemment Dumbledore avait prévenu Pomfresh car celle-ci avait déjà préparé un lit pour placer la petite fille. Après que Harry eut déposé Aurélie sur le lit, Pomfresh s'isola avec le corps.  
  
Quand elle rouvrit le rideau, le corps de Aurélie était propre, ses cheveux nattés et elle était revêtue de sa belle robe de bal. Harry et ses amis se recueillir un long moment pendant que Lily s'était remise à chanter perchée sur le bord du lit. Quand les parents de la petite apparurent conduit par Dumbledore, Harry et ses amis quittèrent la pièce les laissant à leur peine. Seul Lily resta dans la pièce.  
  
Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, ils virent avec un certain soulagement les jumeaux veiller sur Zoé et Vincent maintenant blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ron et Hermione les réveillèrent doucement et les prirent contre eux pendant que Harry leur annonçait la mort de leur amie. Ils regardèrent un long moment Harry sans un mot, puis les larmes commencèrent tout doucement à rouler sur leurs joues. Serré contre le torse de Ron, Vincent pleurait sans un bruit alors que Zoé hoquetait contre la poitrine d'Hermione, Harry les laissa pour rejoindre Dumbledore et trouver réponses aux questions qu'il se posait, Ginny le suivit pour ne pas rester seule. Ensemble ils entrèrent dans le bureau où Dumbledore les attendaient.  
  
« Pr. Ce mangemort m'a appelé 'Le protecteur', pourquoi ? »  
  
« Dans la prophétie il est dit, l'enfant du bien serra accompagnée de plusieurs compagnons, Le Protecteur, toi Harry ; sa bien-aimée, je crois que c'est Ginny ; .. »  
  
Ginny rougit à ses paroles et Harry resserra le bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
«.. le guide, le pilier, et les envoyés du ciel. »  
  
« Vous m'aviez dit que vous ignoriez l'identité de l'enfant du bien et de ses compagnons »  
  
« Je l'ignorais, jusqu'à la mort d'Aurélie. Elle était le Sacrifice. Celle qui par sa mort déclencherait une série d'événement qui conduira à la bataille finale et les personnes les plus proche d'elles sont donc les compagnons »  
  
« Le Guide se serra Hermione et le pilier Ron, les envoyés du ciel : Vincent et Zoé : l'ange de la victoire et celui de la vie, donc l'enfant du bien est Gabrielle »  
  
C'était Ginny qui venait de prendre la parole d'une voix étranglée. Harry resserra encore son étreinte sur la jeune fille qui enfouis sa tête contre son torse et se remit à pleurer. Harry serra les dents et sur son visage passa une expression trop mature, trop décidée pour ses quinze ans.  
  
« Jamais je ne lui livrerais Gaby, mais il faut protéger Vincent et Zoé. »  
  
« Pour cela, Ron et toi ainsi que Vincent vous vous installerez avec Sirius et Remus dans leur appartement. Les filles s'installeront avec le pr. McGhonagal. Vos affaires ont déjà été transportées par les elfes de maisons. Mais avant d'aller vous reposer, les parents de Aurélie voudraient vous rencontrer »  
  
Les parents d'Aurélie étaient au chevet de la petite quand nos six amis entrèrent dans la pièce. Lily étaient posée sur l'oreiller et dormait la tête cachée sous son aile. La mère d'Aurélie pris la parole après un long moment de silence.  
  
« Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour Aurélie, elle me parlait très souvent de vous dans ses lettres et surtout de Ginny. Ma fille n'avait jamais eu de véritable amie avant de venir ici. Je voulais vous dire merci de vous en être occupé. »  
  
« Je sais que c'est pénible mais nous aimerions que vous prononciez quelques mots pour elle demain au cimetière. »  
  
Les quatre plus grand acquiescèrent de la tête mais les deux plus jeunes ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu, ils fixaient, hallucinés, le corps de leur amie. Ils ne réagirent pas quand Ron et Hermione leur parlèrent. Finalement Mme Pomfresh leur administra une potion pour les faire dormir.  
  
Laissant les parents d'Aurélie à leur peine, Ron prit Zoé dans ses bras tandis que Harry se chargeait de Vincent, Ginny elle prit Lily toujours endormie. Les garçons conduisirent les filles jusqu'à l'appartement de McGhonagal. Celle-ci les attendait. Elle les mena vers une grande pièce où avaient été placés deux grands lits. Ron glissa la petite Zoé dans un pendant que Ginny posait délicatement Lily sur un oreiller. Les garçons rejoignirent ensuite Sirius et Remus qui les installèrent dans une pièce semblable à celle des filles. Ron se glissa avec Vincent dans un des lits, le petit garçon se serra plus fort contre sa présence réconfortante. Harry lui se glissa dans l'autre lit et s'endormit.  
  
Quand Sirius vint réveiller les garçons, le ciel était gris. Les trois garçons passèrent des robes noires. L'emblème de leur maison était barré d'un bandeau noir en signe de deuil. Dans un grand silence ils rejoignirent la salle tendue de noire où allait se dérouler la cérémonie d'adieu. Plusieurs élèves étaient là en plus de la famille d'Aurélie. Le père d'Aurélie prit en premier la parole :  
  
« Ma fille aimait la vie, elle était vive, pétillante. Sa disparition jette un voile sur ma vie. Ses amis vont maintenant prononcer quelques mots. »  
  
« Aurélie a été notre première amie ici, jamais nous ne l'oublierons. »  
  
La voix de Zoé et celle de Vincent avaient prononcé ses quelques mots avec la ferveur de l'enfance. Harry prit la suite.  
  
« Aurélie était plus que l'amie de Gabrielle, elle était celle qui rendit, la foie en la vie à ma filleule. Pour cela je la remercie. Son rire et sa gaîté me manqueront »  
  
A leur tour Ron et Hermione prononcèrent quelques mots. Ginny quant à elle se contenta de lui dire 'Adieu' avant de déposer une unique rose blanche sur le cercueil.  
  
« Aujourd'hui j'enterre ma fille et avec elle onze ans de ma vie, faisons tout pour qu'aucune mère n'ait à prononcer ces mots à l'avenir. »  
  
Pendant que des magiciens faisaient lévité le petit cercueil blanc, Lily entama un chant d'adieu, si poignant que Harry mit un moment avant de remarquer qu'un second rossignol avait joint sa vois à celle de l'oiseau blanc. Le duo se poursuivit longtemps après que les dernières mottes de terre aient été jetées sur la dernière demeure d'Aurélie.  
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


	17. Chapitre 17: Attentes

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.  
  
Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey  
  
L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de Mr David Eddings  
  
Désolé pour le retard mais je n'arrivais pas à me connecter sur le site  
A tous :  
  
--récemment j'ai lu une fic sur le site où Harry recevait des cours d'un elfe. Il y apprenait la langue elfique grâce à une pyramide. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à la retrouver pouvez-vous m'aider ???  
  
--Comment fait-on pour afficher les textes en italique et en gras à partir de Word ? Si qqn pouvait me renseigner se serait sympa  
  
--Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste  
  
Cymry : chat Mimi : souris Susie : Serpent Amy : cheval Lily: Rossignol  
  
Réponses aux revieuws :  
  
Melepha : toujours la première à me répondre, oui tu as bien deviné, je croyais que c'était évident. Au fait tu peux lire le message au début du chapitre il n'y' personne qui y répond.  
  
sailor digitale : La vie n'est pas juste (et moi non plus lol), et oui c'est bien notre Vogue (pardon Rogue ) national Au fait tu peux lire le message au début du chapitre y'a personne qui y répond.  
  
Miya Black: tu veux un mouchoir???? Oui le deuxième Rossignol c'est Rogue Au fait tu peux lire le message au début du chapitre il n'y a personne qui y répond.  
  
Breizhonat : Bouh t'es pas gentil, mais je peux pas faire une histoire toute jolie toute rose car « les peuples heureux n'ont pas d'histoire.. Et les histoires heureuses tournent cours », je sais pas si le prochain chapitre est plus léger. moins triste oui. Apparemment Solitudes plaît plus que cette fic, je me demande pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est plus courte ? Au fait tu peux lire le message au début du chapitre y'a personne qui y répond.  
  
Sinistrose: tu vas voir ce chapitre va le mettre à plat, et non je ne veux pas le faire mourir avant qu'il rencontre Voldie. Pour la fin de ce chapitre, je retourne à mes premières amours mais je ne pouvais pas finir mon chapitre 16 sur un suspense cela aurait annulé tout l'effet de l'enterrement. Comme je le dis plus tôt l'idée de la prophétie n'est pas de moi, et puis je trouve que c'est trop facile de mettre toujours Harry centre du monde... Au fait tu peux lire le message au début du chapitre y'a personne qui y répond.  
  
matteic: Veux-tu un mouchoir..ou que je te console (lol) Au fait tu peux lire le message au début du chapitre y'a personne qui y répond.  
  
Angyounette: Je sais qu'elle est triste ma fic, mais il faut bien que mon histoire avance...Ecrire vite la suite. je sais pas mais le prochain chapitre serra sûrement en ligne lundi. J'en mets un en général le lundi ou le mardi et l'autre le vendredi. Au fait tu peux lire le message au début du chapitre y'a personne qui y répond.  
  
Csame : Merci pour ton mail. Au fait tu peux lire le message au début du chapitre y'a personne qui y répond.  
  
Phillipe Gryffondors : Oublie pas de me laisser un petit message de temps en temps stp. Au fait tu peux lire le message au début du chapitre y'a personne qui y répond.  
  
Alana chantelune : Merci de ton mail. Oui tu as raison pour la prophétie ( regarde le haut de la page), Faire durer avant de dire qui sont les persos de la prophétie ? J'aurais pu mais..j'avais besoin qu'ils soient au courant très vite.  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!!  
Chapitre 17: Attentes  
  
Le lendemain de l'enterrement la vie reprit son cours au château. Les élèves reprirent leurs cours, Harry garda Lily avec lui durant toute la matinée Vers la fin du cours de potions, Lily s'envola et se posa dans l'allée. Harry leva la tête de son livre où il faisait semblant d'étudier, sa potion étant terminée depuis longtemps. Sous les yeux de toute la classe Gaby apparut, elle tient debout quelques minutes puis s'effondra. droit dans les bras de Rogue. Harry bondit de sa chaise mais une voix sarcastique l'empêcha d'aller plus avant.  
  
« M. Potter retourner à votre potion. »  
  
« Elle est finie et elle est parfaite, vérifiez si vous voulez. Moi je dois porter Gabrielle à l'infirmerie. »  
  
« Bravo Potter en moins de dix mots vous venez de faire perdre 20 points à Gryffondors et de gagner une petite retenue. »  
  
« Et après ? Donnez-moi Gaby... Svp »  
  
Il avait rajouté ses derniers mots à contre-c?ur. Cela parut radoucir un peu ( un tout (tout) petit peu) Rogue. Sans un mot il déposa la petite dans les bras de son parrain qui sans mot dire se dirigea vers la porte. Prit de remords il s'arrêtât cependant à la porte et se tourna vers son professeur.  
  
« Merci de l'avoir rattrapée professeur. »  
  
Et il sortit. Une fois rassuré sur le sort de Gaby qui selon Pomfresh était seulement fatiguée, il rejoignis ses camarades dans la salle-à manger. Les nouvelles de la petite ramenèrent un léger sourire sur le visage de Ginny qui n'avait presque pas parlé depuis la mort d'Aurélie. Tous les trois ils durent la menacer pour qu'elle consente à avaler un peu de nourriture. Quand vient le moment de reprendre les cours Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Puis rejoignis sa classe dans le parc pour s'occuper de son Bisnoussous, qui lui sauta dessus aussitôt qu'il apparût. Il changea de couleur et devint bleu clair. Intrigué, il ouvrit son manuel mais ne trouva pas la signification de cette couleur, il appela donc Hagrid, le brave géant se gratta la tête et exprima son ignorance d'un geste des épaules. Harry haussa les épaules il demanderait à Dumbledore le soir au cours.  
  
Quand il entra dans la pièce seul Dumbledore était là, il caressait Belle. Harry vint s'asseoir en face de lui.  
  
« Puis-je poser une question qui n'a rien à voir avec le cours ? Que veut dire la couleur bleu clair chez un Bisnoussous, j'étais seul à le toucher et pourtant il a changé de couleur. »  
  
« Tu dis bien que tu étais le seul à le toucher, et bien Harry te voilà dans une situation qui aurait put de causer bien des ennuis, cela signifie qu'une part de ta personnalité veut entrer en communication avec toi. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas schizophrène quand même.. Je ne suis pas fou. »  
  
« Non Harry, je parle de ton animal-guide, c'est pourquoi il est heureux que Hagrid ne connaisse pas la signification de la couleur de cet animal. »  
  
« Si tu avais prêté attention à mon livre tu le saurais. Parmis les précautions à avoir, il est marqué de ne jamais s'occuper seul d'une de ses ravissantes petites bêtes »  
  
C'était Sirius qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
« Mais je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas parler à son animal-guide une fois que celui-ci vous à donner sa forme. »  
  
« Cela arrive, en général quand il veut retirer sa forme et sa protection, mais cela m'étonnerait que ce soit pour ça. »  
  
« Et que dois-je faire ? »  
  
« Rien du tout il prendra contact avec toi une nuit. »  
  
Rogue entra dans la pièce et ils arrêtèrent leur conversation.  
  
« Bien Harry, aujourd'hui Sirius et Severus vont joindre leur force contre toi, tu peux utiliser tous les sorts que tu veux et eux aussi. Au fait Severus et Sirius éviter de vous envoyer les sorts l'un sur l'autre. »  
  
Les deux hommes grimacèrent puis sans ce concerter lancèrent un sort sur Harry toujours assis dans un fauteuil. Le jeune garçon réussis à éviter celui de son parrain mais celui de Rogue le toucha de plein fouet.  
  
« Finite incantatem, tu dors Harry, la prochaine fois je te laisserais mijoter un peu plus si tu ne fais pas plus attention. »  
  
Harry acquiesça et évita un nouveau sort. Durant une heure, il évita une multitude de sort sans parvenir à en envoyer un seul. Quand pour la troisième fois il se trouva sur la trajectoire d'une lame de Sirius, ce dernier sur un geste de Dumbledore n'annula pas son sort et la lame vint frapper Harry au centre de son épaule. Harry les larmes aux yeux s'effondra la main crispée sur le manche du couteau, dans un sursaut de courage il arracha la lame, les trois hommes grimacèrent en entendant la lame frotter contre les os. Le jeune garçon se releva et tendit le couteau à Sirius puis ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'écroula.droit dans les bras de Rogue.  
  
« Décidément je fais dans la récupération aujourd'hui. »  
  
Grinça le sorcier. Puis devant l'air ahuri de Dumbledore et Sirius.  
  
« J'allais pas le laisser se fracasser le crâne par terre pas plus que la jeune Valdor. Je connaissais quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été d'accord. »  
  
« Pose le sur un fauteuil, le temps qu'il se réveille. Sirius tu peux trouver une compresse ou un bandage avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang ? »  
  
« Pourquoi, une visite à l'infirmerie l'aura vite soigné ou même une de mes potions. »  
  
« Severus, lors de cette formation, j'ai décidé que Harry ne recevrait aucun traitement pour les blessures qu'il recevrait pour qu'il développe son aptitude à éviter les mauvais coups. »  
  
« Toi, son parrain, tu acceptes cela ? »  
  
Severus venait de tourner un regard lourd de mépris vers Sirius qui bandait l'épaule de Harry.  
  
« Harry l'a accepté, et Dumbledore m'a menacé de m'exclure de la formation si je n'arrêtais pas de rouspéter. »  
  
« Cela faisait une demi-heure que tu tempêtais dans mon bureau. Severus c'est la même chose pour toi. Si vous ne voulez pas me rendre ce service et mettre vos scrupules de côtés je trouverais un autre sorcier. »  
  
« Bien, et maintenant que fais t'on ? »  
  
« On le réveille, il a encore une demi-heure de cours. Pas de protestations où je vous jette un sort de silence à tous les deux. »  
  
Dumbledore réveilla Harry d'un sort et fit un signe aux deux-hommes qui jetèrent un sort en même temps, Harry les surpris en les évitant tous les deux et les dents serrées leur en renvoya un. Quand enfin Dumbledore mis un terme à la séance Harry sortit sans un mot, d'une démarche las. Il monta à l'infirmerie pour voir Gaby mais celle-ci n'y étais pas. Il descendit donc dans la grande salle après un détour pour les appartements de Sirius pour se changer.  
  
Quand il entra dans la grande salle Gaby se jeta à son cou, Harry grimaça quand elle heurta son épaule. Néanmoins il lui prit la main et alla s'asseoir près de Ginny. Avant le repas Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
« Suite aux douloureux événements de ce week-end, une mesure supplémentaire va être installée et une équipe d'auror va venir renforcer les défenses du château, je vous prierais de leur faire bon accueil. »  
  
Le rappel de la mort d'Aurélie fut de trop pour Ginny qui quitta brusquement son siège, Harry la suivit dans les couloirs. Quand elle s'enferma dans une pièce il se contenta de prononcer un sort pour entrer. La jeune fille était effondrée, assise à un banc elle avait posé sa tête sur ses bras et elle pleurait à fendre l'âme. Tendrement il s'assit à côté d'elle et attira sa tête contre son torse, elle s'agrippa à lui et continua à sangloter. Quand enfin le torrent de larmes se tarit, il lui souleva le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Ginny, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de sa mort. »  
  
« Mais je devais la protéger, elle était si petite. Ce n'est pas juste. »  
  
« La vie n'est pas juste, c'est l'une des premières leçons que j'ai apprises. Maintenant il nous faut protéger Gaby, Zoé et Vincent, hors j'ai besoin de toi pour cela. »  
  
Ginny le regarda un long moment. Harry déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la grande salle, leurs amis avaient gardé une part pour eux. Ginny se nourrit convenablement pour la première fois en deux jours. Après avoir aider les plus jeunes à faire leurs devoirs et fait les leurs ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Mais au moment de le quitter, Gaby sauta sur son parrain pour lui dire au revoir frappant de plein fouet la blessure de Harry qui de douleur poussa un juron. Avant qu'il n'ait put faire le moindre geste, Ginny avait écarté son T-shirt, quand elle eut aperçu le bandage elle poussa Harry vers sa chambre et le somma d'enlever son vêtement. Harry grimaça mais obéis. Ginny défis avec dextérité le bandage, doucement elle nettoya la plaie et refis un bandage. Harry étais en train de la récompensé d'un long baiser quand McGhonagal pénétra dans la pièce.  
  
« Potter que signifie ceci, et ça.. Ne me dites pas que se sont des vrais. »  
  
Le doigt tendu, elle désignait les tatouages de Harry.  
  
« Des vrais.. ? »  
  
« Marque d'animagi évidemment. C'est clair que ce ne sont pas des tatouages normaux. Alors êtes vous oui ou non animagus ? »  
  
« Oui, je suis un animagus non déclaré.. »  
  
« Dumbledore serra déçu de votre attitude. »  
  
« Il est déjà au courant »  
  
« Bon alors il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire. »  
  
Les deux adolescents se regardèrent puis virent avancer McGhonagal vers eux d'un air menaçant. Elle tendit le bras vers eux et.... saisit l'oreille de Harry. Puis elle le tira hors de la chambre des filles vers le salon où les autres attendaient.  
  
« 20 points en moins pour conduite déshonorante. »  
  
« Mais si je vous dis que M. le directeur est au courant. »  
  
Protesta Harry se frottant l'oreille et remettant son T-shirt.  
  
« Que vous embrassiez Miss Weasley, à moitié nu dans une chambre j'en doute. »  
  
Sur ce sarcasme elle quitta la pièce, tandis que Ron regardait Harry une lueur de meurtre dans les yeux. Hermione elle semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. Entre deux hoquets elle réussit à expliquer la cause de son hilarité.  
  
« Tu aurais du te voir, on aurait dit un môme que sa maîtresse d'école vient de surprendre à regarder dans les vestiaires des filles. »  
  
A cette image tous éclatèrent de rire, les garçons dirent au revoir aux filles et regagnèrent leurs chambres. Une fois de plus Vincent se glissa dans le lit de Ron et se pelotonna contre lui avant de s'endormir. Les deux garçons discutèrent encore un moment à voix basse avant d'éteindre la lumière.  
  
Sans transitions Harry passa du sommeil à un rêve :  
  
Il se retrouva dans la grande prairie, il marcha un moment et trouva Susie Lily, Cymry et Mimi blottie contre le flanc de Amy.  
  
« Bonjour, pouvez vous me dire ce que je fais là ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons appelé seul Cornepure à ce droit, nous nous contentons de venir te dire merci, merci de t'occuper de Gaby. »  
  
« C'est un plaisir, mais dite moi, resterez vous encore longtemps ici ? Quand Gaby pourra-t-elle contrôler ses transformations ? »  
  
« Nous n'en savons rien, mais continue ton chemin Cornepure t'attend. »  
  
Harry se dirigea donc vers le fond de la prairie et trouva son animal guide au même endroit que la première fois. Sur un signe de sa part il s'installa contre son flanc.  
  
« Harry, une grande menace plane sur toi et tes amis, mais il faut à tout prix que tu protège la petite Gabrielle. Sans elle le monde que tu connais disparaître à tout jamais. Il y a longtemps, le mal à été vaincu une première fois par Dumbledore, puis encore une fois par toi il y a 14 ans, une autre lors de tes 11 ans mais l'année passée, il a remporté une bataille sur toi et à repris des forces. Tu étais l'enfant du bien lors de ses batailles. Maintenant si Voldemort est toujours l'enfant du mal, tu as passé le flambeau et endossé un autre rôle, celui du protecteur. Sache que la bataille entre Gaby et Voldemort doit attendre qu'elle ait le plein contrôle de ses pouvoirs, jusque là tu dois tenir Voldemort éloigné. »  
  
« Il exige que je lui remette Gaby mercredi où il fera du mal aux enfants. »  
  
« Les anges de la vie et de la victoire doivent aussi être protéger. »  
  
« Quels serra leurs rôles dans tous cela et celui de mes amis ? »  
  
« Le pilier est la source de l'équilibre, il t'aidera à garder un lien avec ta mission, le guide doit trouver des réponses et la bien-aimée.. te donneront la force nécessaire pour assumer ton rôle. Le rôle des anges n'est connu de personnes »  
  
Harry rumina un long moment ces informations. Puis Cornepure se leva le faisant verser sur le sol.  
  
« Bien il est temps pour toi de repartir. »  
  
« Mais j'ai encore plein de question. »  
  
« Demande au guide moi je ne peux rien faire de plus. »  
  
Harry se dressa dans son lit, ne pouvant plus dormir, il se leva et sans réveiller Ron et Vincent il sortit de la chambre. Il entra dans le salon et allait se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil quand une voix résonna dans la pièce.  
  
# Je te déconseille de faire ça.. #  
  
A suivre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Voilà le retour des fins à suspenses ( je sens l'ange de la mort se rapproché.. lol)  
  
Des questions, des commentaires des insultes ? Envoyé moi un petit message. 


	18. Chapitre 18:La vie continue

****

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de Mr David Eddings

--Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol

****

Réponses aux revieuws :

Melepha : celle qui revieuws plus vite que son ombre. Tu as raison c'est bien un animal….mais je ne te dirais pas qui c'est. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes questions. 

Miya Black: oh! D'accord c'est pas vraiment une fin à suspense mais bon. Tu pourrais arrêter de raconter l'histoire à ma place ??? lol Merci de ta revieuws

Karotte: hello bienvenue sur ma fic. Pour répondre à ta question Gaby n'est Pas Animagus mais animalus donc je peux en faire ce que je veux. Comme les animali sont liés aux émotions ( du moins pendant la jeunesse du sorcier) je trouve normale qu'elle en ait plusieurs.

Phillipe Gryffondors : merci de ton mail au fait tu verras que j'ai modifié ce que tu m'avais signalé. 

Luna : merci de ton petit message…voici la suite

Celina : tu est proche de la réponse en partie du moins mais pour moi Voldemort n'est pas (encore ???) animagus (au fait Gaby est animalus….). Voici la suite

Csame : merci de tes conseils… et de tes compliments.

Alana : au fait toi tu ne te serais pas inspirée des tayleidras pour ton surnom ???? Harry chez les marines…non se serait trop facile pour lui…lol Merci de ta revieuw

zag(): merci mais je crois pas que ce soit ça mais merci quand même et voici la suite.

**Bonne lecture !!!!******

****

**Chapitre 18: la vie continue.**

****

Harry qui était déjà à moitié assis se releva brusquement. Il se retourna pour voir Pattenrond roulé en boule sur le fauteuil avec Fripon blotti contre lui. Mais ce qui surpris Harry c'est que le chat tenait prisonnière une petite souris blanche.

- # Pattenrond que fait Mimi ici ??#

- # J'avais envie d'un casse-croûte…, mais non je plaisante. Apparemment la petite à fait un cauchemar cette nuit et c'est transformée. Je l'ai attrapée et te l'ai apporté avant qu'elle ne se perde dans les couloirs et ne se fasse choper par ces s$$$$ de Miss Teigne.#

- # Comment sais-tu tout ça ? #

- «# En tant que chat, j'ai appris la langue des souris, c'est plus facile pour leur faire peur…. C'est plus marrant que de les croquer.#

- # Tu as de drôle de divertissement, dis, tu pourrais servir d'interprète entre Mimi et moi ? #

- # Que dirais-tu si je t'apprenais la Sourisation…..#

- # Chouette tout ce qui me fallait, un cours en plus….mais j'accepte. Au fait comment ça va avec Ron ?#

- # Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup quand il dort avec elle, il prend toute la place…#

Harry mit un temps avant de digérer l'information puis il éclata de rire…..le chat repris d'une voix maussade.

- # Jamais il ne pense que moi aussi je voudrais une petite caresse, il les réserve toutes à MA maîtresse.#

- # Je lui ferais part de tes doléances, juré. Bon si nous reparlions de ces cours, quand veux-tu me les donner ? #

- # La nuit, quand elle dort, au fait tu te décide à prendre cette petite avant que je ne la croque ou que ce coquin le fasse. #

Repris le chat roux l'air moqueur. Fripon protesta à cette accusation et Harry s'empressa de prendre Mimi qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Puis il s'assit par terre en face du chat d'Hermione qui commença à lui apprendre les bases de la sourisation, langue plutôt simple au demeurant, pas de conjugaison, pas d'accord, juste des mots mis les uns après les autres en style télégraphique. Un exemple « Mimi dormir poche ». Néanmoins Harry avait du mal avec la prononciation de certains mots ce qui se faisait se rouler de rire Pattenrond. Fripon suivait le cours avec intérêt et se joignit bientôt à Harry, sa mère n'ayant pas eu le temps de lui enseigner cette langue avant de mourir. Quand Ron se leva le lendemain il trouva Harry endormi par terre, la tête appuyée sur le fauteuil et une main posée sur Pattenrond qui ronronnait de concert avec Fripon. Doucement il se pencha et secoua son ami. Celui se réveilla en sursaut.

- « Tu sais un lit c'est bien plus confortable…. »

- « Oui surtout si on le partage avec une jolie fille n'est-ce pas ? »

Renchérit Harry qui n'avait pu se retenir de taquiner son ami qui rougit jusqu'au oreilles…..

- « Qui te l'a dit ? »

- « Tu as empêché quelqu'un de dormir …… et tu lui pique sa place… »

Visiblement Ron ne voyait pas où Harry voulait en venir et il frémissait déjà de rage qu'un autre puisse partager le lit de sa tendre moitié. Le voyant serrer les poings Harry s'empressa d'intervenir avant qu'il ne pique une crise de jalousie.

- « Ron je parle de Pattenrond, il se plaint que tu ne le caresse jamais, en plus de lui prendre l'affection de Herm. »

Un peu honteux de sa mini crise de jalousie Ron se pencha vers Pattenrond et lui gratta le menton, le chat bon prince accepta la caresse en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Harry laissa son ami faire des mamours avec le chat et entra dans la chambre pour s'habiller pour les cours du matin. Vincent dormait encore, il se pencha donc pour le réveiller, sa main touchait presque son épaule quand le garçon se dressa dans son lit, le regard dans le vague il prononça distinctement les mots :

- « Quand l'enfant du bien se changera en souris, le protecteur demandera et recevra….. »

- « Recevra quoi Vincent ? »

Mais l'enfant c'était déjà recouché. Harry le réveilla mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et rejoignirent les filles dans la grande salle. Elles paraissaient paniquées.

- « Gabrielle à disparut »

Gémit Ginny en se précipitant dans les bras de Harry. Avant que la panique ne gagne toute la salle Harry s'empressa de sortir Mimi de sa poche.

- « Non, la voilà, Pattenrond me l'a amenée cette nuit, apparemment elle à fait un cauchemar. »

- « Comment le sais-tu ? »

- « Ton chat me l'a dit, il parle la sourisations et il me l'apprend. »

Harry ne s'attendait sûrement pas à l'éclat de rire général qui salua ces derniers mots.

- « Pourquoi rigolez-vous ? »

- « Tu prends cour avec un chat, tu te rends compte. D'abord Vogue la galère et puis le chat de Herm. C'est trop drôle. »

- « Moi au moins je ne considère pas ce chat comme un rival dans l'affection d'une certaine personne. Au fait le cours vous a été profitable ? Je vous rappelle M. Et Mme les préfets que l'utilisation de ces connaissances est interdite dans l'enceinte de Poudlards. »

Quand il eut finit sa tirade Ron et Hermione étaient rouge comme des tomates l'air coupable. Zoé et Vincent les regardaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes alors que Ginny était écroulée contre Harry, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait. Après le déjeuner, ils rejoignirent chacun leur cour, Harry demanda à Hermione qui conduisait Zoé et Vincent à leur classe de prévenir Flitwick que Gaby ne serrait pas présente au cours. Puis il rejoignit la serre pour le cours de Botanique. 

Comme il devait faire des équipes de deux, Harry se retrouva avec Neville. Ils étaient censés s'occuper à deux d'une étrange plante pour le cours : 'La micavalmaja' : petite plante recouverte d'éclats de minéraux et qui avait de petites fleurs en forme de clochette. Elle fournit un suc qui appliqué sur une plaie la protège, formant une sorte de carapace le temps qu'elle cicatrise Le seul problème est que pour extraire ce suc il fallait entailler la tige sans frôler une seule des clochettes ce qui demandait une grande concentration et une grande maîtrise des nerfs. Harry se prépara à devoir contrer une catastrophe de Neville mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci opéra avec une énorme maîtrise de lui. Harry se rappela à retardement la passion de son camarade pour la botanique, visiblement il avait pris énormément de confiance en lui grâce à cette matière. A deux ils eurent vite fait de récolter tout leur suc alors que plusieurs de leurs camardes se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, tel de gros cocon dure, ayant frôlé par mégarde une clochette. Quand le cours fut fini seul Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron et deux ou trois élèves de Poufsouffle était encore dans la serre. Le pr. Chourave les félicita et leur accorda dix points chacun. Neville et Harry eurent cinq points supplémentaires car ils avaient récolté autant que tous les élèves réunis. En bavardant gaiement Harry et ses amis regagnèrent la grande salle pour le dîner. 

Quand ils furent tous attabler et que les plus jeunes mangeaient un peu plus loin sous la surveillance ( discrète) de Fred et George. Harry aborda le sujet de l'ultimatum de Voldemort.

- « J'ai peut-être une solution….. dit lui que tu ignore qui est l'enfant du bien. Je ne crois pas qu'il sache qui est cette enfant. »

- « Mais s'il sait que je suis le protecteur il doit bien se douter que c'est quelqu'un de mon entourage. »

- « Oui mais tu dois lui faire croire que tu ne sais rien de la prophétie ni de cette histoire de Protecteur. »

- « Je dois jouer les imbéciles en somme…..cela ne prendra jamais. »

- « Si cela va marcher puisque tu ne sauras rien de la prophétie, il suffit de te la faire oublier. »

- « Cela pourrait marcher, Herm tu es géniale. Mais attendez ce matin, Vincent a prédit ce qui allait arriver. »

Harry leur narra ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre. Ils avaient établi leurs champs de bataille quand Gabrielle refis son apparition, elle semblait moins épuisée que d'habitude et se sentait suffisamment bien pour participer aux cours de l'après-midi.

Avant le cours de sortilège Harry et compagnie allèrent trouver Dumbledore pour lui expliquer le plan de bataille d'Hermione. Mais en l'écoutant le magicien secoua la tête.

- « Non, Harry ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il te serra impossible de récupérer ta mémoire après que Hermione te l'aura effacée. »

- « Et un transfert se serait possible ? »

C'était Hermione qui avait pris la parole l'air étonné des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, Dumbledore la regarda songeur, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- « Voilà, le guide qui parle, oui un transfert de mémoire est possible, on peut le faire maintenant. Mais cela comporte certains risques, cela te demanderas énormément d'énergie et à la personne qui la recevra aussi. »

- « Ce serra moi. »

- « Ginny, non. Tu n'as pas assez de force se serra moi. »

Harry accueilli la première proposition d'un froncement de sourcil et la seconde avec un grand sourire confiant. Il effectua le transfert sous le contrôle de Dumbledore. Puis ils rejoignirent leurs salles de classes respectives. Quand Flitwick les libéra, Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent vers le parc. Un mangemort était là attendant la réponse de Harry. 

- « Dis à ton maître que j'ignore qui est l'enfant du bien et aussi à quoi il fait allusion en parlant du Protecteur »

- « Potter tu mens »

- « Non. »

Soudain le mangemort disparut sans laisser de trace. Au même moment apparut deux aurors. Harry se sentit bousculer et vit avec stupeur Ginny et Ron se jeter au cou des deux nouveaux arrivants, ils auraient pu se regarder l'un l'autre pour se raser le matin tellement ils se ressemblaient. En riant, ils s'approchèrent de Hermione et de Harry. 

- « Harry je te présente Stevie et Samy Weasley, mes cousins. »

- « Heu ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

- « Nous de même, bon on se retrouve au souper si vous voulez, nous on doit aller voir Dumbledore avant qu'il nous trucide pour avoir transplaner dans l'enceinte. Il faut vraiment qu'on s'en occupe, les barrières anti-transplanage sont aussi trouées que du gruyère »

Sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit les jumeaux disparurent.

- « C'est un trait de famille on dirait les jumeaux, si j'étais toi je me méfierais Herm. »

Hermione rougit à la remarque de Harry et lui envoya aussi sec un sort de 'Tête de cochon', machinalement il le repoussa à l'aide d'un sort de bouclier et le sort alla s'abattre sur un élève de Serpentard. Vite Hermione supprima le sort et c'est en riant de toutes leurs dents que nos quatre amis rejoignirent leur salle commune.

En entrant, ils furent accueillis par un nuage de plumes. Apparemment les élèves avaient organisé une bataille de polochons et certain n'avaient pas résisté au choc. Ron et Hermione eurent bien du mal à rétablir le calme. D'autant plus que Harry s'amusait à relancer les hostilités dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourner. Pour finir les deux préfets le ligotèrent sur une chaise avec une corde à sauter qui traînait. 

Finalement le calme revint sur la tour des Gryffondors et nos deux préfets revinrent vers Harry qui se bidonnait sur sa chaise. Hermione leva sa baguette et prononça une formule à mis-voix, au-dessus de la tête de Harry se matérialisa une bassine d'eau qui se déversa sur sa tête. Celui-ci rugit

- « Par la barbe de merlin, cette eau est glacée. » 

- « Merlin était imberbe à sa mort et tu devrais arrêter de jurer devant les jeunes. Aller va te changer, tu vas attraper la crève si tu reste comme-ça. »

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, elle le détacha.

- « Oui Maman »

Harry s'enfuit avant qu'elle ne puisse lui lancer un autre sort. Quand il rejoignis les autres Dumbledore avait déjà présenté les deux aurors. Harry s'assis près de Ginny et commença à dévorer. Ils en étaient au désert quand une énorme déflagration retentit. Dans un concert de hurlement tous les élèves se jetèrent sous les tables……..

A suivre

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le rythme des chapitres va peut-être légèrement diminuer car je vais bientôt commencer mon blocus pour les exams mais j'essaieraais d'en mettre au moin un par semaine.

N'oublier pas de me laisser un petit message. 

A bientôt


	19. Chapitre 19: Détentes

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de Mr David Eddings

Récemment j'ai lu une fic sur le site où Harry recevait des cours d'un elfe. Il y apprenait la langue elfique grâce à une pyramide. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à la retrouver pouvez-vous m'aider ???

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol

****

Réponses aux revieuws :

Csame : Merci de ta revieuw…et oui je suis sadique que veux tu…et c'est pas fini…..

Ryan : merci de ton message…. J'espère que la suite te plaira

Johera et Elea: Tiens quelqu'un qui a les même lecture que moi….  Si je retrouve cette fic je te fais signe. Merci pour tes conseils pour la mise en page, j'espère que ce chapitre apparaîtra convenablement . Je suis sadique…. Tu trouves vraiment ???? Zut alors… ,je plaisante, je suis sadique, je le sais et je m'en vante. Voici la suite.

Miya Black : Je te chariais…continue à me suggérer tes hypothèses cela m'amuses ( et parfois cela me donne des idées). Voilà la suite

Melpha : ce qui est arrivé ?????? Mystère. Voilà la suite.

Chen : et oui pauvre de moi, l'unif c'est dure…. Voilà la suite pour nous distraire un peu lol

Galaad : tu as aussi lu les livres sur Althalus ??? Merci pour ton message et voici la suite….

Chapitre 19: Détentes 

****

Quand le bruit cessa seuls quelques personnes étaient encore à leur place: Harry qui continuait tranquilement à manger, les deux aurors qui regardaient d'un air impassible la grande salle et Dumbledore, des étincelles pleins les yeux et un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce dernier se leva. 

« Chers élèves et chers professeurs (eux n'étaient pas sous les tables mais debout prêts à agir), ceci est une fausse alerte vous pouvez donc ranger vos baguettes et sortir d'en dessous des tables. J'aimerais que l'auteur de cette farce ne recommence plus, je devrais dire les auteurs….»

Ce faisant, il regardait les jumeaux.

« Harry, Gaby est évanouie et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller…. »

« Oups, j'ai oublié »

D'un coup de baguette il réveilla la petite. Ignorant le regard curieux des autres Harry continuait à manger. Quand il eut fini, il se leva et se dirigea vers les deux aurors.

« Joli le coup des pétards dans des marmites, mais vous auriez du éviter de lancer le Sonorus depuis la grande salle, c'était trop visible »

« Là, tu nous _épates. Personne _sauf _Dumbledore _n'avait réussi à découvrir _nos plans_ »

« C'est pas vrai encore des jumeaux qui finissent les phrases de l'autre…. A moins que ce ne soit un trait des Weasleys ? »

« Non mais c'est plus marrant, cela désarçonne les gens »

C'était Stevie qui venait de parler…. Mais en l'observant Harry vit ses yeux se fixer légèrement. Quand Samy prit à son tour la parole Harry vit le même phénomène se reproduire. Après avoir discuter un moment avec les deux aurors, Harry les quitta pour se rendre à son cours de Rolansiga avec Rogue.

A la fin du cours Harry était fatigué mais heureux, il commençait à faire de net progrès et il recevait moins de coup de bec, Rogue imitait la technique de McGhonagal, il donnait son cours en rossignol et lui sautait dessus à la moindre erreur…c'était douloureux mais efficace. Il rejoignit ses amis dans leur salle secrète, ils avaient apporté du chocolat chaud et des biscuits de la cuisine. Stevie et Samy étaient là aussi, en le voyant entrer ils se levèrent :

« Nos cousins nous ont _gentiment  _invités à venir _ici _pour la soirée. _J'espère que cela _ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non bien sûr vous êtes des Weasleys….à moins que vous ne soyez des Serpentards…. »

« Harry tous les membres de notre _honorable_ famille va à Gryffondors depuis cinq générations. _Je crois que tu oublies la cousine Yvette_, mais non elle n'était pas une Weasley, elle est entrée dans la famille deux ans après avoir intégré Poudlards. »

Harry avait remarqué que le même tic affligeait Fred et George quand ils parlaient en simultané. Son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime il remercia machinalement les jumeaux de leurs explications. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée autour du feu, puis regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives portant les plus jeunes qui c'étaient endormis. 

Le lendemain la vie reprit son cours normalement, Harry souffrait toujours autant en cour de DCFM mais cela portait ses fruits, il était de plus en plus attentif et il développait une puissance dont il n'avait pas tout à fait conscience. Gabrielle et ses amis se remettaient petit à petit de la disparition de leur amie mais on entendait souvent un rossignol chanté durant la nuit. Harry constata seulement que ses apparitions étaient courtes, jamais plus de deux heures. Ron, Hermione et Ginny développaient aussi leurs pouvoirs sans atteindre la puissance de Harry. 

Les jumeaux quant à eux firent les quatre cents coups avec leurs cousins, leurs cibles favorites étaient bien–sûr les Serpentards, un matin ils se levèrent tous pour découvrir qu'ils avaient la tête inversée par rapport à leur corps, un autre jour pendant le repas les Serpentards se mirent à flotter sur leurs sièges et au moindre courant d'air valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle. Mais Dumbledore mit un terme à ces blagues en menaçant Fred et George ainsi que leurs cousins de les envoyer tous les quatre en retenue avec Rogue. 

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. Un vendredi Harry venait à peine d'arriver à son cours de DCFM quand Stevie et Samy firent leur entrée. Devant l'air désespéré de Harry, Dumbledore le rassura

« Tu ne vas pas te battre contre les jumeaux en plus de Severus et Sirius. Ils sont là pour t'enseigner quelques petits sorts supplémentaires. »

« Voilà qui me rassure, enfin je suppose que vous avez oublié le _pour l'instant _»

Repris le jeune garçon avec fatalisme. Piqué au vif Dumbledore lui envoya une petite boule de feu que Harry dévia d'un geste négligent de la main, comme par hasard il l'envoya sur Sirius qui la repoussa sur Rogue qui la dévia à son tour tout en envoyant une autre boule vers Dumbledore Ce petit jeu dura plusieurs minutes, bientôt on vit voler une dizaine de boules à travers la salle. Soudain les cinq sorciers dirigèrent les boules de feu sur Harry, qui se protégea d'un bouclier…. Malheureusement le bouclier ne résista pas et deux boules de feu vinrent le frapper de plein fouet. Les jumeaux voulurent se porter à son secours mais Dumbledore les arrêtât d'un geste. Harry gémit légèrement puis se releva, sa robe de sorcier portait deux brûlures, mais les cinq hommes se détendirent quand ils le virent sourire…. Ils n'auraient pas du….

« _Boulus ignus multiplus _»

Harry venait de leur envoyer à chacun deux boules de feu mais à une vitesse trois ou quatre fois plus importante que celles qu'il avait reçu, ils leurs étaient impossible de les éviter ou d'élever un bouclier. Juste au moment où les boules allaient les toucher Harry mit fin à l'incantation. Un sourire crâneur aux lèvres ils toisa ses adversaires.

« Harry tu n'arrivais pas à faire ce sort la dernière fois qu'on l'a travaillé et maintenant tu envoies dix boules en une fois ? Tu m'expliques ? »

« Je gardais un tour dans ma manche…j'en ai marre de toujours me ramasser des coups, c'était votre tour. »

« Mais tu ne nous as pas touché »

« J'y ai été un peu fort, je risquais de vous tuer. »

Avoua le jeune garçon en détournant son regard, Dumbledore comprit que si une seule des boules les aurait touchés, il y aurait de joli petit tas de cendres à leur emplacement.

« Et bien Severus tu as de la chance qu'il ne sache pas annuler les boules séparément… »

« Mais si parrain, je sais le faire, mais j'ai encore besoin de mon prof de potions, j'ai des buses en fins d'années et qu'est-ce que je fais si je ne suis pas busé (1) dans au moins une des matières. »

« Trop aimable Potter »

Rogue avait essayé de prendre un air ronchon mais sa tentative fut déjouée par le léger ( très léger) sourire qui vint frémir sur ses lèvres. 

« Bon finit de jouer, Harry j'aimerais que tu ne nous caches plus ce genre de choses, le temps que l'on passe sur des sorts que tu maîtrises déjà est du temps perdu. »

Dumbledore sourit à l'air penaud que Harry venait de prendre. Puis il reprit le cours en main. Il demanda à Stevie de montrer à Harry les sorts d'attaques spécifiques aux aurors, L'heure de cours passa très très vite mais pas assez pour que Harry ne récolte pas une ou deux blessures supplémentaires. Il reprenait son souffle, affalé sur un fauteuil, quand les jumeaux s'approchèrent :

« _Ron _nous a dis que tu courtisais _la petite Ginny, _notre seule cousine…. »

« Pitié, j'ai déjà ses trois frères sur le dos ne me ditent pas que je vais me ramasser la dizaine de cousins qu'elle doit avoir… »

« Vingtaine_, c'est juste un détail_ et si tu n'es pas gentil, _très gentil_, avec elle tu le regretteras. _Bonne fin de journée_ »

« C'est ça, achevez-moi »

« Non M. Potter cet honneur me revient…. Du moins pour aujourd'hui »

Rogue venait d'intervenir, alors que les jumeaux éclataient de rire, Harry s'extirpa de son fauteuil et suivit son ténébreux professeur vers les cahots non moins sombre. Juste avant de sortir, il envoya un discret sort vers les jumeaux. 

« 5,4,3,2,1,0…. »

« Harry, tu _nous_ le payeras _très_ très _très_ cher…. »

Harry éclata de rire tandis que les jumeaux, en costume d'Adam, faisait irruption dans le couloir. 

« Je vous retrouve au cachot professeur. »

Hurla-t-il en prenant la poudre d'escampette. Rogue le regarda détaller puis se tourna vers les jumeaux leur barrant le chemin…

« Messieurs, vous prendrez votre revanche une fois mon cours terminé et une fois que vous aurez revêtu une tenue plus….Hum…convenable. La moitié de nos élèves sont des jeunes filles ne l'oubliez pas…. »

Grommelant des injures nos Stevie et Samy battirent en retraite vers leurs appartements. Quand Harry sortit de son cours de langue avec Rogue il sortit en cati mini espérant éviter les deux cousins de Ron mais ceux-ci l'attendaient de pieds fermes. Harry entama donc un sprint dans les couloirs de Poudlards échappant au divers sort que Stevie et Samy lui envoyaient, malheureusement au détour d'un couloir, il heurta de plein fouet McGhonagal et s'étala sur elle de tout son long. Rapidement il se releva et tendis la main à son professeur pour l'aider à se relever. 

« Potter, dix points en moins pour votre course dans les couloirs et dix points pour m'avoir bousculer. »

« Excusez-moi professeur mais les deux aurores du ministère me poursuivent. »

La sorcière se redressa et foudroya alors les jumeaux qui venaient de surgir au coin du couloir et qui durent freiner des quatre fers pour éviter de rentrer en collision avec elle.

« Mrs Weasleys, je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas arranger depuis votre départ de Poudlards, voilà maintenant que vous vous mettez à deux contre un élève de dix ans votre cadet… vous n'avez pas honte ? »

Les jumeaux se dandinaient sur place gêner, comme des gosses de cinq ans supris à voler des bonbons. Harry lui essayait de prendre l'air le plus malheureux possible.

« Minerva, avant de foudroyer ces jeunes gens tu devrais demander à Harry ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une telle vengeance. »

Harry maudit de tout son cœur Sirius qui venait de surgir derrière lui. Quand le regard de son Pr. Se tourna vers lui il voulut reprendre les jambes à son cous mais son 'gentil' parrain posa ses mains sur les épaules lui coupant toute voie de retraite.

« Je vois, Potter une retenue, demain soir vous nettoierez ma salle de classe, celle de M. Black et de M. Lupin, bien entendu sans magie…au fait n'oubliez pas les armoires, l'intérieur des armoires et les livres qu'elles contiennent. »

Harry se sentit décourager d'avance, en effet si la classe de Sirius et celle de McGhonagal ne contenaient pas beaucoup de bibliothèque celle de Remus en étaient tapissée, les élèves avaient déjà pris l'habitude de dire que la classe du loup-garou était une extension de la bibliothèque de Poudlards. Sur un gros soupir Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle où il rejoignit ses amis. A mi-voix il leur raconta ses péripéties de l'après-midi. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Stevie et Samy tout nu dans le couloir. 

Le repas se terminait quand quatre personnes tous de sombre habillé pénétrèrent dans la salle où tous les élèves avaient été figés à l'exception des quatre jeunes Weasleys. Dans le plus grand silence ils leur jetèrent une couverture sur la tête après leur avoir ligoté les mains. Puis ils les emmenèrent malgré leurs cris de protestations……

A suivre

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le rythme des chapitres va peut-être légèrement diminuer car je vais bientôt commencer mon blocus pour les exams mais j'essaieraais d'en mettre au moin un par semaine.

N'oublier pas de me laisser un petit message. 

A bientôt


	20. Chapitre 20: 1,2,3,4

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de Mr David Eddings

Récemment j'ai lu une fic sur le site où Harry recevait des cours d'un elfe. Il y apprenait la langue elfique grâce à une pyramide. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à la retrouver pouvez-vous m'aider ???

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol

****

Réponses aux revieuws :

Melepha : Non tu n'avais pas oublié mais il y a  eu un problème et je ne l'ai eu qu'après que j'ai mis le chapitre 19

Miya Black : on peut pas gagner à tous les coups….voici la suite.

Breizhonat : merci de ton message, et oui Harry est couvert de cicatrice mais tu va voir, il va prendre sa revanche ( pas méchamment). 

Csame : merci de tes conseils. 

****

****

****

**Chapitre**** 20: 1, 2, 3, 4.**

****

Quand enfin les quatre ravisseurs déposèrent les quatre adolescents ils le firent avec rudesse, les poussant ensuite sur des fauteuils. Avec surprise ils sentirent qu'ont leur enlevaient leurs liens. Mais on leur avait laissé les bandeaux. Quand on les leur enleva, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce sombre. Ils entendirent un compte à rebours dis d'une voix lugubre et menaçante. Quand la voix arriva à zéro, ils se crispèrent sur eux même s'attendant au pire.

« Joyeux anniversaire »

Dans leur salle, s'étaient rassemblés Sirius, Remus, Katie et Angelina, les deux petites amies des jumeaux et poursuiveuses de l'équipe, Hermione, Harry, Samy et Stevie sans oublier Zoé et Vincent. La salle avait été décorée d'une profusion de banderoles qui clignotaient faisant défilé leurs noms, sur une table étaient dressés une profusion de desserts tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, près de la cheminée une grande cafetière de chocolat embaumait la pièce. Sur une autre table étaient placé quatre piles de cadeaux emballés dans de beaux papiers. Après un moment de silence, ils se levèrent et coururent embrasser leur moitié respective. Après avoir tendrement embrassé Hermione, Ron se tourna vers Harry qui tenait enlacé Ginny sans oser l'embrasser ( il était surveiller par Stevie et Samy).

« Harry tu me le paieras...... mais tu attends quoi pour embrasser ma petite sœur ? On dirait qu'elle en meurt d'envie et toi aussi, alors pour son anniversaire je veux bien fermer les yeux. »

« Je le ferais bien, si tu veux bien rappeler tes chiens de garde…. »

Dit Harry en désignant de la tête les aurors.

« Stevie, Samy… couchez, pas bouger. »

Au grand amusement de tous, les cousins de Ron se couchèrent… mais Harry ne put pas embrasser Ginny puisqu'il était plié en deux de rire. Ginny se sépara à regrets de Harry et fit le tour de ses amis pour leur dire merci de la petite fête. Mais elle ne fut pas longue à remarquer une absence.

« Mais où est Gabrielle ?? »

Harry prit un air résigné….

« Devine »

« Elle s'est transformée… mais en quoi ? Pas le rossignol, ni en souris, alors… ne me dit pas que…. »

Devant l'air piteux de Harry elle éclata de rire.

« Une nouvelle forme, mais elle va nous en faire combien ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai hâte que cela finisse, j'en ai marre d'apprendre de nouvelles langues. Hermione tu peux l'appeler ?? »

« Bien sûr »

Hermione émit un hululement et une splendide chouette blanche aux yeux saphir descendit d'une poutre où elle était perchée et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry. Jalouse Hedwige vint se poser sur l'autre épaule de Harry qui peinait sous le poids des deux volatils. Avec l'aide d'Hermione il persuada les deux chouettes de se poser sur un dossier de fauteuils. 

« Gabrielle avait tellement hâte de voir vos têtes, qu'elle s'est transformée, au fait la chouette s'appelle Callie. »

« Merci Hermione. Alors maintenant : distribution des cadeaux !!! »

Dans la pièce régna une joyeuse pagaille pendant que nos quatre amis déballaient leurs cadeaux. Pagaille encore accentuée par Pattenrond et Fripon qui se faisaient un ennemi personnel de tous papiers ou ficelles qui tombaient par terre.

Zoé et Vincent avaient joint leurs économies à celles de Gaby pour offrir à tous des bonbons. De Sirius et Remus les jumeaux avaient reçu une somme d'argent pour leur magasin. Hermione et Harry s'étaient cotisés avec Katie et Angelina pour offrir aux jumeaux deux nouveaux uniformes de Quidditch. Ginny et Ron reçurent les leurs de Remus et Sirius. Harry offrit à Ron une paire de gants de quidditch, Ron ayant complètement déchiré les siens au cours d'un entraînement et Hermione offrit à Ginny un joli collier de pierre verte. Quand elle l'eut déballé, elle se pencha vers son amie.

« Il est assorti à la couleur des yeux de Harry. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de magasin où j'ai du traîner Harry pour trouver cette nuance. Les vendeurs me prenaient pour une folle. »

Puis Harry offrit son cadeau à Ginny : c'était un mignon petit bracelet en argent sur lequel il avait fait graver la tigresse qu'elle portait en tatouage. Ron reçut le même ( version masculine bien entendu) mais avec un loup et une chouette de la part d'Hermione.

« Tiens Harry tu n'as pas fait graver les tiens sur le bracelet de Ginny. »

« Quelqu'un me la déconseiller, histoire de ne pas me faire embrocher par une quantité impressionnante de cousins et frères. »

Stevie et Samy prirent un air de ne pas y toucher. Ginny les foudroya du regard avant d'intervenir de sa voix douce sous laquelle ses frères et ses cousins sentirent une volonté de fer 

« Ce n'est pas grave, je le ferais graver lors de la prochaine sortie. Et puis les garçons si vous continuez à menacer Harry, moi je parle à Maman et à tante Agathe d'un certain gâteau qui a disparut dans une cuisine. »

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Sirius proposa de souffler les bougies.

« Honneur aux plus vieux : Fred et George, venez souffler vos dix-huit bougies »

Les jumeaux s'acquittèrent de leur tâche avec le plus grand sérieux mais l'effet fut gâcher quand le gâteau leur explosa à la figure. Des mains secourables leur tendirent des serviettes. En riant, ils s'essuyèrent puis poursuivirent leurs cousins pour se venger. Quand ils eurent fini de les chatouiller Ron ,à son tour, fut prier de souffler ses seize bougies, il s'approcha donc de son gâteau et l'observa avec méfiance avant de souffler ses bougies. A son grand soulagement il n'explosa pas mais les bougies se rallumèrent, il les souffla à nouveau et elles se rallumèrent. Comme les autres commençaient à se moquer de lui, il sortit sa baguette.

« Finite incantatem »

Mais les bougies continuèrent à briller. Hermione eu finalement pitié de lui et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Ron éclata de rire, empoignant un bol qu'il remplit d'eau, il souffla les bougies et les plongea dans le bol. Les bougies étaient définitivement éteintes.

« C'est un gadget Moldu, ce sont des bougies qui se rallument sauf si on les mouille. »

Hermione après cette petite explication prit Ginny par les épaules et la plaça devant son gâteau.  Elle allait souffler quand Hermione l'arrêta.

« Tu dois faire un vœu avant »

« Pas la peine il est déjà réalisé »

Dit la rouquine en regardant Harry dans les yeux, puis elle rougit quand tous éclatèrent de rire. Elle souffla avec précipitation ses bougies, tellement vite que ses cheveux effleurèrent le glaçage du gâteau. Avant qu'elle ne se plaque sur sa robe Harry attrapa la mèche fautive et l'essuya, puis il embrassa délicatement la jeune fille avant de lui mettre une généreuse portion de crème sur le bout de son nez. Ce fut le déclencheur d'une véritable bataille de crème, Hedwige et Callie s'envolèrent pour se mettre à l'abri en hauteur pendant que Pattenrond et Fripon se délectaient de la crème rester sur le plateau. Tout autour la crème volaient. 

« Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ici »

Une voix inattendue avait retenti dans la pièce ramenant immédiatement le calme. 

« Prs. Black et Lupin je m'attendais à davantage de retenue de votre part. »

D'un sort les deux hommes nettoyèrent les dégâts. Le regard malicieux Dumbledore reprit :

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous réprimander mais pour vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire… au fait messieurs Weasleys et Harry, la prochaine fois que vous lancez un sort dans la grande salle, veiller à le désactiver, le sort vient seulement de s'arrêter. »

« C'est ma faute professeur, je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ralentir le temps dans une aussi grande pièce. »

« C'est toi Harry? Je croyais que vous vous étiez mis à trois »

« Moi je me suis chargé des élèves et les jumeaux des professeurs, avec vous nous craignions que cela ne marche pas. »

« Effectivement cela n'a pas marché sur moi mais tous les professeurs sont restés immobilisé pendant un quart d'heure. »

« Mais vous venez de dire que le sort venait juste de finir, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait cesser ? »

« Tu as placé un sort de protection sur l'enchantement »

« Oups! J'avais oublié »

« Ce n'est rien, bon je vous laisse vous amusez…. Au fait, vu que vous avez quittez la grande salle avant que je n'en fasse l'annonce, pour Noël il y aura un bal pour ceux qui veulent. C'est seulement pour les élèves au-dessus de la quatrième. »

Dumbledore allait sortir quand il se retourna vers Harry.

« Au fait Harry, je t'ai trouvé un professeur pour le l'hiboulangue. Mlle Granger vous voilà promue au poste de professeur. Sur-ce bonne soirée. »

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le premier le silence.

« Comment a-t-il su ? »

Personne n'avait la réponse. Ils retournèrent à leur fête. Quand tous furent gaver de petits gâteaux ils s'installèrent autour de tasses de chocolat bien chaud et entamèrent une partie de bataille explosive. La soirée se passa très agréablement. Quand il fut temps pour eux de se séparer, les jumeaux, Katie et Angelina regagnèrent la tour des Gryffondors et Harry et Ron raccompagnèrent les filles jusque chez McGhonagal. Celle-ci accueillis plutôt fraîchement les jeunes gens.

« Potter, la prochaine fois que vous enlevez ces jeunes filles j'exige d'être prévenue. En plus vous figer toute la grande salle. Dix points en moins pour cela…et quinze points pour l'avoir fait durer aussi longtemps. Mlles dans votre chambre et je ne veux plus vous entendre. »

Harry et Ron durent se contenter d'embrasser les filles sur la joue pour leur dire bonne nuit, leur directrice les surveillant d'un oeil sévère. Puis ils regagnèrent l'appartement de Sirius et Remus et allèrent se coucher.

« Ron je me pose une question… comment se fait-il que toi qui à seize ans tu te trouves dans la même année que moi alors que je viens juste d'avoir quinze ans ? »

« Parce qu'il faut avoir onze ans au premier septembre pour entrer à Poudlards. Si Gaby était née un jour plus tard elle ne serrait pas ici. »

« J'aime mieux que se soit comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme cela tu es mon ami et  je ne suis pas tellement plus vieux que Ginny… »

Ron ne répondit pas et le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Le jour était à peine lever quand une énorme secousse propulsa Harry hors de son lit…..

A suivre….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remerciemments à :

Melepha toujours la première à laisser un petit message

Breizhonat : fidèle au poste avec parfois un peu de retard

Miya Black : toujours présente

Csame : pour m'avoir conseiller de mettre ma mini-fic sur le site et pour les précieux conseils qu'il me donne. ( Un conseil aller lire sa fic 'L'idée' elle est super)

Et enfin

Philippe Gryffondor : le premier à lire tout mes chapitres

Des questions, des commentaires des insultes ? Envoyé moi un petit message.


	21. Chapitre 21: Un dimanche fatiguant

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de M. David Eddings

Grâce à un lecteur j'ai retrouvé la fic avec laquelle je vous casse les pieds depuis dix chapitres il s'agit de: _Le temps mélanconlique de la vie de Estel _story _ID est 991955 par Estel  _pour ceux que cela intéresse. __

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste. J'ajoute que c'est l'ensemble de ses formes je n'en rajouterais pas.

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol  Callie: Chouette

Réponses aux revieuws:

Csame: hum, c'est pour toi que je fais autant d'efforts…..pour les participes passés du moins. J'espère que la suite te conviendra. A bientôt j'espère.

Galaad: Merci de tes compliments et va vite les acheter ces livres sont super. A bientôt 

Melepha: moi je l'imagine très bien avec ces deux chouettes sur le dos…le pauvre….merci de ta revieuw

Ryan: j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps..merci de ta revieuw

Luna: merci de ta revieuw… voilà la suite

Breizhonat: la revanche de Harry c'est pour bientôt. Pour les formes animali de Gabrielle regarde en haut. Dors bien et à bientôt

Miya Black: Encore une fois tu es fort proche ( dans le mile oui). Je vais t'engager pour écrire la suite à ma place…lol. A bientôt

Relena: 1) En nombre de chapitre je suis incapable de te le dire mais je crois qu'on se rapproche de la fin.

            2) Formes animali regarde en haut

            3) Merci de ta revieuw

Siria Potter: merci cela m'a donné beaucoup de mal…. Harry devra apprendre 4 langues au total. A bientôt

Ernia: non regarde en haut vous connaissez toutes les formes animali de Gaby. A bientôt.

**BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!**

**Chapitre 21: Un dimanche…..fatiguant.**

Harry entra violemment en contact avec le sol. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Fronçant les yeux il distingua avec difficulté les cousins de Ron ainsi que celui-ci qui le regardait d'un air hilare.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu? »

« Bien, je viens de me faire projeter hors de mon lit et il y a trois imbéciles qui me regardent comme si j'avais quelque chose de comique. ».

« Ben, au fait on ignorait que tu dormais tout nu, et vu ton état il est heureux que Vincent ne soit plus dans la pièce. »

Les paroles de Ron mirent un temps avant d'arriver à l'esprit de Harry, quand son franc tomba, il attrapa le drap de son lit en vitesse tout en rougissant.

« Tu en as des cicatrices, tu pourrais même faire concurrence à Frankenstein. »

« Là, tu m'excuses mais je croyais que c'était une fiction moldue. »

« Non, il a réellement existé. C'est une sorcière qui l'avait fabriqué car elle n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant, malheureusement il n'a pas vécu plus de quelques mois. »

« C'était dico Hermione, oups pardon dico Ron. »

Railla Harry devant l'explication exhaustive de son ami. Ron mécontent qu'il se moque de lui, lui envoya un coussin que Harry lui renvoya mais loupant son coup il toucha Stevie qui le renvoya aussi sec. Samy ne fut pas long à ce joindre à la mêlée. La bataille dura une demi-heure. Elle fut stoppée net quand Harry envoya par mégarde un coussin sur son parrain qui venait d'entrouvrir la porte pour leur demander de faire moins de bruit et rappeler à Harry qu'il était de corvée nettoyage pour McGhonagal. Pouffant de rire les quatre garçons rangèrent la pièce, puis Harry rejoignit son professeur de métamorphose pour exécuter sa tâche.

« Votre baguette je vous prie. »

Harry s'exécuta et son professeur le laissa seul. Harry commença par la salle de Lupin se disant qu'une fois fini celle-ci le reste se terminerait tout seul. Il mit deux bonnes heures pour faire la moitié de la pièce, Lupin entra à ce moment là dans la salle.

« Tu as fais du bon boulot chez McGhonagal et Sirius et tu as déjà bien avancé ici. »

« Je ne suis pourtant pas encore passé dans les autres salles. »

Intrigué, il suivit Remus dans les autres pièces. Force était de constater qu'elles étaient impeccables.

« Je crois qu'une gentille fée est passée par-là. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas commencé par ta classe. »

« Une fée non je ne crois pas, mais deux grands nigauds roux j'en suis sûr. C'est Ginny et Hermione qui les ont convaincus. Après tout, ils étaient en partie responsable de cette retenue. »

« Avec la magie c'était facile…. Ils ont du vite avoir fini. »

« Elles ont également confisqué leurs baguettes. Tu aurais du voir leurs têtes…. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry tout en discutant se remit à frotter les étagères.

« Pourquoi as-tu autant de bouquins, la bibliothèque n'est pas suffisante pour toi ? »

« J'aime l'odeur des livres et puis c'est une jolie décoration non ? »

« Un point pour toi. »

Remus le laissa travailler et se dirigea vers son bureau pour corriger des travaux. Harry s'affaira un long moment en silence. Puis comme il commençait à s'ennuyer, il commença à répéter son vocabulaire en Rolansigua.

# Potter, vous venez de prononcer _nuit chantante_ au lieu de _pluie tombante_, c'est poétique mais cela peut être ennuyeux.#

Harry se retourna, surpris. Rogue se tenait derrière lui.

« Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. »

« Je passais dans le coin quand je vous ai entendu faire des erreurs de débutants…..comme j'ai un peu de temps à gaspiller et que vous avez encore un peu de travail, je vous propose de travailler un peu la Roslansigua.

« C'est gentil à vous. »

« Je ne le fais pas par gentillesse mais vous me faites honte en écorchant cette langue. Après autant de temps, votre niveau est déplorable. »

« J'aimerais bien l'y voir moi » 

Grommela Harry avant de remercier son professeur du bout des lèvres. Rogue s'installa donc sur une chaise et commença à faire répéter Harry. Résultat quand il eut finit la pièce Harry était moulu de la tête aux pieds et il ne pouvait plus articuler tellement il était enroué. 

Quand il eut enfin l'autorisation de s'en aller, il alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. Il s'écroula près de Ginny, passant son bras autour de sa taille il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle se nicha contre lui pendant que d'une voix éraillée il racontait sa matinée. L'après midi se passa tranquillement entre devoirs, parties d'échec et de bataille explosive. Juste avant le repas, Harry se rappela un léger détail, laissant passé les autres il attira Ginny dans un coin. 

« Ginny, tu veux bien accepter de venir au bal avec moi ? »

« Je commençais à me dire que j'allais devoir encore attendre la dernière minute. Oui je serais heureuse d'y aller avec toi. »

Harry lui vola un baiser avant de l'entraîner vers la grande salle. Il s'assit à côté de Gaby et l'écouta raconter sa journée. Vers la fin du repas elle se tut et Harry n'arriva pas à la sortir de son mutisme. Inquiet il posa sa main sur son front, il était chaud mais pas bouillant. Une fois sorti de table il l'emmena vers l'appartement de McGhohagal et la borda dans son lit. Au moment où il allait la laisser, elle s'aggripa à lui.

« Ne t'en va pas parrain, stp. »

Harry s'installa donc à son chevet. Elle finit par s'endormir mais elle restait très agitée. Quand les filles entrèrent dans la chambre pour se coucher, elles le trouvèrent assis à côté de sa filleule, lui tenant la main. Quand Ginny se fut glisser près de Gabrielle il retira doucement sa main de la sienne. L'embrassant sur le front il se releva et ayant souhaité une bonne nuit aux filles il rejoignit Sirius dans son appartement. Prenant place devant la cheminée il soupira.

« Gabrielle m'inquiète, depuis la mort d'Aurélie elle se transforme de plus en plus fréquemment. Ginny m'a dit qu'elle se transformait pendant la nuit. Même si ce n'est que pour deux ou trois heures cela m'inquiète. De plus ce soir elle avait de la température. »

« Harry, calme toi. Elle surmontera son chagrin… Simplement elle a besoin d'un peu de temps. Perdre son amie a dut raviver le chagrin de la perte de ses parents. Va te reposer, cela ira mieux demain. »

« J'espère que tu as raison, bonne nuit »

Malheureusement la prédiction de Sirius ne se réalisa pas et le lendemain personne n'arriva à réveiller Gabrielle Son visage était tiré et d'une pâleur rivalisant avec celle des fantômes. Harry la transporta donc à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière l'expulsa le temps d'ausculter la petite.

« Allez en cours, elle a à première vue besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

« Si elle se sent seule elle va se transformer, il vaut donc mieux que je reste avec elle. »

« Vous comptez m'apprendre mon travail ? Je vais la faire dormir avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve. »

Harry bon gré mal gré dut aller à son cours de métamorphose. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il n'écouta pas un seul mot de ce que racontait son professeur. Hermione dut à un moment lui envoyer un bon coup de coude pour qu'il se rende compte que McGhonagal lui posait une question.

« Pardon professeur ? Vous disiez ? »

Dit-il avec son plus charmant sourire. Mais cela ne dérida pas son professeur.

« Je vous demandais qu'elle est la restriction dans la transformation des êtres vivant en objets inanimés. »

« On ne peut pas comprimer un être vivant dans un objet qui fait moins du tiers de sa masse. »

« Bien, et qu'elle est la formule pour annuler la transformation. »

« J'en connais deux : _Corpus réintegras_ mais elle ne marche pas très bien sur les humains.  , _Corpulus detransformas _recommandée dans votre livre. »

« Bien cinq points pour Gryffondors, à l'avenir éviter de dormir dans ma classe M Potter. »

« Bien Madame. »

Harry replongea dans sa méditation tout en essayant d'avoir l'air intéressé. Une fois le cours terminé il se traîna vers la salle de divination où il s'affala derrière son bureau. Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur les tarots… et comme à son habitude le pr. Trelawney lui prédit sa mort proche. Pour une fois cela ne fit pas rire Harry et le mit même plutôt en colère. Maussade il faisait voler les plumes que le boa de Trelawney semait un peu partout quand soudain son professeur se lança dans une série de prédiction toutes plus catastrophique à son sujet. Il essaya de l'oublier mais sa colère prit le dessus et il enflamma par mégarde les plumes du boa de son professeur. Voyant le début d'incendie Harry réagit et inonda son  professeur d'eau. 

Une fois le choc passé tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire, leur professeur trempé était des plus risible. Les nombreuses couches de ses vêtements désormais trempés lui collaient au corps, la faisant ressemblés à une baleine coincée dans un filet de pêche. Furieuse elle congédia les élèves et retira vingt points à Harry. Ce dernier se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Gaby dormait toujours mais elle n'avait plus de température. Il alla demander des renseignements à Mme Pomfresh qui prenait le thé dans une salle attenante.

« Ce n'est rien M Potter, elle est juste fatiguée, par ses fréquentes transformations mais également aussi parce qu'elle a atteint le statut de jeune fille. Les deux influx d'énergie se court-circuitent et la fatiguent énormément mais elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. »

Harry remercia l'infirmière se promettant de demander des éclaircissements à Hermione car il n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce que Pomfresh venait de dire. Statut de jeune fille ? Deux influx d'énergie ? 

 Après avoir embrassé Gaby sur le front il sortit pour aller manger dans la grande salle. Il n'avait pas encore tourné le coin du couloir quand il entendit l'infirmière pousser un cri d'horreur. Il fit précipitamment demi-tour et ouvrit en grand la porte de l'infirmerie….

A suivre


	22. Chapitre 22: fatigue et colères

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de M. David Eddings

Grâce à un lecteur j'ai retrouvé la fic avec laquelle je vous casse les pieds depuis dix chapitres il s'agit de: _Le temps mélanconlique de la vie de Estel _story _ID est 991955 par Estel  _pour ceux que cela intéresse. Elle à rajouter un nouveau chapitre !__

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste. J'ajoute que c'est l'ensemble de ses formes je n'en rajouterais pas.

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol  Callie: Chouette

Réponses aux revieuws:

Miya Black : dommage que tu ne veule pas écrire ma fic car une fois de plus tu es tombée juste. Tu est sur que tu ne lit pas la fic avant moi ??? Tes messages me font toujours plaisir !!

Relena : 1) si tu n'aime pas les fins abruptes… je suis désolée je peux rien faire pour toi. Lol

            2)non, le cours de DCFM c'est le cour du samedi donc l'annif aussi. La retenue de Harry c'est le dimanche et il reprends les cours le lundi.

            3)Voilà la suite…je fais ce que je peux.

            4) c'est un plaisir de répondre au revieuws de plus c'est la moindre des choses.

Luna : voilà voilà esclavagiste !! lol 

Karotte : t'inquiète pas je prends en compte toute les critiques mais je ne m'en offense pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Melepha : tu dors, tu t'es fait coiffer au poteau par quatre personne…tst tst il y a du relâchement. Lol. A bientôt 

Csame : je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. A très bientôt j'espère.

Matteic : Non elle n'a plus de nouvelle transformation….. tes revieuws me font toujours plaisir et pour les idées, ce que tu pense du chapitre me suffit. Un _super_ ou encore un _c'est nul_ ou _j'aime pas, j'aime_ me suffit je suis pas difficile. A bientôt.

**_Bonne lecture !!!!!!_**

Chapitre 22: Fatigue et colères.

Harry ouvrit la porte la main sur sa baguette, prêt à agir. Il avait à peine pénétrer dans la pièce qu'il éclata de rire devant le spectacle grotesque qui s'offrait à son regard. Au milieu du lit de Gaby se tenait une minuscule petite souris alors que Mme Pomfresh était perchée sur une chaise. Tentant vainement de se retenir de sourire Harry s'adressa à Mimi.

# Alors Mimi que se passe-t-il? #

#Je ne suis pas Mimi je suis Gabrielle. Mimi a dit qu'il était temps que je contrôle mes transformations et qu'elle ne m'était plus utiles.#

# Alors comment ce fait-il que tu sois sous cette forme à terrorisé cette pauvre Mme Pomfresh? #

# Elle m'a fait peur et par réflexe je suis devenue souris…. Comme cela lui fait peur je trouve cela amusant, tu as remarqué si je me dirige en tant soit peut vers elle, elle verdit… c'est trop chouette.#

# Oui c'est très amusant mais maintenant ça suffit. Redevient une petite fille.#

# Ben le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment on fait. Mimi m'a dit que toi tu saurais.#

# Essaye de te 'voir' en petite fille.#

Quand la petite fille réapparut la pauvre infirmière put descendre de sa chaise. Elle se dirigea vers la petite.

« Je vous préfère sous cette forme ma petite, ce soir je vous laisserai repartir. Mais votre parrain doit aller en cours. »

Harry sentant que l'infirmière ne se laisserait pas fléchir gagna son prochain cours qui se trouvait être celui de potion. Arrivé au même moment que son professeur il ne put parler tout de suite à ses amis, pendant que Rogue expliquait l'utilisation et la préparation de la potion du jour Harry laissa ses pensées se diriger vers les révélations de la journée. Malheureusement sa distraction ne passa pas inaperçue de son professeur qui abattit brusquement sa main sur le bureau de Harry. Celui sursauta et jeta un regard furieux sur l'homme qui le toisait maintenant avec un regard méprisant.

« M. Potter, je constate qu'une fois de plus vous n'écoutez pas. Pourriez vous me dire qu'elle est la seule contre-indication à la potion de soin que nous étudions aujourd'hui. »

« Il y en a deux à ma connaissance : l'allergie à la racine de mandragore et souffrir  d'une blessure causée par une plante appelée Echicina. »

« Et que se passe-t-il si j'ajoute un peu de bile de tatou à deux minutes d'ébullition ? »

« Vous obtenez un poison toxique et inflammable. »

Répondit Harry d'un air absent. 

« Dix points en moins pour avoir dormi dans ma classe. »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Pensa Harry. Puis il réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. 

« Et encore vingt en moins pour insolence. »

Rogue retourna à son tableau et Harry à ses réflexions. Heureusement sa potion parfaite lui permit de récupérer la moitié des points qu'il avait perdus, Hermione en récupérât l'autre moitié. Il allait quitter le cachot quand Rogue l'arrêtât.

« M. Potter je vous signale que vous avez encore un cours. »

« Oui professeur. »

Et Harry se rassit lourdement. Il avait effectivement oublié son cours. Quand il sortit de son cours Harry n'avait que deux envies : tuer son professeur et dormir !!! Heureusement la perspective de voir Gabrielle allez mieux lui rendit le sourire et c'est finalement de bonne humeur qu'il rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  Zoé et son frère aidaient Gabrielle à récupérer les cours qu'elle avait manqué alors Harry attira Hermione un peu à l'écart.

« Pomfresh m'a dit des choses bizarres à propos de Gaby. Elle à parler de statut de jeune fille et de deux énergies qui se court-circuitent. Je ne comprends pas. »

Hermione rougit légèrement avant de se lancer.

« Elle veut dire que Gabrielle n'est plus une petite fille. Quant au deux énergies…. Il s'agit de l'énergie sexuelle et magique. Chez les femmes elles passent par les mêmes canaux donc lors des premières…hum…manifestation de maturité les deux énergies se heurtent chez Gabrielle cela à du causer un grand trouble car elle à déjà une grande magie à cause de son statut d'animalus. »

Harry avait aussi légèrement rougit durant les explications de Hermione mais il se ressaisit vite en en comprenant les implications.

« Hermione, tu es vraiment le guide, tu as réponse à tout. »

« Mais non, pas à tout je ne connaissais pas la deuxième contre-indication du cours de potion. »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Hermione se glissa contre Ron qui disputait une partie d'échec avec Ginny. Harry s'installa derrière celle-ci et l'entoura de son bras. Tout en observant le déroulement de la partie il expliqua à ces amis ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie. 

« Elle peut se transformer à volonté dans n'importe laquelle de ses formes ou juste en celle de Mimi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien autant lui demander. »

Gabrielle leur répéta ce que Mimi lui avait dit avant de disparaître à savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pour le moment que prendre la forme d'une souris. Les autres formes viendraient petit à petit. Sur cette information nos quatre amis mirent de côté leurs soucis pour profiter au maximum de leur soirée. Finalement Ginny vainquit Ron de justesse. Le rouquin furieux ne se calma qu'après que Hermione lui aie glissé quelques mots à l'oreille. Ron rougit avant de sourire à sa sœur. Harry fatigué ne joua pas les prolongations et alla se coucher de bonne heure. 

Malheureusement il dormit d'un sommeil agiter et se réveilla donc encore plus fatigué. Il resta de mauvaise humeur durant toute la journée, le cours de potion se passa aussi mal que possible, Rogue n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des remarques pour finir excéder Harry sortit du cachot en claquant la porte. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se heurta à Rusard qui lui infligea une retenue. A bout de nerf, Harry se réfugia dans leur pièce secrète, là, il se défoula en lançant tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Malheureusement cela l'épuisa mais n'apaisa pas pour autant sa colère. Il sauta le repas et ne rejoignit ses amis que pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Les différentes maladresses de Neville durant ce cours ne fit rien pour arranger son humeur et quand il arriva en DCFM il aurait put foudroyer n'importe qui du moindre regard. Quand il pénétra dans la classe seul Dumbledore l'attendait. Il fit asseoir Harry dans un fauteuil, il le fixa un long moment, mais dans ses yeux ne brillait pas l'habituelle lueur d'amusement, au contraire ils avaient une lueur de colère faisait écho à celle qui assombrissait le regard émeraude de Harry. 

« Harry, ta conduite envers le pr. Rogue est inadmissible. »

La voix du directeur était calme mais Harry sentit la colère et aussi …la déception que son directeur essayait de dissimuler. Curieusement c'est cette déception sous-jacente qui fut la goûte d'eau de trop.

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, qui me cherche me trouve. De plus je serais rester j'aurais finit par lui  jeter un sort. »

« Tu dois contrôler ta colère, avec tes pouvoirs cela est trop dangereux. »

« Mais bien sûr, je dois suivre une centaine de cours, m'occuper de ma filleule qui entre parenthèse est menacée, de mes amis également en danger de mort,, supporter les attaques de mon professeur sans broncher… et en plus contrôler ma colère. Mais oui tout cela est très facile. »

Harry avait pris sa voix la plus méprisante, Dumbledore inquiet vit les yeux de Harry s'assombrir encore plus. Il essaya de calmer le jeune homme mais ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet. Quand Severus et Sirius ainsi que les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans la pièce Harry était debout près d'une fenêtre et regardait la pluie tomber. Dumbledore hésita à annuler le cours mais Harry se retourna vers les arrivant.

« Vous êtes là ? On peut commencer alors professeurs. »

Sirius grimaça devant le mélange amertume/colère/fatigue qui  transparaissait dans la voix de Harry, Rogue ne dit rien mais le  regarda un long moment, les jumeaux, eux, firent comme si de rien n'était. Pour le cours de ce jour là Harry était censé se battre contre les quatre hommes à la fois. Il jeta donc toute sa colère dans ses sorts, ces derniers étaient très puissants mais la colère l'empêchait de les diriger convenablement. Ses adversaires les évitaient donc sans mal et lui infligeaient en retour une myriade de petites blessures. Au bout d'une demi-heure Harry était couvert de sang et à bout de souffle. La douleur et la fatigue se conjuguèrent pour le rendre insensible à la douleur et à lui enlever tout pouvoir de réflexion, il continua donc à attaquer sans entendre les paroles de Dumbledore qui tentait de le faire stopper toute attaque. 

Harry étant devenu incontrôlable Dumbledore tenta de le maîtrisé par la magie, se sentant coincé Harry se métamorphosa en panthère et tenta de fuir par la porte, comme Sirius était sur son chemin il fit demi-tour et tenta de passer par la fenêtre. Il s'élança dans un grand fracas de verre briser passa à travers. Avant que les cinq sorciers ne puissent réagir, il s'enfuit vers la forêt.  

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Quand il voulut se redresser, il constata avec stupeur qu'il était attaché sur son lit par des liens magiques. Il se résigna donc à attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Cette personne se fut Sirius. Le sorcier avait les traits tiré, il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit de son filleul.

« Hello, comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatigué, endolori et attaché. »

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

« De la discussion avec Dumbledore et puis de m'être battu contre vous quatre…après c'est le trou noir. »

« Tu as perdu tout contrôle et quand Dumbledore à essayer de te maîtriser, tu as pris ta forme animagus et tu t'es enfui dans la forêt. »

« Je n'ai blessé personne au moins ? »

« Non, rassures-toi. Mais nous avons dut te chercher durant toute la nuit. Au fait sans tes amis on aurait jamais put te rattraper. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils t'ont cherché sous leurs formes animagi, c'est Ginny qui t'as trouvé et convaincu de revenir. »

« Je suis attaché…pourquoi ? »

« Quand Dumbledore t'a redonné ta forme humaine toute ta colère à refait surface. Pour que Mme Pomfresh puisse te soigner nous avons du t'attacher. Ginny en était bouleversée. Je crois que tu lui as fait peur. »

Harry rougit sous la réprimande implicite de son parrain. Il était un peu honteux de s'être laisser ainsi emporter. Son parrain le réconforta du mieux qu'il put mais ne partit pas sans avoir arracher à Harry la promesse de ne plus laisser la colère le submerger ainsi.

« Harry, ta colère non maîtrisée te rend dangereux même si je comprends très bien les raisons qui t'on amené à perdre ton sang froid mais cela ne doit plus se reproduire. »

Le discours des jumeaux et de Dumbledore venu le visiter plus tard dans la journée furent dans la même veine. Au grand déplaisir de Harry Dumbledore insistât pour que Mme Pomfresh le laissa attacher à son lit.

« Cela t'apprendra peut-être à faire part de tes problèmes avant de pêter un câble de plus un peu de patience ne serrait pas de trop. »

Il avait prit un air sérieux et froid aussi Harry n'osa pas protester. 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée Ginny vint lui rendre visite. Il lui présentât ses excuses pour lui avoir fait une telle frayeur mais elle le fit taire en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis elle se blottit contre lui pour lui narrer, à sa manière, la nuit effrayante qu'elle venait de vivre. Au milieu de son récit elle se mit à pleurer. Harry aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux mais il se heurta à ses liens. 

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent peut après, Hermione emmena Ginny pour la consoler pendant que Ron s'installait sur le lit pour bavarder avec Harry.

« Et vieux, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur. Mais bon assez parler de cela. Tu sais ce que mes frères et mes cousins on fait au déjeuner. »

Et Ron entama le récit de la dernière blague des jumeaux. Quand ses trois amis le quittèrent Harry avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur et sa sérénité. Mais le dernier visiteur failli mettre à bat tous les efforts de ses amis.

Rogue d'un mouvement de baguette délia les liens de Harry et lui fit signe de le suivre. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait le chemin du bureau du directeur il s'arrêta et après avoir prononcé le mot de passe il poussa Harry dans l'ouverture. La gorge sèche, il entra dans le bureau de son directeur qui lui parût fort sombre. Fumseck dormait sur son perchoir, et Dumbledore écrivait dans un grimoire. Il fit patienter un long moment Harry avant de redresser la tête, d'un  geste ferme, il referma son livre et s'adossant au dossier de son fauteuil il fit un signe à Harry de s'asseoir. Son regard ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry et quand il prit la parole son ton froid lui donna la chair de poule.

« Harry,…..

A suivre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? 


	23. chapitre 23: Punitions

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de M. David Eddings

****

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste. J'ajoute que c'est l'ensemble de ses formes je n'en rajouterais pas.

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol  Callie: Chouette

Réponses aux revieuws:

****

Gryphus : et oui la vie est dure pour Harry mais je vais arranger cela petit à petit…mais ce chapitre lui serra assez pénible je crois. Merci de ton message.

Melepha : je te taquinais…tes messages me font toujours plaisir même si ils ne sont pas les pemiers le principal c'est que tu apprécie ma fic non ?

Didji : merci de ton message voici la suite

Moonye : merci de me laisser la vie sauve, c'est d'une grande mansuétude de ta part. Voici la suite…mais je crois que tu ne vas pas apprécier la fin…. A bientôt

Vilya: moi non plus je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Harry…..voilà la suite

Phillipe Gryffondor : encore un qui veut me tuer…c'est une manie plutôt déplaisante….lol voilà la suite et à bientôt

Oceane et Oyne : mais non il ne va pas le détester juste un peu remettre les pendules à l'heure ce qui ne serra pas très agréable mais il faut bien en passé par là. A bientôt

Phénix : Merci de ton message et voilà la suite

Célina : une de tes deux propositions est correcte je te laisse découvrir laquelle….à bientôt

Matteic : tiens ! Un nouveau qualifiquatif…je préfère sadique n'empêche..lol A bientôt 

Karotte merci de ta revieuw…et oui j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que Harry secoue un peu le poids de ses responsabilités, il était trop raisonable à mon goût…pour le reste je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre.

Sinistrose : merci de tes différents messages ( ça fait augmenter le nombre de revieuw, c'est toujours cela de pris.) Je pense que la plupart de tes questions trouveront réponses dans les chapitres qui suivent. Merci de ton conseil et à bientôt.

Ps : oui je suis sadique et non McGhonagal ne prendra pas part aux cours de DCFM supplémentaire. Et contente que les nouveaux jumeaux te plaisent.

Csame, : même si tu n'as pas laissé de revieuw ton petit message sur msn m'a fait très plaisir, voilà la suite.

**Bonne lecture !!!!**

**Chapitre 23: Punitions.**

****

« Harry, ta conduite d'hier m'a amené à prendre un certain nombre de décision. Premièrement la retenue de Rusard est annulée. »

« Ca en fait une de moins…. »

Commenta Harry d'une voix égale.

« Ensuite vu que tu te plains du nombre de tes cours, McGhonagal et moi avons pensé te relever de tes fonctions de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et aussi d'Attrapeur. »

A ces mots Harry sauta sur ses pieds, les poings serrés. 

« Je n'abandonnerais pas le Quidditch… pour rien au monde. Mais ça ne vas pas, supprimer moi aussi mes amis et mes dimanches tant que vous y êtes. »

Furieux et craignant de perdre une fois de plus son sang-froid il voulut quitter la pièce mais Dumbledore verrouilla la porte d'un sort. Harry contra la mesure en faisant exploser la porte…pour se faire arrêter deux mètres plus loin par Rogue.

« La fuite Potter, comme c'est original. Comptez-vous combattre Voldemort en fuyant. »

Harry se raidit sous l'insulte. Il voulut passer mais Rogue était dans le passage, il allait l'écarter d'un sort quand un sort, lancé par derrière, le plongea dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, attaché une fois de plus, il était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci, Sirius et McGhonagal ainsi que Rogue étaient présent. Quand Dumbledore vit qu'il était réveillé il recommença la conversation interrompue:

« Harry, nous avons pensé le faire mais nous nous sommes dit que tu réagirais mal. Et nous n'avions pas tort. »

Harry supporta la réprimande sans broncher, les yeux dans le vague, tentant vainement de se débarrasser de ses liens constitués de cordelettes, bien réelles cette fois, il était en train de s'écorcher les poignets. Son manège n'avait pas échappé à Sirius mais sur un geste de Dumbledore il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

« En plus tous les professeurs se sont plaints de ton attitude en classe. »

« Je réponds toujours quand on me pose une question et je ne dérange pas je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus. »

« Ecouter ce que les professeurs te disent, c'est la moindre des choses. »

« Ils ne disent rien que je ne sache déjà, sauf Remus, ils nous racontent pleins d'anecdotes tordantes. »

Rétorqua le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaules. Ses poignets étaient maintenant ouvert jusqu'au sang. Sirius voulu intervenir mais Rogue lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'empêcha d'agir. Sans jeter un regard à la mini-crise qui se passait dans son dos Dumbledore reprit.

« Vu ton attitude en classe et au vu de la catastrophe évitée de justesse hier nous avons décidé en accord avec l'ensemble des profs de te faire passer tes buses d'ici une semaine. Si tu les réussis, tu seras dispensé des cours correspondants et tu pourras ainsi te consacrer à tes cours supplémentaires. Tu acceptes ? »

« J'ai le choix ? »

Harry avait parlé d'un ton sarcastique, Dumbledore ne répondit pas, il se leva de son bureau qu'il contourna, il s'approcha de la chaise de Harry, ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, continuant à regarder dans le vide.

CLAC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

La gifle avait retenti dans le bureau. La joue de Harry prit petit à petit une couleur rouge brique et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sirius et McGhonagal regardaient leur Directeur les yeux ronds. Ce dernier reprit la parole d'une voix calme comme si rien ne c'était passé.

« Maintenant que j'ai ton attention pleine et entière, je te repose la question, souhaites-tu passer tes buses et avoir ainsi plus de temps pour te reposer et travailler  tes autres cours ? »  

Harry hocha lentement la tête en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Quand il ouvrit la boucha à nouveau son ton était déjà plus soumis et plus calme.

« Je peux partir maintenant ? »

« Non, je ne t'ai pas encore indiqué ta punition…. Pendant deux semaines, tous les soirs tu auras une retenue avec un des professeurs ici présents et tu vas rester assis sur cette chaise jusqu'à ce soir, au fait je te déconseille de continuer à te déchiqueter les poignets tu risquerais de te vider de ton sang. »

Sur ces mots prononcés d'un ton indifférent Dumbledore sortit du bureau. Sirius le suivit, les larmes aux yeux. McGhonagal s'arrêta un moment près de Harry.

« M. Potter, vous êtes dispensez de tous vos cours pour préparer vos Buses… vous passerez également celle en sourisation et en catzlangue. »

« Vous avez trouvez un professeur de Sourisation pour me faire passer l'examen ? »

« Pattenrond s'en chargera et me communiquera le résultat. »

Sur ses mots elle sortit. Il ne restait plus que Rogue dans la pièce, sans un mot il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers Harry qui légèrement inquiet se tassa sur sa chaise. 

'_Curae injuriam'___

Sur ses mots les poignets de Harry redevinrent lisse et la douleur disparût.

« Vous êtes la deuxième personne qui fait perdre toute patience à Dumbledore. »

« Qui est l'autre personne ? »

« Les gifles de Dumbledore font mal n'est–ce pas ? Je m'en souviens très bien. »

Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et quitta la pièce le laissant seul dans la pénombre. Harry tenta de trouver une position confortable pour passer les longues heures qui le séparaient de sa libération. 

Les heures passèrent lentement lui laissant amplement le temps de réfléchir aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la rentrée des classes. A contre cœur il dut finalement admettre que son attitude n'était pas toujours très respectueuse envers ses professeurs et il admit en son fort intérieur que la gifle de Dumbledore était amplement mérité. Absorbé par ses sombres ruminations il mit un moment à réaliser que ses liens avaient disparût. Il leva les yeux et vis Sirius près de lui. Aucune réprobation ne se lisait sur son visage, il avait seulement l'air très fatigué et un peu triste. Se levant, Harry tenta de refouler le sanglot qui lui montait dans la gorge mais il ne put lutter contre le remords et s'approchant de Sirius il lui murmura tout en baissant la tête.

« Je suis désolé Parrain, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge sur ses mots, les yeux baissé, il laissa ses larmes couler. Il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules qui l'attirèrent contre un torse musclé. Il s'abandonna dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son parrain et pleura longuement accroché à cet homme qui était pour lui ce qui ressemblait le plus à un père. 

Quand le torrent de larmes se tarit Sirius sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya les yeux comme à un enfant. Puis glissant un bras derrière les épaules il conduisit Harry vers ses appartements.

Il s'assit avec lui dans un fauteuil et ils restèrent là un long moment devant les flammes sans prononcer un mot. 

« Harry, je sais que ces mois n'ont pas été très faciles pour toi mais il est essentiel que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me confie tes problèmes, si tu ne me dis rien je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais se pelotonna davantage contre Sirius. Celui-ci entrepris alors de lui raconter des histoires du temps où il était lui-même à Poudlards pour le distraire. Il ne cessa que quand il entendit la respiration de Harry s'approfondir indiquant qu'il s'était endormi. Il voulut se lever mais Harry se serra encore davantage contre lui, il attira alors une couverture sur eux et s'installant confortablement il s'endormit.

Il fut réveiller quelques heures plus tard par les mots incohérents qui sortaient de la bouche de Harry. Ses yeux bougeaient à toute vitesse sous ses paupières closes et ils s'agitaient comme en proie à de violents cauchemars. Au moment où Sirius allait le réveiller Harry ouvrit les yeux. Une lueur de panique brillait dans son regard qui s'apaisa dès qu'il croisa le regard de son parrain.

« Mauvais cauchemars ? »

« Toujours le même, il revient sans cesse. »

D'une voix atone, les yeux rivés sur les braises qui rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre il entrepris de conter son cauchemar.

« C'est le jour de la troisième tâche, avec Cédric nous sommes emmenés au cimetière et j'entends Voldemort ordonner la mort de Cédric, puis le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, et cela recommence encore et encore. Jamais je ne fais le moindre geste pour le sauver. J'aurais du faire quelque chose mais je n'ai rien fait… si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'il prenne la coupe avec moi il serrait encore en vie…. »

Harry continua un long moment à se flageller moralement avant que Sirius n'intervienne d'une voix douce.

« Harry, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ton geste était noble, tu ne pouvais pas prédire l'avenir, personne ne pouvait le faire. Cédric est mort et tu as réussi à adoucir la peine de ses parents en ramenant son corps. Imagine leur douleur si tu ne l'avais pas fait. »

Petit à petit Sirius parvint à calmer Harry, voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à se rendormir ni l'un ni l'autre il lui proposa une partie d'échec qui les occupas durant le reste de la nuit. Quand Ron et Vincent se levèrent Harry avaient retrouvé tout son calme et sa bonne humeur. Ensemble ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour manger. Harry qui n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ses derniers jours dévora une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Quand il eut l'estomac plein il leur narra l'épisode du bureau de Dumbledore ( à l'exception de l'épisode de la gifle et de la discussion avec Rogue) et leur expliqua les dispositions qui avaient été prise. Hermione se porta tout de suite volontaire pour l'aider à se prépare pour les buses. Avec tact il lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui serrait pas d'une grande aide puisqu'il avait déjà étudié la totalité de ses cours. 

Ginny se contenta de se serrer contre lui tandis que Ron écouta son histoire, imperturbable.

« Avec qui je vais chahuter si tu ne viens plus en divination…c'est pas drôle ! »

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire devant son air boudeur. Attiré par leurs rires Gabrielle et ses amis vinrent s'installer près d'eux et se joignirent à la conversation. Harry constata alors avec surprise que sa filleule avait étonnamment mûri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. En aparté il fit part de son observation à Hermione.

« Susie te l'avait dit, en récupérant ses formes animalus elle récupère en même temps l'ensemble des émotions et expériences associées à chacune d'elles. Ainsi en peu de temps elle à du apprendre à contrôler l'ensemble de ses peurs, cela la pousse à grandir plus vite. »

Hermione hésita un peu avant de reprendre.

« Hier elle a eu une crise de panique à cause de différents souvenirs qui sont remontés à la surface. Heureusement que Ron était là, elle s'est accrochée à lui le temps de surmonter ses peurs. Tu aurais vu son bras… le pauvre. Elle l'a serré tellement fort qu'il en avait des traces de doigts gravés dans sa chair. »

Harry sentit un double sentiment : la colère de n'avoir pas été mis au courant et la culpabilité de n'avoir pas été là pour aider sa filleuille. Soudain un point de la prophétie lui revient

« Le pilier… son rôle le voilà, on peut toujours compter sur lui. Il supporte. »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, mais tu as probablement raisons. »

Au moment où ils allaient se séparer pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs, une voix méprisante vient bouleverser la quiétude de leur repas.

« Alors Potter, toujours entouré de ta bande de rats perdus ?? »

« Malfoy quand on paye une fille pour qu'elle vienne avec toi au bal on ne critique pas les amis des autres, fils de Mangemort. »

« Moi au moins je suis encore le fils de quelqu'un. »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Il attrapa sa baguette, mais il était conscient qu'il ne devait pas s'en servir au risque de tuer son ennemi. Au prix d'un gros effort il repris le contrôle de ses nerfs et lâcha sa baguette. Glissant son bras autour des épaules de Ginny, il tourna le dos à un Malfoy furieux de voir que ses piques n'atteignaient pas leurs buts.

« Mais oui fuit Potter, comme tu l'as toujours fait. »

Harry sur cette dernière provocation perdit le léger contrôle qu'il avait encore sur ses nerfs, il se retourna près à trucider le Serpentard. Mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha…..

A suivre 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Des commentaires ? Des questions ? Des insultes ( non là ce n'est pas nécessaire !!) ? 

Laissez moi un petit message. 


	24. Chapitre 24:Attaques en règle

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de M. David Eddings

****

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste. J'ajoute que c'est l'ensemble de ses formes je n'en rajouterais pas.

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol  Callie: Chouette

**Réponses aux revieuws:**

****

Melepha : non tu as raison, mais avec les pouvoirs de Harry il était temps de lui remettre rapidement les pieds sur terre, et puis ils l'ont puni mais ils l'aiment toujours. ( félicitation tu es de nouveau la première à revieuwer…lol) A bientôt

Relena : c'est une expression que mon prof d'anglais utilisais toujours et elle m'a toujours fait marrer…il fallait pas la prendre au pied de la lettre mais merci d'estimer que les insultes ne sont pas ( encore) nécessaire. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Célina : non tu t'es trompé…un indice Malfoy insulte deux personnes… alors trouvé ? Réponse dans la suite.

Yo : Voilà la suite… 

Wynzar : c'est pas grave, je suis contente que  ma fic te plaise toujours…. Voilà la suite.

Malco : ce n'est rien. Merci de ta revieuw. Oui je trouve aussi que Harry fait fort quand il explose un fusible mais ne t'inquiète pas l'orage va vite passer…. Voilà la suite.

Ps : je ne compte pas arrêter de si bonne heure pas avec le nombre de revieuw que j'ai ce serait décevoir trop de monde.

Patmol 666 : j'ai pensé qu'une petite perte de patience pour Dumbledore ne serait pas de trop pour ramener Harry au calme. Voilà la suite

Sinistrose : merci et pourtant j'ai eu du mal….Qui c'est qui va faire du mal à Malfoy…mystère !! Réponse dans le chapitre si dessous.

Miya Black : voilà impatiente et contente d'apprendre que tu n'as pas une copie de ma fic avant moi lol.

Matteic : merci !! Ainsi je suis imprévisible…je te rassure moi non plus je ne sais pas où va ma fic (enfin j'ai quand même une idée générale). Voilà la suite.

Breizhonat: j'espère que tu auras pu lire le chapitre 23 et voilà la suite….

Csame : Encore un qui me traite de sadique…je ne vois pas pourquoi…._lol_ je sais exactement pourquoi…. et je le fais exprès voilà la suite.  

Christina Potter () : Merci de ta revieuw et voilà la suite.

**_Bonne lecture !!!!!_**

**Chapitre 24: Attaques en règle.**

****

Susie se dressait entre Malfoy et Harry. Le garçon blond recula les yeux fixés sur le serpent. Elle le força à reculer jusqu'à un bout de la salle. Puis elle fit demi-tour et glissa gracieusement jusque Harry qui avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il se pencha en avant et lui tendit son bras sans faire attention aux hoquets de frayeur des élèves quand elle s'enroula autour de son poignet.

# Hello! Susie ou bien est-ce toi Gabrielle ? #

# Non c'est moi, Susie, je suis venue te dire au revoir entre autres choses. La petite à grandit, moi et mes collègues allons enfin pouvoir nous fusionner avec elle. Mimi est déjà partie et je vais la rejoindre. #

# Je ne pourrais plus jamais te parler alors ? #

# Oui et non, je serais une partie de Gabrielle et non plus une entité à part mais je serais toujours là. #

# Ton humour me manquera. #

# C'est gentil. J'ai également une dernière mission à remplir, te prévenir que l'accomplissement de la prophétie approche, veille plus que jamais sur Gabrielle et prête attention aux deux anges. Ils t'apporteront une aide précieuse. Maintenant je vais te laisser, aie une longue vie mon ami. #

# Adieu Susie. #

# Elle n'est plus là parrain il ne reste que moi.#

# Alors ma puce prête à refaire ton numéro à l'envers ? #

# Je ne peux pas encore m'amuser avec Draco ? #

# J'ai quelques ennuis avec les professeurs pour le moment je te rappelle, et te lancer sur Draco ne me semble pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Allez redeviens une jolie petite fille qui a cours d'en cinq minutes si je ne m'abuse. #

# Tu n'es pas drôle. Juste un petit coup de dents ? S'il te plaît ? #

# Non et non !!! #

Gabrielle réapparût dans les bras de son parrain qui la déposa sur le sol. Harry l'envoya ainsi que Zoé et Vincent à leurs cours. Malfoy et ses deux gorilles avaient déjà disparût. Peut à peut la grande salle se vida et Harry gagna la bibliothèque pour commencer à réviser pour les Buses. Il était profondément absorbé dans un livre d'histoire quand Dobby vint le chercher.

« M. Potter, la petite fille est en très grande colère. Dumbledore à demander à Dobby de venir chercher M. Potter pour qu'il calme petite fille. »

« Merci, Dobby. Où est-elle ? »

« Dans les cachots….. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire davantage pour que Harry comprenne.

« Rogue, j'aurais du m'en douter. »

Et il détala dans le couloir avec Dobby qui traînait derrière lui.. Quand il arriva en vue du cachot il commença à évaluer l'ampleur de la colère de sa filleule. Des élèves de Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient appuyés contre le mur le visage blême. Rogue maintenait un bout de tissus sur une blessure qu'il avait au front. Dumbledore quant à lui avait érigé un bouclier autour de Gabrielle qui lançait des sorts dans toutes les directions. Harry s'approcha de la petite fille et d'un air détaché lâcha tout en balayant d'un regard la scène cataclysmique qui s'offrait à ses yeux :

« Gabrielle, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Il est méchant, il m'a enlevé des points, et puis ce n'est pas la première fois, et il protège cette espèce de harpie aux cheveux roux et cet infâme troll aux cheveux blonds. »

Harry jeta un regard aux deux élèves de Serpentards ainsi désignés ( peu charitablement) par Gaby. Il leur sourit avant de désigner la porte d'un regard. Comprenant au quart de tour les deux élèves sortirent de la pièce sans demander leur reste.

« Et tu crois que détruire une pièce est la solution. »

La petite fille hésita un moment et cessa de lâcher des sorts avec un soupir. Sur un signe de Harry Dumbledore relâcha son bouclier et Harry prit la petite par les épaules.

« Respire profondément et évacue toute cette colère, tu te souviens c'est comme quand Mimi a fusionné. Tu dois surmonter ta colère. Voilà c'est déjà mieux. »

La tenant toujours par les épaules, Harry se dirigea vers la porte du cachot. Il s'arrêtât devant Dumbledore et Rogue.

« C'est un contre-coup due au fait que Susie à disparût. Je ne crois pas que cela se reproduira. »

« Bien sûr Harry, bon si tu amenais ta filleule à l'écart pour qu'elle retrouve son calme ? »

« Bien professeur. »

« Potter, je vous signale que votre retenue de ce soir se passera ici de 20h à 22h. Nous verrons si nous pouvons réparer les dégâts de votre filleule. »

Rogue bizarrement n'avait pas pris son habituel ton sarcastique. Il semblait même…. amical ?? Non cela ne pouvait pas être cela.

« Bien professeur. »

Harry emmena Gaby dehors, l'air vif et glacé eut vite raison des derniers élans de colère de la petite. Harry resta avec elle jusqu'au dîner qu'ils prirent tous ensemble dans la grande salle. Tout le monde était au courant de l'accident dans les cachots mais personne n'osa embêter Gabrielle car Harry et Ron prenaient un air menaçant dès qu'un élève abordait un tant soit peux le sujet. 

A la fin du dîner Harry accompagna Ginny à sa salle de classe pour avoir quelques moments de tranquillité avec elle. Il la laissa devant sa classe non sans lui avoir voler un dernier baiser. Puis il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour reprendre ses révisions là où il les avait laissées. 

A son grand soulagement rien ne vient les perturber pas plus que sa retenue avec Rogue qui se passa dans le plus grand calme, sans remarques sarcastiques ni affrontements. Fatigué mais heureux Harry se glissa dans son lit près pour une bonne nuit de repos. 

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla frais et dispos, jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait encore se prélasser une demi-heure au lit avant de réveiller Ron et Vincent. Mais peu de temps après cette agréable constatation, la voix de Vincent le sorti de l'agréable semi-torpeur dans laquelle il était tombé

« _Le mal approche, on ne peut pas gagner mais éviter de perdre est possible._ »

Vincent s'était dressé dans son lit réveillant Ron. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de parler il retomba sur son oreiller, heurtant au passage le torse de Ron. Tout en frottant l'endroit douloureux ce dernier lança à Harry

« A mon avis on devrait prévenir Dumbledore. »

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir de leurs lits, Hermione te Ginny entrèrent en trombes dans la pièce. 

« Zoé a parlé durant son sommeil, elle a dit textuellement _ Hors quand la nuit lui offrira enfin sa protection la mort s'avancera vers l'enfant du bien pour lui ôter toute possibilité de victoire. »_

Harry était en train de leurs répétées la prédiction de Vincent quand Sirius et Remus firent irruption dans la pièce :

« Hermione, Ginny que faites-vous dans cette tenue dans la chambre des garçons. »

Tonna Sirius, les quatre adolescents se regardèrent et rougirent. En effet les deux garçons étaient torse nu et les deux filles portaient des T-Shirts qui ne les couvraient que jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Harry fit prestement apparaître une cape pour Ginny et Ron fit de même pour Hermione. Elles allaient repartirent quand Zoé et Gaby entrèrent dans la pièce portant les vêtements des deux grandes.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elles seraient ici, Zoé. On vous a amenez vos vêtements car McGhonagal étaient furax de vous voir partir dans cette tenue. »

Hermione et Ginny s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain pour se changer pendant que les garçons faisaient de même dans leurs chambres. Pendant ce temps Sirius avait appelé Dumbledore. Harry lui raconta les deux prédictions. Hermione prit soudain la parole

« _Hors quand la nuit lui offrira enfin sa protection la mort s'avancera vers l'enfant du bien pour lui ôter toute possibilité de victoire. _L'attaque aura lieu à la nuit tombée. _La bataille ne peut pas être gagnée mais la défaite peut être évitée. _Quand on se défend et que l'ennemi repart la bataille n'est pas gagnée mais pas perdue non plus ! Donc si on arrive à protéger le collège, avec un bouclier par exemple, nous pourrions éviter la défaite. »

Dumbledore réfléchit un long moment à la proposition de Hermione, qui d'angoisse tortillait une mèche de ses longs cheveux. Soudain son visage s'éclaira.

« Mlle Granger vous avez la solution à notre problème. Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Nous allons ériger un bouclier autour du collège. Harry tiendra le côté Nord tandis que je me chargerai du côté sud. Sirius se chargera du côté Est et Samy Weasley de l'ouest. »

« Mais professeur pour maintenir un si grand bouclier il faut énormément d'énergie. Nous ne tiendrons pas plus de quelques heures et pendant ce temps nous seront incapable de faire autre chose. »

« C'est pourquoi nous érigeront les boucliers mais ce n'est pas nous qui les maintiendrons en place. Je travaillerais avec McGhonagal, Sirius avec Remus et Samy avec Stevie. Pour toi il faut trouver une personne qui soit à la fois proche de toi et assez solide pour maintenir le bouclier. »

« Moi, je le ferais, je suis le plus proche de Harry à part ma sœur et je suis solide. De plus mon rôle est défini dans la prophétie, je suis le soutien, le pilier. »

« Merci Ron. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, effrayés par le danger qu'ils allaient tous les deux courir. Dumbledore suspendit les cours pour permettre aux combattants : les professeurs et tous les élèves de sixièmes et septièmes de se reposer et de se préparer à la bataille. 

Au crépuscule Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius et Samy lancèrent leurs sortilèges en même temps l'ancrant dans les pouvoirs magiques de leur partenaire. Ron pâlit sous l'afflux de pouvoir mais tint bon. Harry soulagé se prépara à la bagarre. Au moment où le soleil jeta ses derniers rayons les mangemorts attaquèrent. Ce fut une bataille presque irréelle tous les sorts des mangemorts étaient repoussés alors que ceux des défenseurs de Poudlards traversaient sans problème le bouclier. Alors que le dernier mangemort s'écroulait, Voldemort apparût au milieu des cadavres.

« Potter, mon temps est venu, bientôt je règnerait à nouveau sur ce monde. »

Et d'un seul mot il réveilla tous les mangemorts encore vivant. Tous transplanèrent sur son ordre. Puis il disparût abandonnant les corps de ses serviteurs. Au même moment le bouclier vacilla et s'effondra en même temps que les quatre piliers. Hermione se précipita sur Ron et chercha son pouls. Harry s'approcha également du rouquin. Hermione leva alors un visage baigner de larmes vers lui. Le cœur déchiré il tomba à genoux près de son ami…..

A suivre !!!! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	25. Chapitre 25: Lendemain de bataille

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de M. David Eddings

****

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste. J'ajoute que c'est l'ensemble de ses formes je n'en rajouterais pas.

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol  Callie: Chouette

**Réponses aux revieuws:**

**Csame : **merci de tes compliments…voilà la suite…tu prévois combien de revieuws pour le prochain chapitre ( attention des personnes ont rajouté des revieuws dans d'autres chapitres que le dernier)??****

Pourkoipo : Tu as une mémoire d'éléphant…mais si la mission de Ron n'était que de défendre Poudlards cette fois là…il n'est plus utile après cela. Alors mort ou pas mort…la suite te le diras. 

**Melepha : **Et non…on ne peut pas être la première à tous les coups….pauvre Ron n'est-ce pas…je suis méchante. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Relena : **Tiens cela me change des menaces de mort !!!! Pauvre Ron il va avoir droit à une belle cérémonie t'inquiète.. pour la suite voir plus bas****

Luna : le principale c'est que tu me lises non ?? 

**Mara Jade : **Hello et merci de tes compliments…. J'ai aussi trouvé très amusant la surprise de Harry à chaque nouvel animal et aussi le fait qu'il ait à chaque fois une nouvelle langue à apprendre ( je suis machiavélique tout de même). Quant à ses crises t'inquiète c'est presque terminé. Pour le couple Harry/Ginny je l'adore. Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que le début.

**Siria Potter : **Pauvre Ron….triste non…pour Harry et sa bande lit la suite****

**Breizhonat : **Merci de tes multiples revieuws…elles me font très plaisir. 

Chap. 21 : Trelawney en baleine…je cherchais une manière de larendre risible et cette image m'est venue d'un seul coup.

Chap. 22 : Mais non, Dumbledore s'attendait à cette crise…seulement il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que Harry soit aussi puissant et perde les pédales à ce point. 

Chap 24 : Et oui…je crois que je vais vraiment songer à engager des gardes du corps. Voilà la suite ( à dans quelques chapitres LOL)

**Philippe Gryffondors : **Mon cher lecteur se serrait sympa si tu me donnais ton avis de temps en temps non??? Puisque tu es sensé les lires en premier pour me faire-part de ton avis.

**_Bonne lecture !!!!!!!_**

****

****

**Chapitre 25: Lendemain de bataille **

Les lumières magiques qui avaient éclairé les alentour du château durant la bataille faiblissaient, rendant encore plus macabre l'atmosphère. 

Harry pleurait près du corps allongé de Ron. Il était tellement triste qu'il mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'Hermione lui disait.

« Ron est vivant, vivant. Il respire. Appelle de l'aide. »

Sentant son cœur bondir de joie, il se releva et voulu se précipité vers le château mais il fut incapable de se mouvoir sur plus de quelques mètres. Heureusement les secours arrivaient. De loin il vit Sirius escorté Remus vers l'infirmerie. Le loup-garou était pâle mais  il était vivant, il aperçut également les jumeaux se portés au secours de leurs cousins qui étaient assis, épuisés, dans l'herbe. Seule McGhonagal semblait réellement mal en point, ses yeux étaient cernés, ses mains en sang tellement elle avait serré les poings pour maintenir le bouclier et ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés, même au milieu d'une tempête, étaient défais et emmêlés. Mais grâce à eux les défenseurs de Poudlards s'en sortaient sans blessures. Quand des élèves de septième année eurent emporté Ron vers l'infirmerie Harry aida Hermione à se relever et, la serrant dans ses bras, il la dirigea vers le château où une collation avait été préparée pour les combattants. Les elfes de cuisine avaient préparé des boissons chaudes pour tous et des tablettes de chocolat. Quand Harry pénétra enfin dans la grande salle, Ginny se jeta sur lui en pleurant.

« Ouf j'ai eu si peur, surtout quand Hermione a disparût vers la fin de la bataille. Où est Ron ? Il n'est pas…. »

« Non rassures-toi, il est seulement épuisé, je vais me reposer un peu avant d'aller le voir de toute manière on ne nous laissera pas entré. »

« Tu dois aussi aller à l'infirmerie, mais cela peut attendre. »

Harry s'installa donc avec Hermione à une table. Ginny se glissa contre lui, il voulu la repoussé car il se sentait sale, sale d'avoir tué autant de gens. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte et se colla à lui. Gaby et ses amis leur apportèrent une bonne provision de chocolats et deux tasses de cacao fumant. Ils se restaurèrent en vitesse puis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. A peine Harry pénétra-t-il dans la salle que Mme Pomfresh le tirait vers un lit pour l'examiner. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et malgré ses protestations véhémentes, il était installé dans un lit près de celui de Ron. Ce dernier dormait comme un bien-heureux. Hermione s'installa à son chevet  et lui prit la main.  

« Comment vont les autres ? »

L'infirmière marqua une pose avant de répondre.

« Les professeurs Black et Lupin se repose chez eux ainsi que les aurors. Le professeur McGhonagal est chez monsieur le directeur. »

« Elle va bien ? »

« Elle est juste fatiguée, tout comme le jeune Weasley. Maintenant dormez, où je vous force à boire une potion. »

Elle voulut faire sortir Ginny et Hermione mais elles ne voulurent rien entendre, Harry put donc s'endormir la main dans celle de sa tendre moitié. 

Le réveil fut un processus lent et progressif. Finalement, c'est la sensation d'être chatouiller qui le sortit définitivement du sommeil. Il passa la main sous son nez pour faire stopper la démangeaison. Ses doigts rencontrèrent des cheveux soyeux comme de la soie. Ouvrant les yeux il découvrit que Ginny s'était endormie la tête sur son torse. Hermione avait fait de même sur le torse de Ron.

Harry attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les chaussa puis il resta allongés, attendant que ses amis se réveillent. Le premier fut Ron, il ouvrit et souris à Harry avant de passer une main tendre dans les cheveux de Hermione. Elle ouvrit à son tour les yeux, elle s'étira puis déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron. Celui-ci ne s'en contenta pas et l'attira dan un baiser fougueux. Harry détourna la tête, amusé. A contre-cœur, il se résigna à réveiller Ginny. Elle releva la tête, les yeux encore embrumer de sommeil, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et une mèche lui barrait le visage. Harry la repoussa derrière son oreille. Puis sa main glissa vers le menton de Ginny pendant que l'autre cherchait sa taille, d'un geste souple il assis la jeune fille près de lui et tournant sa tête vers lui il l'embrassa. Au raclement de gorge de Ron ils se séparèrent à regrets. D'embarras ils rougirent légèrement en s'apercevant que la pièce n'était plus vide. 

« Je vois que mon filleul n'a pas besoin de moi n'est-ce pas Remus ? »

« Ni notre ami Ron, pas avec de si charmantes infirmières. Tu crois qu'ils voudront un jour quitter l'infirmerie ? Je crois que l'autorisation que nous avons extorquée à Pompom n'est pas nécessaire ils veulent rester ici »

Les dénégations bruyantes des deux garçons attirèrent Mme Pomfresh qui flanqua tout le monde dehors pour laisser Ron et Harry se changer avant de quitter eux même l'infirmerie. L'entraînement de Quidditch avait été annulé puisque le gardien, le capitaine et une des poursuiveuses étaient à l'infirmerie. Comme il était encore tôt, Harry et ses coéquipiers décidèrent de s'entraîner quand même. Remus et Sirius les accompagnèrent. Autour du château rien ne subsistait pour rappeler la bataille de la nuit. Les corps avaient été enlevés par des aurors du ministère et même l'herbe avait retrouvé son aspect initial (je veux le même jardinier !!), le soleil qui brillait par cette froide matinée finit de réconfortés le cœur de nos amis. Au stade les cousins de Ron rejoignirent Remus, Sirius et Hermione qui avaient pris place dans les tribunes. Les joueurs s'entraînèrent de bon cœur même si la fatigue se fit vite sentir. 

Atterrissant près de son parrain, Harry suspendis la séance et les autres atterrirent près d'eux. 

« Je crois que nous serons prêts pour notre premier match qui aura lieu dans trois mois, nous rencontrerons les Serpentards. »

Son équipe acquiesça et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Harry resta encore un peu.

« Tu as des nouvelles de McGhonagal parrain ? »

« Elle se repose mais elle va bien, Dumbledore reste près d'elle. »

« Je me pose justement une question, pour pouvoir travailler avec quelqu'un comme nous l'avons fait cette nuit il faut être très proche : comme Samy et Stevie, toi et Remus ou encore moi et Ron. Quel est le lien entre McGhonagal et Dumbledore ? »

« Ils sont collègues et amis depuis avant ta naissance Harry, mais tu as raison le lien n'est pas aussi fort. Moins il est fort plus la personne qui joue le rôle du pilier est épuisée par sa tâche. C'est pourquoi elle a autant de mal à récupérer. »

« Sirius je crois que tu va devoir trouver une autre raison… »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela Remus ? »

« J'ai croisé Albus sortant de la chambre de Minerva en pleine nuit un trop grand nombre de fois pour croire qu'ils ne sont qu'amis….à mon avis ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour rester ensemble sans que personne ne se doute de rien. »

Un long silence succéda à cette déclaration, puis le fou rire gagna progressivement les quatre adultes, Harry et Hermione. La journée se termina tranquillement tout comme la semaine suivante. Les élèves passaient leurs examens de mi-année pendant qu'Harry étudiaient pour ses BUSES qui devait avoir lieu le samedi suivant.

Le samedi arriva presque trop vite. Tôt le matin, Harry commença par Histoire de la magie. Les questions portaient surtout sur les différentes guerres elfiques et les dynasties de leurs différentes familles. Remus s'était amusé à aller chercher une des plus obscures familles ' les Poingslevés' qui avait la particularité d'avoir une très très longue longévité…résultat il n'était pas rare de voir des mariages entre générations ce qui rendait toute leur généalogie fort complexe (des oncles se mariant avec les enfants de leur nièce qui était cinq à six fois plus âgé par exemple). Harry se tira non sans mal de ce guêpier et c'est l'esprit tranquille qu'il entama l'examen de métamorphose.

 McGhonagal s'en tint strictement au programme mais elle alla chercher les sortilèges de métamorphose les moins usités et ceux qui fonctionnaient le plus rarement ainsi que ceux qui demandait une maîtrise parfaite de l'intonation et du geste. Harry était en sueur quand il sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers la salle de sortilèges. Le pr. Flitwick ne chercha pas à le coincer de manière aussi flagrante que ses collègues, néanmoins il glissa deux ou trois piège dans la partie écrite de l'examen. Les examens de botaniques et de Soin aux créatures magiques passèrent comme des lettres à la poste. Harry juste le temps de manger avant de monter en haut de la tour Nord chez Trelawney.

 Pour l'examen de divination, Harry dut interpréter un tirage de cartes. Il n'eut aucun mal à inventer une suite de catastrophes qui rendirent son professeur extatique. Pour l'examen de DCFM Harry explosa presque de rire devant la facilité des sorts qui étaient au programme et l'examen théorique fut pour lui une simple formalité vite expédiée. Arriva ensuite l'examen qu'il redoutait le plus…celui de Potions.

 Dans le sombre et humide cachot, Harry peina deux longues heures sur sa feuille, Rogue c'était amusé à aller chercher les plus obscures potions : celles qui n'étaient que mentionnée en bas des pages ou alors celles citée en référence à d'autre plus facile de préparation  L'examen pratique consista en la préparation d'une potion de soulagement. Potion qui soulageait le chagrin des personnes en cas de deuil ou d'accident. Quand il eut enfin l'autorisation de quitter la pièce Harry était crevé mais assez optimiste. Il ne lui restait que trois examens celui de Catzlangue et de Sourisation ainsi que celui d'astronomie qui aurait lieu la nuit même sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Il passerait les Buses en Rolansigua et en Hiboulangue à la fin de l'année. McGhonagal l'attendait avec Pattenrond dans la salle de métamorphose.

 L'examen consista en une 'simple' conversation entre Harry et Pattenrond d'abord en Catzlangue et ensuite en Sourisation. A la grande consternation de Harry et pour le plus grand plaisir de McGhonagal Pattenrond ne se contenta pas d'une banale conversation sur la pluie et le beau temps, à la place il préféra emmener Harry dans une discussion sur les différences de psychologie entre les humains et les chats. Harry se démena pour rester au niveau du chat qui prenait un malin plaisir à tenter de l'embrouiller. Heureusement que la langue des souris ne permettait pas de tel sujet de discussion. Une fois que Harry eut fini son examen il sortit de la pièce la tête battante. Epuisé, il monta dans sa chambre pour tenter de dormir deux ou trois heures avant de passer l'examen d'astronomie. Malheureusement pour lui,  ses amis étaient bien décidés à lui changer les idées. Ils l'entraînèrent dans une partie de bataille explosive ( au grand désaccord de Hermione quoi pensait que Harry aurait dut passer ce précieux laps de temps à étudier pour son examen de la nuit.). L'esprit détendu Harry gravi donc à la nuit tombée les trois cent cinquante quatre marches qui conduisaient au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Son professeur l'y attendait…. Après deux bonnes heures de discussions aux sujets des étoiles son professeur le relâcha et Harry put enfin rejoindre son lit. 

Le lendemain, une agréable odeur de café l'attira hors de son lit, s'habillant prestement il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon. Le gang Weasleys au complet était là ainsi que les petits, Hermione et bien entendu Sirius et Remus. Après avoir déjeuner, ils passèrent la matinée entre jeux de cartes et longues conversations émaillées des fréquentes farces du quatuor Weasley. Ils allaient descendre pour manger quand la tête de Dumbledore apparût dans la cheminée pour prier Harry de descendre dans le bureau avec Sirius et Remus.__

Dumbledore était là, avec un homme qu'il présentât comme un envoyé de la commission de l'enseignement, tous les professeurs de Harry étaient également présents ainsi que…Pattenrond qui était installé sur le bureau de Dumbledore et qui lorgnait en direction de Fumseck.

# J'éviterais à ta place, je ne suis pas sûr que tu en sortirais vivant.#

# Seul les imbéciles s'attaqueraient à un phœnix, et je n'en suis pas un. #

Dumbledore interrompit sa discussion avec le chat orange.

« Harry, j'ai ici le résultat de tes BUSES, et je crois que tu va décevoir ton parrain….. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Aurait-il raté toutes ses BUSES….

A suivre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	26. Chapitre 26 : BUSES ou busés?

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de M. David Eddings

****

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste. J'ajoute que c'est l'ensemble de ses formes je n'en rajouterais pas.

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol  Callie: Chouette

**Réponses aux revieuws:**

****

**Melepha : **Snif snif ce que tu me dis me brise le cœur…attends, tu ne peux pas le briser puisque je n'en ai pas…lol. Voici la suite.

**Pam Phenixia Potter: **Tu es fort proche de la vérité….voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.****

**Chevalier Ryu : **Chouette encore des menaces…je vais finir par faire une collection …lol. Voilà la suite****

Galaad : Je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas que Harry va remballer Dumbledore. A bientôt

**Relena : **Elles ont bons goûts tes petites pilules roses ??? Calme-toi voilà la suite.****

**Miya Black : **Tu es fort proche de la vérité….lit la suite tu comprendras.****

**Vaness : **Cela s'appelle des fins à suspense et moi j'adore donc j'en écris. Non Harry n'a pas eu toutes ses BUSES mais une bonne partie.****

**Khalia : **merci de rompre avec tes habitudes pour me laisser une petite revieuw. Voilà la suite. Et comme tu ne le sais pas encore je vais te confier un grand secret…je suis SADIQUE.****

**Alana chantelune : **Et non ce n'est pas les Marines…c'est pire.lol et à bientôt.****

**Csame : **Merci de ta petite revieuw elle m'a fait un grand plaisir. Combien de Buses à eu Harry tu le sauras en lisant la suite.****

**Matteic : **Comme je ne connais pas le nombre de BUSES de Sirius je ne sais pas si Harry en a eu le double. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et à bientôt.

**_Bonne lecture à tous. !!!!_**

**Chapitre 26: BUSES ou busés?**

****

Harry regarda son directeur légèrement inquiet….ce dernier le fit un peu languir avant de reprendre :

« Je te présente M. Boulicain, il est venu pour te donner le résultat de tes buses comme il le ferra pour tes amis en fin d'années. »

Harry reporta son regard sur l'homme. Il avait un sourire bienveillant et son visage respirait la tranquillité et la bonne humeur. D'un geste ample il sortit d'un étui en cuir une longue feuille de parchemin. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'en entamer la lecture.

Je soussigné, M.Scilit ministre de l'enseignement.

Certifie que M. Potter, né à Godric's Hollow. A réussis ces buses dans les matières suivantes avec les résultats suivants.

Potions : 99.5%  2 buses

Botaniques :100% 2 buses

Sortilèges : 100% 2 buses

Soins aux créatures magiques : 100% 2 buses

Astronomie :100% 2 buses

Histoire de la magie : 120% 3 buses 

Métamorphose :120% 3 buses

Défense contre les forces du mal : 130% 3 buses

Catzlangue :140% 4 buses

Sourisation :140% 4 buses

Soit un total de 27 BUSES.

Félicitation M. Potter.

Un long silence succéda à cette effarante liste de résultats, le premier Sirius se ressaisit et serra son filleul dans ses bras. Puis il le relâcha en ébouriffant ces cheveux au passage.

« Je suis très fier de toi…je crois que tu viens de pulvériser le précédent record qui était de 22 Buses pour le même nombre de matière que toi. »

« Au fait c'était 21 avec une matière en plus…. »

Dumbledore venait de prendre la parole. Puis tendant une boîte de chocolat à Harry :

« J'avais pris études des runes en plus de mes cours de la langue des phœnix et d'étude des moldus. » 

Harry prit un chocolat et le dégusta tout en recevant les félicitations de ses différents professeurs. Même Rogue lui accorda un '_Félicitation_' sincère et un léger sourire avait étiré ses lèvres. 

# Tu es un meilleur élève que Fripon…. Tu parles maintenant remarquablement la Sourisation…peut être consentiras-tu un jour à venir jouer avec les souris avec moi ? #

D'un bon Pattenrond sauta sur Harry qui le reçu tant bien que mal dans ses bras.

# Tu es gentil peut être sous mon autre forme#

Répondit Harry tout en se promettant de ne rien en faire.

# Tu diras au rouquin que le poisson était très bon mais que je préfère le saumon….ou encore le jambon c'est meilleur. #

# Pattenrond, désolé de vous interrompre dans vos tractations pour votre repas mais nous aimerions ravoir l'attention de M. Potter#

Le chat orange se raplatit légèrement sous la réprimande de McGhonagal mais ce tut. Harry le déposa dans un fauteuil et le caressa avant de lui glisser à l'oreille.

# Je transmettrais.#

A peine s'était-il relevé qu'il se retrouva pris dans l'étreinte amicale de Remus. Ensemble ils se tournèrent vers McGonnagal.

« M. Potter comme le soulignais votre parrain… votre performance à ces examens est sans précédent c'est pourquoi j'accorde 50 points à Gryffondors. De plus vous êtes dispenser des cours dès à présent ainsi que, en accord avec notre directeur, des retenues qu'il vous restait à faire. »

« Il me restait deux heures…c'est généreux de leur part. »

Chuchota Harry à Remus qui se retint de rire de justesse. La petite cérémonie se termina enfin et Harry rejoint ses amis dans le salon de Sirius et Remus où l'attendait une copieuse collation qu'il partagea avec son parrain et Remus. Tout en dévorant, il leur communiqua ses résultats. Quand il repoussa son assiette, enfin rassasier, Ginny se leva, contourna la table et s'assis sans façon sur les genoux de Harry, lui collant un baiser sur les lèvres au passage. Ron reprit le parchemin et le relus les sourcils froncés.

« Comment merlin as-tu put obtenir une telle cotte en potions ? »

« Sans parler d'Histoire de la magie, DCFM, Sortilèges et j'en passe. »

« Ne me le demander pas ! Je n'en sais rien au fait parrain pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il dit que tu n'allais pas être fier de moi ? Tu espérais que j'aie plus de BUSES encore ? »

Même si ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés sous le ton de la plaisanterie, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux émeraude de son filleul fit comprendre l'importance de cette question pour Harry. Il respira profondément avant de répondre.

« Non, Harry je n'espérais pas que tu en aie autant ou moins…. Le fait est que j'avais parié avec Dumbledore que Severus ne t'accorderait qu'une seule BUSE, j'ai perdu cinq Galions. »

« Alors tu paries sur ton filleul…attention je vais me venger. »

Harry essayaient de prendre un air menaçant et il tenta de se lever…malheureusement il avait oublié que Ginny trônait sur ses genoux. Se levant, il la déséquilibra et voulant la rattraper, il s'étala de tout son long sur elle sous les commentaires et les rires de toutes les personnes présentes. Quand il parvient à se relever, il se rassit sur son fauteuil  calant Ginny contre sa poitrine…promenant son regard dans la pièce il observa que Zoé et Vincent étaient bien calme et que Gaby était absente. Inquiet il allai partir à sa recherche quand  Rogue entra brusquement dans la pièce, il tenait dans une main une minuscule souris blanche aux yeux saphir.

« Potter… regardez ce que j'ai trouvez dans mon appartement occupé à grignoter le bas de mes robes…. »

Harry l'air grave repris Mimi dans ses mains tout en essayant de donner un air sincère à ses excuses malgré le fou rire qui le menaçait.

« Je promets que cela ne se reproduira plus professeur. »

Sans un mot Rogue sortit en claquant la porte. Il avait à peine quitter la pièce que Gaby se retransforma pendant que tous éclataient de rire. Elle fit des petites révérences pour accepter les rires que lui valait sa farce. Mais se tournant vers son parrain elle arrêtât de faire le pitre. Harry l'air sévère la toisait du haut de son mètre soixante-neuf.

« Ce genre de chose ne doit plus se reproduire…les farces oui les dégradations des biens de tes professeurs non. Tu iras t'excuser avec moi ce soir au repas. »

Il avait pris un ton très froid…. La petite fille le regarda effrayée, puis doucement des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage… Harry n'y pris pas garde et recommença à discuter l'air de rien avec ses amis. Mais quand la petite fille se glissa sur le divan à côté de lui il la serra contre son cœur. L'après-midi se passa agréablement à fêter la fin des examens pour tous et le début des vacances de Noël. Quand ils rejoignirent la grande salle ils virent avec étonnement que de nombreux élèves étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, ils ne reviendraient que pour le nouvel an… date à laquelle Dumbledore avait déplacé le Bal initialement prévu pour Noël affin que les élèves puissent passer la fête de Noël en famille.  

Le lendemain, Poudlards se réveilla sous sa parure d'hiver, il avait tant neigé durant la nuit que le parc disparaissait sous un mètre de neige. Mais le soleil qui brillait réchauffait l'atmosphère et Harry et ses amis se lancèrent dans une gigantesque bataille de boules de neiges ou se joignirent les deux cousins de Ron ainsi que Sirius et Remus. A un moment Sirius et Remus se retrouvèrent, on ne sait comment, sous la forme de deux parfaits bonhomme de neige…rien n'y manquait ni le chapeau haut de forme ni le balai dans la main droite. Pendant que les jeunes se bidonnaient Stevie et Samy tentaient en vain de les dégager. Harry s'amusa un long moment de leurs efforts inutiles avant de sortir sa baguette et de débonhomifier son parrain et son ami. Alors qu'il se retournait vers les autres pour savourer son triomphe il trébucha sur une forme inconnue.

# Amy, bonjour comment vas-tu ? #

# C'est froid…..je suis venue te dire au revoir….Gabrielle n'a plus besoin de moi.#

# Adieu Amy.#

Après ces adieu, Gabrielle repris la place de Amy et les jeux reprirent de plus belle. Fatigué mais heureux ils rejoignirent la grande salle à la fin de la matinée pour y déguster un délicieux chocolat chaud tout en admirant les splendides décorations installées par le pr. Flitwick et Hagrid. 

Aux murs pendait des milliers de guirlandes argentées et dorées. Au plafond flottaient des boules de Noël de toutes les couleurs dispersées entre les milliers de chandelles qui éclairaient la grande salle. Sur les côtés  douze grands sapins étaient installés décorés aux couleurs des quatre maisons. 

Quand ils eurent dévoré le succulent repas préparé par les elfes nos amis retournèrent dans l'appartement des garçons et ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter tranquillement et à jouer aux échecs. Ron gagna sans peine toutes les parties contre Hermione mais il eut davantage de peine contre Ginny. En fin d'après midi Fred et George vinrent proposèrent une partie de Quidditch. Enthousiastes ils se dirigèrent vers le stade qu'ils ne quittèrent qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Toute la semaine se passa ainsi entre Quidditch, jeux en extérieur et intérieur et grandes discussions arrosées de chocolat chaud pour les plus jeunes et de thés pour les adultes.

Malheureusement pour Harry, ses cours supplémentaires en DCFM n'avaient pas été supprimés. Mais comme par ailleurs il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son temps les cours ne lui pesaient plus autant. Durant cette semaine, Callie et Cymry vinrent chacune à leur tour dire adieu à Harry et fusionner avec Gabrielle. Au grand soulagement de toute la bande,  les crises d'impatience et de besoin d'affection se passèrent moins dans le drame que celle de peur et de fureur. 

Au matin de Noël, Harry et ses amis se réunirent dans le salon de Sirius où les elfes avaient installé un petit sapin au pied duquel étaie venu s'entassés une montagne de cadeaux déposés subrepticement par les uns et les autres au cours de la nuit. Personne n'avait été oublié et dans la pièce ne régna pendant longtemps qu'un concert de papier froisser et d'exclamation en tout genre. Alors que Sirius et Remus donnait le signal pour aller manger et emmenait les plus jeunes vers la grande salle. Ron et Harry retinrent Hermione et Ginny pour leurs offrir leur cadeau personnel. Harry était en train d'attacher le médaillon en forme d'une moitié de cœur autour du cous de Ginny quand il remarqua que Ron avait offert le même genre de médaillon à Hermione. Après avoir embrasser leur moitié respective ils leur présentèrent le bras pour les conduire à la grande salle pour le festin de Noël pour lequel les elfes s'étaient, une fois encore, surpassées.

Rien de spécial ne vient perturber la semaine suivante, même le temps était de la partie, il neigeait la nuit mais la journée le soleil brillait de mille feux. 

Par un bel après-midi ensoleillé. Harry et Ron aidaient Hagrid à réparer le toit de sa maison quand soudain Harry regarda sa montre et poussa un gémissement d'horreur……  

A suivre….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bon ce chapitre n'est pas super et il est un peu court…j'en suis désolée.

Des commentaires ??

Vous voulez lire de chouettes fics essayés :

L'évadé de Csame

Libre suite de Matteic et (j'ai oublié)

Histoire à chapitre uniques de Khalia

Un autre passé de Galaad

Une vie de Pam Phenixia Potter

Harry Potter et le lien sacré de Breizhonat

Ne jamais dire jamais et celui dont on veut taire ne nom de Mara Jade

Maintenant que la pub est terminée, je vous dis à bientôt !!!!!


	27. Chapitre 27: I'm late

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de M. David Eddings

****

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste. J'ajoute que c'est l'ensemble de ses formes je n'en rajouterais pas.

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol  Callie: Chouette. 

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

****

**Csame : **j'espère que mon orthographe s'améliore…tu me le répète assez souvent. LOL. Merci de ton message et à bientôt.

**Malco** : Tu as très bien deviné…je vais finir par croire que je suis trop prévisible…si tu arrives à deviner ce qui se passe à la fin de celui-ci tu es champion !

**Pam Phenixia Potter :**Hello merci de tes compliments…questions cliffhangers signifie ? Je me suis dépêchée et voilà le chapitre suivant. A bientôt

**Khalia :**Tu te doutais de quoi ? Que Harry aurait ses BUSES ? Il a quand même travaillé tout l'été alors…tout travail mérite salaire. A bientôt

**Célina** : si tu as lu les chapitre 26 tu auras eu la réponse à ta question. A bientôt.

**Siria Potter** : J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

**Alana chantelune :** je sais qu'il en a beaucoup mais si tu regardes attentivements il reçoit déjà 8 buses pour les langues ( ce que les autres n'ont pas) de plus il a plusieurs cours où il à plus de 100% de bonne réponse donc il reçoit davantage de Buses. Comme je l'ai dit à Khalia tout travail mérite salaire ! A bientôt.

**Matteic** : je suis honorée que tu dises de moi que je suis un de tes auteurs préférés…moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le coup du pari, je trouvais cela drôle. Pour le petit jeu tu y es presque…si tu devine la fin de celui-ci je te laisse l'écriture de ma fic…. A bientôt

A tous : attention ce chapitre si est beaucoup plus descriptif et il n'y a presque pas d'action. Bonne lecture à tous !!!!!

Chapitre 27: I'm late! 

****

Ron avait sursauté en entendant l'exclamation de Harry.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Nous sommes quelle date ? »

« Le trente et un pourquoi ? »

« Cela ne te rappelle rien ? Pourquoi tous les élèves au-dessus de la quatrième sont-ils de retour ? »

Le rouquin plissa le front en marmonnant :

« Le réveillon, les élèves…. le BAL ! »

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de finirent le toit, saluèrent Hagrid et prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous pour rentrer à leur chambre. Sous les railleries de Sirius et Remus saluant leur manque flagrant de ponctualité ils se ruèrent sous la douche puis dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Ron fut près le premier, il était splendide dans sa robe bleue que Harry avait discrètement subtilisée pour la faire modifier. Sur le dos s'étalait désormais une délicate fresque représentant le loup de Ron en arrière plan une forme suggérait un bouclier. Ses épaules ayant forci, il ne flottait plus dedans ( Ses frères l'avaient pris un peu plus large en prévision de sa croissance). Quant à Harry il n'arriva pas à mettre la main sur son ancienne robe, à la place une magnifique robe était pendue. Elle était d'un rouge profond sur lequel se détachait, dans le dos, une splendide licorne ailée, une panthère et un lion sur chaque bras, à l'emplacement exact de ses tatouages. Les animagi de Harry était représenté d'une manière qui les rendaient presque vivants La licorne semblait prête à s'envoler alors que les deux prédateurs semblaient sur le point de bondir.. 

Quand il sortit de sa chambre Ron, Sirius et Remus le fixèrent, ébahi. Cette robe le proclamait pour ce qu'il était…un des magiciens les plus puissants au monde. 

Avant de les laisser partir, Sirius leur donna à chacun une boîte contenant un petit présent pour leur cavalière. Remus lui se contenta de redresser le col de la robe de Ron et de passer la main dans les cheveux de Harry dans une vaine tentative de les mettre en place mais il ne réussit qu'à les ébouriffer un peu plus. Nos deux amis remercièrent chaleureusement Sirius, firent une grimace à Remus et se dirigèrent vers les appartements de McGonnagal pour aller chercher les élues de leurs cœurs. Leur professeur leur ouvrit la porte, les deux garçons restèrent un moment muet. Avalant sa salive Harry prit le premier la parole.

« Si je puis me permettre vous êtes magnifique Professeur. »

En effet la sorcière avait revêtu une splendide robe bleue nuit avec un liseré argent. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une version plus élégante et plus seyante de son habituel chignon. Elle semblait également plus jeune sans doute parce que son air sévère était remplacé par un discret sourire. Sous le compliment de Harry le rouge lui monta légèrement aux joues mais c'est d'une voix calme qu'elle les invita à entrer.

« Merci M. Potter, les filles sont dans leur chambre…elles vont sortir dans peu de temps. »

Gabrielle, Zoé et Vincent qui n'avaient pas le droit d'assister au bal mais qui mangeraient néanmoins avec les plus grands étaient déjà rassemblés dans le salon, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en apercevant la robe de Harry et celle de Ron qui bien que moins spectaculaire était néanmoins très impressionnante. Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et tout en bavardant surveillait du coin de l'œil la porte de la chambre des filles. Quand enfin elle s'ouvrit  Ron et Harry sautèrent sur leurs pieds mais déçus, ils ne virent personne sortirent mais entendirent juste une voix demander à Gaby et Zoé de venir donner un coup de main. Les deux petites filles sautèrent sur leurs pieds et pénétrèrent dans la chambre dont la porte se referma laissant nos deux amis sur leur faim. Sous l'œil indulgent de leur professeur Harry et Ron se mirent à faire les cents pas dans la pièce sursautant au moindre bruit leur parvenant de la chambre. Quand enfin les filles parurent, ils furent bien récompensés de leur patience ( enfin patience ! lol) !!!

Hermione apparût en première…sa robe était bleu outremer, elle avait un léger décolleté en forme de cœur sur le devant, par contre l'arrière laissait le dos de la jeune fille totalement nu. Sur le corsage, qui lui faisait comme une seconde peau, une chouette était brodée, elle semblait prête à s'envoler et ses plumes étaient rehaussées d'une myriade de petits brillants. La jupe était également parsemée de petits brillant et s'évasait élégamment autour de la taille gracile d'Hermione. Dans le bas de la robe était esquissé, à l'aide de ses mêmes brillant, une bordure faite de flèches et de livres. A son cou brillait le pendentif offert par Ron alors que les deux bracelets brillaient à son poignet droit.  Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une élégante torsade dégageant son tatouage, elle était légèrement maquillée. 

Ron sans un mot lui tendit la main, elle vint y nicher la sienne et les yeux dans les yeux ils s'écartèrent de la porte pour laisser apparaître Ginny. Harry en la voyant ravala son air.

La rouquine était vêtue d'une robe vert foncé, la robe laissait son épaule gauche ainsi qu'une grande partie de son dos nu. Un voile léger, d'un vert légèrement plus clair, atténuait ce que la robe avait de provocant. Sur le corsage était brodé une panthère, de nombreux brillant en exaltait la blancheur alors que les yeux, d'un noir profond, semblaient presque vivant. Ses cheveux étaient relevés d'un côté et cascadaient gracieusement sur son épaule gauche mais laissaient son tatouage apparent. Elle en avait souligné la perfection à l'aide de petites paillettes argentées. La jupe très ample s'évasait à partir de sa taille qui, tout comme le bas de la robe, était soulignée d'une série de petits cœurs argentés.   Comme son amie elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait argenté et passé sur ses lèvres un peu de brillant. A son cou le pendentif offert par Harry étincelait alors que ses bracelets ornaient son bras gauche.

C'était au tour de Harry de rester sans voix, tendrement il lui prit la main et s'inclinant, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa main comme s'il était devant une reine. Rayonnante elle rejoignit en sa compagnie Ron et Hermione qui les attendaient pour partir, ils allaient franchir la porte quand Vincent les rappelas et leur tendis les boîtes que les garçons avaient totalement oubliées devant la splendeur de leurs compagnes. Les trois plus jeune, une fois cette mission accomplie, détalèrent vers la grande salle laissant nos tourtereaux seuls dans la pièce. Avec un bel ensemble ils tendirent les écrins aux deux filles qui les ouvrirent pour découvrir deux splendides broches. Pour Hermione elle avait la forme d'une rose qui semblait avoir été taillée dans du verre tellement elle miroitait.  Celle de Ginny avait la forme d'un papillon dont le corps était faite d'un métal doré et les ailes de verres translucides aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.  Ron et Harry devant l'éblouissement de leurs amies se promirent en silence de remercier Sirius de son idée. 

Pour de bon cette fois ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, elle était plongées dans la pénombre…seul l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était éclairé ! Un grand silence s'installa à leurs entrées. Mal à l'aise ils se dirigèrent sous le regard de leurs camarades vers la seule table encore libre juste devant la table des professeurs. Une fois qu'ils furent assis Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

« Chers élèves, et chers collègues maintenant que tous le monde est enfin arrivé… ( nos quatre amis rougirent légèrement) je peux vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne soirée et un Joyeux Réveillon. »

A ces mots les assiettes sur les tables commencèrent à se remplir et un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle rythmé par les bruits des couverts sur les assiettes. Harry tout en mangeant et en devisant avec ses amis observa la salle. Une fois de plus les décorateurs avaient fait du bon boulot, les tables étaient disposées au centre de la salle en petits cercles de telle sorte qu'il n'y ait pas moyen de se regrouper par maison abolissant de ce fait les frontières entre les élèves pour cette soirée. Les murs avaient été dissimulés par un sortilège qui donnaient  aux élèves l'impression  d'avoir vue sur le parc de Poudlards rendu féerique par un millier de petit lampions disséminés le long des allées et par la neige qui tombait par petits flocons légers. Le sol avait aussi subit un sortilège, on voyait désormais une fresque comme gravée dans de la glace et les milliers de chandelles qui brillaient au plafond s'y reflétaient. Les élèves aussi avaient fait des efforts pour la soirée tous avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux habits et les filles arboraient leurs plus beaux maquillages. Les professeurs aussi s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un, Dumbledore, assis près de McGhonagal avaient revêtu une robe bleu marine et décorée des quatre vingt deux constellations du ciel. Sirius et Remus rivalisaient d'élégance avec Severus qui avait, pour une fois, abandonné ces habituelles et informes robes noires pour une robe aux couleurs de sa maison. 

Quand le repas se termina, Hermione et Ron ainsi que les autres préfets raccompagnèrent les élèves les plus jeunes jusqu'à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Gaby s'en alla sans protestation mais peut de temps après que les préfets soient revenus Harry vit avec amusement un petit chat blanc oh combien reconnaissable se glisser en compagnie de Pattenrond et de Fripon dans un coin de la salle ! Sur un mot de Dumbledore les tables se réunirent sur les côtés de la salle laissant un espace libre au centre. Sur un geste de Flitwick, un orchestre d'instrument se mit à jouer des airs à la mode. La première danse ne concerna que les préfets. Un bras autour des épaules de Ginny, Harry regarda Ron et Hermione évolué sur la piste, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils formaient un couple harmonieux et beaucoup d'élèves redécouvraient ébahi leurs deux camarades qui passaient d'habitude inaperçu…  A la danse suivante les professeurs rejoignirent les préfets sur la piste et Harry, amusé, regarda le Dumbledore serré d'un peu trop près la directrice des Gryffondors. Cette dernière avait définitivement perdu son air sévère et avait des paillettes dans les yeux. 

Quand enfin Harry s'élança avec sa cavalière sur la piste il lui sembla avoir enfin trouvé sa place. 

La soirée se passa tranquillement, au grand amusement de Sirius et Remus qui gardait un oeil sur nos deux couples Harry et Ron boudèrent un peu à chaque fois qu'un garçon ( et il y en avait beaucoup) invitait leur amie respective. De leur côté ils ne daignèrent pas accorder un oeil aux autres filles qui les couvaient du regard, du moins celles qui étaient accompagnées, par contre ils invitèrent généreusement les quelques filles, en générale des filles de quatrième,  qui n'avaient pas de cavaliers et que leurs collègues masculins délaissaient. Régulièrement ils allaient sortir leurs petites amies respectives  de leurs groupes d'admirateur et dansaient une ou deux danses avec elles.

 Il était presque minuit quand Stevie et Samy vinrent inviter Hermione et Ginny à danser donnant ainsi le signal du mélange élève/professeur. Harry alla s'incliner face à McGonnagal, Ron invita le pr. Misselia ,qui avait remplacé l'ancien professeur d'études des moldus, et Neville au grand étonnement de tous alla inviter le pr. . Chourave. 

Quelques minutes avant minuit, l'orchestre se tut ne laissant qu'une flûte jouer, une harpe qui jusque là était restée muette se mit soudain à égrener une douce complainte accompagnée des trilles de la flûte. Harry et Ginny, ainsi que tous les couples, se mirent à danser sur un rythme lent serré l'un contre l'autre. 

Une minute avant minuit Dumbledore abaissa la clarté des bougies et, alors que la harpe jouait toujours en duo avec la flûte, il commença le compte à rebours repris en cœur par tous les élèves.

« Dix. Neuf. Huit. Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois Deux Un. Bonne année !!! »

Harry souleva Ginny et l'embrassa en la faisant tournoyer, elle partit de son rire cristallin qui raisonna agréablement dans les oreilles de Harry. Quand il la reposa, Ginny sortit d'une petit poche de sa robe un minuscule paquet et le tendit à Harry. Emu, il prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Sur le velours reposait une chevalière à ses initiales. Il la passa à son doigt, elle lui allait à la perfection. Une détonation le ramena à la réalité et, avec tous les élèves, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc pour admirer le splendide feu d'artifice qui était lancé  pour la nouvelle année. Les elfes de maison tendaient des capes aux élèves mais Harry préféra attirer une douce cape en velours noir et attirant Ginny, dans ses bras il s'enveloppa  avec elle dans la chaleur du tissu. Le feu d'artifice fut Magique au sens propre du terme, les fusées éclataient haut dans le ciel et retombait en ardentes flammèches qui illuminaient le parc. Bien après que la dernière fusée eut éclaté les élèves restèrent dehors à profiter de la nuit qui semblait irréelle, la neige avait cessé de tomber et le ciel maintenant dégagé laissait voir les étoiles qui semblaient briller plus que d'habitudes. Petit à petit les élèves gagnés par le froid rejoignirent leur dortoir mais Harry bien au chaud avec Ginny sous la cape se promena encore un long moment avec sa tendre amie dans le silence de la nuit.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château Ginny poussa un cri de douleur….

A suivre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bon j'espère que cela vous a plu…. Laissez-moi un petit message !!

Mon ami Matteic à écrit une géniale fic qui s'appelle REMUS allez vite la lire, elle est géniale.

A bientôt


	28. Chapitre 28: Promenades au clair de lune

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de M. David Eddings

****

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste. J'ajoute que c'est l'ensemble de ses formes je n'en rajouterais pas.

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol  Callie: Chouette. 

Désolée du retard pour les réponses mais hier je n'avais vraiment pas le temps. Bonne lecture !!

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

****

**Melepha : **Merci à ma plus fidèles et plus rapide revieuveuse. J'espère que la suite te plaira.****

****

**Malco :** Je trouvais qu'il y avait assez de catastrophe pour le moment…..quoique le cri de Ginny en annonce peut-être une nouvelle. Voilà la suite.

**Lily la tigresse** : t'inquiète pas pour les revieuws et merci pour la pub. J'espère que la suite te plaira. 

**Philippe Gryffondors** : chose promise chose due !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut.

**Ryan** : désolé c'est ma marque de fabrique….enfin je ne suis pas si désolée que ça lol. Voilà la suite pour te faire patienter…jusqu'au prochain chapitre !!

**Siria Potter** : voilà voilà esclavagiste….j'espère qu'elle te plaira. 

**Relena **: utilisé mon feu d'artifice…pourquoi pas dit moi juste dans laquelle de tes fics cela m'intéresse. Voilà la suite.

**Galaad **: je suis l'idée de base de la Belgariade pour ma prophétie donc c'est normal que certains éléments s'y retrouvent. Merci de ton message et voilà la suite.

Line : contente que la harpe te plaise autant…d'ailleurs elle devrait bientôt refaire son apparition… 

**Maria Vodomer** : contente que ma fic te plaise.

Miya Black : incorrigible ce Sirius….lol voilà la suite 

**Csame** : merci de ton message et à bientôt.

**Luna : **merci de ton message. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Célina **: pour ne pas te faire attendre, je devrais peut-être ne plus mettre de chapitre jusqu'à ce que ma fic soit finie….mais non je plaisante. Voilà la suite.

**Skar : **je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne les virgules…oui elles existent mais il ne me semble pas que je les oublie systématiquement, quant à l'italique…merci mais je sais où cela se trouve seulement je ne connaissais pas le moyen pour que ce site garde ma mise en page. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.****

**Chapitre 28:  Promenade au clair de lune.**

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers elle le visage inquiet. Mais en la voyant son inquiétude se mua vite en sourire puis en fou rire. Ginny était en train d'essayé de décrocher Cymry de ses jupes alors que Fripon semblait très intéressé par le volant de sa robe. 

# Gabrielle que fais-tu ici ? #

# Je m'ennuie, tu avais promis de m'emmener faire une balade sous forme animale et tu ne l'as jamais fait.#

# Je sais mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? #

# Je m'ennuie ! #

Ginny interrompit cette conversation car elle avait des problèmes avec Fripon qui refusait de laisser sa robe en paix.

« Harry tu peux m'aider ? »

« Oui Gin. »

Harry se pencha pour attraper Fripon, malheureusement le chaton s'agrippa de plus belle au jupon et monta plus haut. Harry sans s'en rendre compte soulevait de plus en plus la jupe de la jeune fille.

# Bon sang Gaby tu peux pas dire à ton chat de lâcher ce jupon ? #

# Tu pouvais me le dire directement non ? Je suis un chat aussi.#

# Désolé Fripon, allez lâche le jupon de mon amie stp. #»

Sur un grondement indigné Fripon sauta des jupons de Ginny sur le sol et rentra à l'intérieur du collège. Gaby reprit alors sa forme initiale pendant que Ginny remettait de l'ordre dans sa toilette passablement malmenée par les chats et surtout par Harry, lequel rouge comme une écrevisse faisait semblant d'admirer le ciel. 

Pour se faire pardonner Harry proposa à Gaby un petit galop, s'éloignant du château ils prirent tous deux leur forme équine et se lancèrent dans une course effrénée au bord du lac. Ginny blottie dans sa cape regarda les deux formes élancées s'ébattrent dans la clarté de la lune. Soudain elle n'y tient plus et se transformant, elle bondit pour les rejoindre. Harry réagit en prenant aussi sa forme panthère. Tous trois s'éloignèrent encore du collège se dirigeant vers Prez-au-Lard. Amy s'amusait à les narguer, s'approchant deux puis détalant d'un coup. Harry et Ginny auraient pu sans mal la rattraper mais ils préféraient trottiner en la gardant dans leurs champs de vision. Soudain Gaby réapparût devant eux. Etonné Harry et Ginny reprirent également forme humaine.

« Parrain je voudrais aller voler. Mais toute seule c'est pas marrant. »

« Je t'accompagnerais bien mais Ginny n'a pas d'animagus volant…attends j'ai une idée. Ginny tu te sens l'envie de voler sur mon dos ? Le problème c'est ta robe tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir sur mon dos, elle va te gêner. »

« Je vais la modifier »

D'un geste rapide de sa baguette magique elle fendit ses jupons ne gardant que la robe intacte. Harry s'approcha d'un tronc d'arbre renversé et se transforma en licorne ailée. Ginny s'installa sur son dos,  ses genoux se glissaient juste sous les ailes. Sa robe s'étalait sur le dos de Cornepure faisant un plaisant contraste avec la robe nacrée de ce dernier. Gaby se transforma en chouette et se percha sur un arbre attendant que Harry prenne son envol. Il prit un grand élan et s'arracha du sol à grands battements d'ailes. Ginny resserra spasmodiquement ses jambes autour de son corps et agrippa plus fermement la crinière de son ami. Gaby volait autour d'eux et ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite ne voulant pas être aperçu depuis le village. Ils volèrent un long moment dans le silence de la nuit. La forêt faisait un grand tapis sombre.

Quand il sentit Ginny trembler sur son dos Harry donna le signal du retour.

Ils atterrirent non loin du château et se retransformèrent. Prenant Ginny par la taille et Gaby par la main il se dirigea vers le château. Harry poussa les lourdes porte qui donnait dans le hall quand elle s'ouvrit d'un coup. Surpris Harry s'étala de tout son long. Il se releva en maugréant, il faisait signe à Ginny d'entrer quand le hall s'éclaira brusquement dévoilant Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore qui attendaient en compagnie de McGonnagal, tous avaient le visage sévère.  

« Je crois que je vais avoir des problèmes. »

Murmura Harry d'un ton fataliste. Au regard que lui lançait Sirius il rectifia.

« Je suis sur que je vais avoir des problèmes. »

Ginny esquissa un mince sourire en entendant cette boutade mais Harry la sentit trembler contre lui. Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Gaby qui s'était précipité dans le hall avait violemment percuté  Remus et était maintenant assise à ses pieds se frottant la joue. Un raclement de gorge ramena l'attention de Harry sur Dumbledore. Le magicien le toisait de toute sa hauteur mais il n'avait pas réellement l'air furieux. Juste un peu…inquiet, contrarié ?

« Mlles Weasley et Valdor, dix points ne moins pour sortie non autorisée. Retournez à votre chambre. Minerva accompagnez les svp. »

Ginny déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry et prenant la main de Gaby elle sortit à la suite de McGonagal. Quand la grande porte déroba Ginny au regard de Harry il en détourna le regard pour revenir le poser sur le grand sorcier qui lui faisait face. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier se tourna vers Sirius et lui lança.

« Je te laisse la place. »

Harry vit avec quelques inquiétudes son parrain se diriger vers lui. Sirius s'arrêtât devant Harry et le toisa un moment en silence, Harry ne put soutenir longtemps le regard dur de son parrain et il baissa la tête. Sirius plaça une main ferme sous le menton et lui releva la tête l'obligeant à soutenir son regard. 

« Harry, que tu risque ta vie, en un sens cela te regarde, mais que tu risque celle de Ginny et celle de Gaby…c'est irresponsable de ta part. De plus comment vas-tu expliquer la présence d'une licorne ailée dans la forêt interdite ? »

« Personne ne nous a vus ? Enfin je crois. »

« Tout le monde sauf la moitié du village qui était dehors pour le bal de nouvel an. »

Sous le ton ironique de son parrain, Harry baissa de nouveau la tête et derechef la main implacable la lui releva. Quand enfin Sirius le lâcha Harry recula d'un pas. Sirius soupira avant de continuer.

« Tu va être ravi, tu ne fais pas perdre de points à ta maison, ta punition est tout autre. Tu seras en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre de ma part. »

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien et s'est dans un silence de mort que Harry suivit Sirius et Remus dans les couloirs qui menait à l'appartement des deux hommes. Il allait rejoindre sa chambre quand Sirius l'arrêtât.

« Non Harry, tu ne vas pas dormir, je t'ai laissé un peu de travail dans le salon, puisque tu semble en aussi bonne forme, je vais t'aider à dépenser ton énergie. »

Et sans lui laisser dire un mot il disparût dans sa chambre. Harry s'approcha de la table du salon et y vit un petit mot posé sur d'immenses paniers remplis de graines.

_A nettoyer à la main, tout doit être écossé pour quand je me lèverais. Sirius _

Harry reconnu sans peine des gousses de Permilin petite plante qui était réfractaire à toute magie et qui était indispensable à beaucoup de potions de dissimulations et d'invisibilité. Avec un soupir il ôta sa belle robe et enfila la robe de travail que son parrain lui avait laissé et commença vaillamment à éplucher les gousses. Rapidement la fatigue se fit sentir et il dodelina de la tête met une sonnerie stridente le réveilla en sursaut. Devant ses yeux était posé un petit réveil magique un petit mot l'accompagnait signalant à Harry qu'il était programmé pour sonner dès qu'il s'assoupirait. Il reprit son travail, gousses après gousses panier après panier. Quand les autres se levèrent, il en était à la moitié de sa tâche, Remus, éveillé lui aussi, refusa que Ron ne donne un coup de main à Harry, par contre il autorisa le rouquin à lui parler pour le maintenir éveillé. Bizarrement Sirius qui pourtant était un lève tôt ne se montra pas de la matinée. Et Harry écossais toujours. Quand il reposa enfin la dernière gousse du dernier panier, Harry déplia son dos en grognant. Sur l'assentiment de Remus il quitta la pièce et se précipita vers sa chambre où il s'effondra sur son lit tout habillé et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Une main douce le secoua, le tirant de son sommeil. Sirius était assis sur son lit.

« Beau travail, j'avais prévu que cela te prenne une heure de plus. Allez viens manger, tes amis t'attendent dans la grande salle. Mais si je peux te conseiller quelque chose tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche. »

 En effet quand Harry se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain il avait l'air d'avoir fait un parcours entier dans les pires saletés du monde. 

La fin de la journée tout comme la fin des vacances se termina plutôt tranquillement et les cours reprirent sans anicroches pour les autres élèves, Harry, lui partageait son temps entre la bibliothèque, ces cours de langues de DCFM et aussi ses retenues qui étaient toujours très salissantes et/ou très fatigantes. Mais dans l'ensemble tout allait bien, aucune attaque de mangemorts ne vient troubler le mois de janvier ni celui de février. C'est donc dans la sérénité que Harry put préparer son équipe pour le premier match de la saison celui contre Serpentard. 

Au matin de ce grand jour Harry mis le nez à la fenêtre et souris. Le temps était magnifique et le match serrait donc agréable. Sans ménagement il secoua Ron et sans écouter ses protestations le bouscula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit habillé pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe dans la grande salle, pour un petit déjeuner où aucun d'entre eux ne mangeât beaucoup. Les nerfs en pelote ils rejoignirent le vestiaire pour s'habiller. Ils furent tous prêt en quelques minutes. Montant sur un banc Harry réclama leur attention.

« Bon je ne suis pas doué pour les discours, mais je vais essayer de faire court et bien. Primo nous avons une excellente équipe entre nos sublimes poursuiveuses aussi agile et rapide en vol que des aigles royaux, un gardien qui n'a rien à envier au mur le plus solide et nos deux batteurs tout aussi exceptionnel. »

« Sans parler de notre poursuiveur qui saurait attraper le vent lui-même. »

Harry sourit à cette remarque lancée en cœurs par les jumeaux.

« Deusio, les Serpentards ne vont pas nous faire de cadeau donc soyez sur vos garde. Bonne partie. »

Sur ces mots il empoignèrent tous leurs balais et se dirigèrent vers la grande porte qui les séparaient du stade. A l'énoncé du nom de leur maison ils s'élancèrent tous à la suite de Harry. Pendant que ce dernier se plaçait face à Malfoy nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison. Ils se placèrent en demi-cercle derrière lui. Sur un signe de madame Bibine les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main avant de venir se placer au-dessus de leurs équipes respectives. D'un coup de pieds leur professeur ouvrit la malle et libéra les cognards ainsi que le vif-d'or. Quand elle lança le souafle Ginny fut la première à réagir, elle le chopa avant qu'il n'ait seulement commencé à ralentir et avant que les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse aie put esquisser le moindre geste elle était déjà aux buts et marquait le premier but de la partie. Angelina et Katie entrèrent aussitôt dans la partie enchaînant avec la rouquine les différentes tactiques mise au point avec Harry, marquant but sur but sous le regard ébahis et enthousiastes des supporters de leur maison. Les serpentards tentèrent bien de riposter mais la vélocité des poursuiveuses leur interdire toute manœuvre et toute tentative d'obstruction. Les rares fois où ils arrivèrent assez près des buts de Gryffondors pour tenter de marquer Ron bloquait leur tentative et d'un geste puissant renvoyait le souafle à une des poursuiveuses. Fred et George n'étaient pas en reste envoyant les cognards avec une puissance et une précision mortelle.

Quand Harry aperçu pour la première fois le vif d'or, le score était de 100 à 0. Il plongea aussitôt, frôla le sol avant de se remettre à l'horizontal et attrapant le vif d'or remonta en flèche vers le ciel. Le score se clôturait sur le beau score de 250 à zéro.

Tout son équipe atterrit sous les applaudissements de la foule alors que les Serpentards, Malfoy en tête regagnait la tête basse leur vestiaire. La fête organisée pour fêter leur victoire dura longtemps grâce à Harry qui avait jeté un sort de silence sur la salle commune de la tour pour qu'elle ne soit pas interrompue par McGonnagal.

Le lendemain, c'est l'esprit brumeux qu'il gagna la grande salle. Il fut tirer de sa torpeur par Hermione qui lui fourrait un livre sous le nez. Lisant la ligne qu'elle lui désignait, il sursauta…..

A suivre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Des commentaires ??? Laissez moi un petit message.


	29. Chapitre 29: révélation

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de M. David Eddings

****

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste. J'ajoute que c'est l'ensemble de ses formes je n'en rajouterais pas.

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol  Callie: Chouette.

**Réponses aus revieuws :**

**Alana chantelune** : mais non il n'exagère pas enfin juste un peu mais après tout il ne s'y connaît pas très bien en adolescent et il faut dire que Harry ne lui facilite pas la tâche. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Galaad** : oui tu as raison je suis plus influencée que je ne le croyais par les histoires de Eddings. Merci de ton message.

**Luna** : la patience est une vertu….. voilà la suite pour te consoler d'avoir du attendre lol.

**Skar** : Bon prenons tes critiques une à une :

  _Les quatre montrent leurs tatouages à tout le monde_ : oui je sais et il était prévu que cela leur apporte des ennuis ( voir la suite)

  _Les nouveaux jumeaux Weasley_ : pourquoi  devrais-je les introduire davantage ? Ils sont de la famille et comme tous les Weasleys ils sont facétieux, ils sont aurors que dire de plus ?

_  L'approche RW/HG et HP/GW trop rapide ?_ Ginny court après Harry depuis le premier tome et Ron et Hermione aussi donc je ne vois pas où est le mal. Si tu relis bien ils se passent quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble.

  _La prophétie est trop vague_ : c'est logique une prophétie doit être vague cela affin que tout le monde ne puisse la décrypter ici en l'occurrence elle est destinée à Hermione et n'est que le support pour qu'elle comprenne les événements qui vont survenir.

_  Trop d'animagi et trop vite_ : s'ils sont devenus animagi aussi vite c'est à cause de la prophétie ou du destin si tu préfères, il  force les événements à se dérouler beaucoup plus vite pour les élus.

  _Les noms de Gabrielle trop semblable_ : je sais c'est fait exprès…ses différentes transformations sont différentes facette d'elle-même. J'ai donc cherché des noms aussi proche que possible ( tous fini par le son '**_i'_**)

  _Harry a trop de travail_ : tout à fait d'accord c'est pourquoi il a pèté les plombs.

  _Il est dur de suivre l'histoire au rythme des élèves! Ils en font trop pour peu de texte(au contraire de Breizhonat et le Lien Sacré qu sois disant passant j'ai lu en 3 jours9environ 25 chapitres)._ : mon histoire se déroule sur presque 6 mois pour le moment, je ne raconte que les faits important et je passe des semaines régulièrement. Chacun son style même si je te concède que la fic de Breizhonat est magnifique.

Voilà je crois avoir répondu à la plupart de tes objections. A toi de voir si elles te suffisent. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Matteic** : mais non il essaye juste de faire son boulot de père…il est juste un peu maladroit mon pauvre Sirius…retrouves toi avec un ado qui peut t'envoyer ad patres d'un revers de la main et tu me diras si c'est facile de prendre son éducation au pied lever.

**Relena** : je suis impatiente de lire ta fic. Merci de ton message.

**Finelame86** : ne désespère pas voilà encore un chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Miya Black** : et un chapitre un…chaud devant. Madame est servie…lol. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Ryan** : c'est une excellente idée dommage que mon chapitre aie déjà été écrit quand je l'ai reçue…merci et désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser.

**Philippe Gryffondors** : merci à mon cher pré-lecteur. A bientôt.

**Bonne lecture !!!!**

****

**Chapitre 29: Revelations.**

****

La ligne que lui désignait Hermione portait ses mots:

Cornepure : animagus : licorne ailée 

                   Signe particulier : non révélé

Un peu plus loin en feuilletant la liste ils tombèrent sur les noms de Ventsoyeux (Ginny), Orion (Ron) et Séléné ( Hermione) pour aucuns d'entre eux n'étaient mentionnés leur signes distinctifs. Harry et Hermione finirent en vitesse leurs déjeuners et se précipitèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Visiblement le vieux magicien les attendait car la gargouille se déplaça d'elle-même quand ils arrivèrent devant elle. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Dumbledore était en train de caresser Belle qui couchée à ses pieds semblait aux anges. Les entendant arriver, il se redressa et leurs fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Je suppose que Hermione à découvert l'ajout dans les listes animagus. »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Ton escapade lors de la nuit de nouvel an et votre brillante idée d'afficher partout vos tatouages ont rendu cette disposition nécessaire. Arthur Weasley m'a appelé, il y a un mois pour me dire qu'une rumeur au ministère racontait que nous ne déclarions jamais les animagus formé dans cette école. Pour couper l'herbe sous le pieds de cette rumeur j'ai du vous faire inscrire tous les quatre. J'ai néanmoins obtenu que vos véritables noms ainsi que vos signes distinctifs  n'y soit inscrit que le jour de vos dix-sept ans. Cela affin de vous protéger, il va sans dire que maintenant il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne découvre qui vous êtes. »

Les deux adolescents avaient blêmis en prenant conscience de l'étendue des conséquences que leurs étourderies avaient faillis causés, pour Dumbledore mais également pour eux.

« Harry tant que tu es là, je voudrais que tu remplisses certains papiers pour l'inscription de Gabrielle au registre des animalus, le premier en cent ans, cela va faire assez de bruit pour que cela ne soit pas entacher par une faute de procédure. »

« Pourquoi avez vous besoin de moi ? »

« En l'absence des parents ou s'ils sont moldus, l'inscription des mineurs doit être remplie par le parrain de l'enfant. »

« Cela veut dire que les Weasleys savent que nous sommes animagi ? »

« Oui,  d'ailleurs rappelez-moi de prévenir Ron qu'il va se faire frotter les oreilles par Molly quand il rentrera. Elle est convaincue que c'est lui qui a entraîné sa petite sœur. »

Gloussa Dumbledore. Hermione était songeuse, finalement alors que Harry prenait connaissances des papiers pour l'enregistrement de sa filleule elle osa poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Pour Harry, je suppose que c'est Sirius qui à signer les papiers mais pour moi ? Je n'ai pas de parrain magique. »

« Pour les enfants issus de Moldus comme toi, un parrain est nommer d'office parmi une liste de volontaires, mais en général il n'intervient pas dans la vie de cet enfant. Pour toi c'est un certain Remus Lupin qui avait été nommé……. Ferme la bouche tu vas attraper une angine. »

Dit Dumbledore amusé en voyant l'étonnement de la jeune fille. Harry, lui, avait souris. Il tendit les papiers qu'il venait de finir de remplir au magicien qui y jeta un coup d'œil avant de les rangers sous une pile de parchemin posé sur son bureau, Hermione avait enfin digéré la nouvelle.

« Pourquoi ne m'a t-il jamais rien dit ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit,  ils n'interviennent que si les parents ne peuvent agirent ou comme dans un cas comme le tien. Si les parents meurent, il prend en charge le jeune jusqu'à sa majorité.. »

« J'aurais quand même aimé savoir. »

« L'identité de ces parrains n'est en générale connue que de peux de gens surtout en cette époque troublée, tu comprendras aisément pourquoi. »

« S'ils étaient connus, ils pourraient être pris comme cible en tant _qu'amis des moldu_ c'est ça ? »

« Tu as tout compris. Allez filez! Je crois que vos amis vous attendent, profitez bien de votre dimanche. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte Dumbledore les arrêtas dans leur élan 

« Au fait Harry : Félicitation pour le match et bonne chance pour les suivants**.** »

Harry sourit et poussant Hermione devant lui, il sortit du bureau en formant un V de ses doigts. Ils rejoignirent tous deux leurs amis qui les attendaient en se baladant dans le parc par cette froide matinée de mars. En quelques mots ils leur rapportèrent le contenu de leur conversation avec Dumbledore. Ron rit un peu jaune en entendant les menaces de sa mère alors que les autres éclataient de rire. Bientôt ils oublièrent toutes leurs préoccupations pour jouer avec les plus jeunes redevenant eux aussi pour quelques heures des enfants 'normaux'. Ils étaient en pleine partie de touche-touche quand soudain Zoé s'immobilisa en même temps que son frère. Ce tournant vers Hermione, le visage vide de toute expression  ils se mirent à réciter d'une même voix monocorde.

Au moment où la tristesse pour la première fois lancera son chant enfin libéré, quand la clarté et l'obscurité seront en équilibre, les deux enfants s'affronteront sous les yeux de leurs compagnons. Prends garde protecteur, ta fonction tu ne dois dépasser, le guide au but est arrivé et la force du pilier épuisé. Seul la bien-aimée son rôle n'a pas joué et doit maintenant s'éveillé. L'heure de la bataille a sonné, un choix va décider, le bien et le mal encore une fois vont s'affronter. Un seul va triompher.

Ils avaient à peine finis de parler qu'ils basculèrent en avant et se retrouvèrent allongé dans l'herbe. Harry se précipita vers Zoé tandis que Ron s'occupait de Vincent. Rapidement ils arrivèrent à les réveiller. Comme à chaque fois ils ne se souvenaient de rien. Ginny sortit des chocogrenouilles de ses poches avant des les tendres aux deux enfants qui les mangèrent avec appétit. Gabrielle n'avait pas bougé durant toute la scène mais en voyant ses amis parler et rire, elle se transforma et Amy batifola autour deux faisant mille pitreries. Quand ils eurent rit tous leur saoul pour évacuer le trop plein de stress ils se dirigèrent ( une fois de plus) vers le bureau de Dumbledore. En chemin ils croisèrent une McGonagal qui avait l'air un peu distraite et dont quelques mèches dépassaient de son chignon d'ordinaire impeccable. 

« M. le directeur est-il dans son bureau ? »

«La directrice de sa maison sursauta avant de reprendre son masque impassible.

« Je pense que oui, M. Weasley »

« Merci professeur »

Dit le facétieux rouquin en regardant sa directrice s'éloigné plus raide que la justice. Tout en gloussant ( les quatre plus grand en tout cas, les plus jeunes ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle) Nos quatre amis arrivèrent à la gargouille et prononcèrent le mot de passe pour entrer dans le sanctuaire de leur directeur. Ce dernier était renversé dans un fauteuil et contemplait un objet qu'il rangea en entendant les enfants entrer dans la pièce. Se relevant avec une souplesse étonnante il se releva et fit face aux quatre adolescents tandis que Gabrielle et les jumeaux allaient tenir compagnie à Belle installée comme toujours près de la cheminée. 

« Que se passe t-il ? Une nouvelle étape de la prophétie ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai du mal à la comprendre. »

Hermione répéta la prophétie qu'une plume sur le bureau de Dumbledore se dépêcha de recopier. Dumbledore s'empara du parchemin et fronçant les sourcils réfléchit à haute voix.

« La tristesse qui lance son chant ??? Harry, Gabrielle et Lily ont-elles déjà fusionné ? »

« Non professeur, je crois qu'elle le redoute et moi aussi à vrais dire, sa jeune vie est déjà si pleine de larmes. »

« Donc le premier signe serra quand Gabrielle deviendra rossignol. »

« Pour le second c'est clair quand la clarté et l'obscurité seront en équilibre c'est jeudi, lors de l'équinoxe de printemps. »

Hermione avait prononcé ses mots, les yeux fixés sur les flammes de la cheminée. 

« Les deux enfants, Gaby et Voldemort. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une bataille, cela c'est Harry qui doit s'en assurer, il doit protéger Gabrielle mais sans tuer Voldemort. Ron n'aura rien à faire et moi ma tâche est terminée. Seul Ginny aura encore à faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? »

« Vous m'impressionnez Mlle Granger, je n'aurais pas décrypté cette prophétie aussi vite que vous. »

Hermione rougit mais ne dit rien. Harry prit la parole les yeux dans le vague.

« Les compagnons…. mais Zoé et Vincent pourquoi n'en parle t-on pas dans la prophétie ? »

« Peut être que leur rôle est terminé. »

« Oui mais regarde pour toi et Ron la prophétie le dit clairement, je n'aime pas ça Herm. »

Tous restèrent silencieux après ces paroles qui reflétaient bien, même trop bien leurs pensées intérieures. Dumbledore les renvoya vers leurs camarades. Malgré les efforts de Fred et Georges ainsi que de leurs cousins ils n'arrivèrent pas à dérider nos jeunes amis qui se retirèrent tôt pour dormir. Les quelques jours les séparant du jeudi furent atroces. 

Tôt le lundi matin, Ginny vient chercher Harry, Gabrielle s'était transformée en rossignol, tous sentirent le piège se refermer autour d'eux. Après lui avoir dit adieu Lily fusionna avec Gaby, mettant un terme à son enfance. La crise de larmes qui suivit fut épouvantable pour tous, Gabrielle était secouée de sanglots, revivant la nuit de la mort de ses parents, les vexations et tous ses chagrins de petite enfance. Quand enfin elle s'endormit le visage strié de larmes, tous avaient les yeux rouges et gonflés. A son réveil, elle était plus calme mais une infinie douleur brillait dans son regard.

 Le mardi la pluie commença à tomber, rendant lugubre le parc du château, les quelques bourgeons qui avaient éclot pendaient misérablement au bout des branches des arbres, d'immenses mares de boues se formèrent autour des parterres de fleurs. Le mercredi n'apporta aucune amélioration et quand vient le jeudi tous étaient presque soulagés : victoire ou défaite peu importait, l'heure n'était plus à l'attente. 

Sur le douzième coup de midi Voldemort accompagné d'un être vêtu de noir apparût au milieu du parc. Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent vers lui, Dumbledore voulu les suivre mais il se heurta à une puissante barrière. Harry et Ron  protégeaient de leurs corps les deux filles qui maintenaient les trois plus jeunes derrière elles.

Soudain Voldemort attaqua, le sort mortel atteint Ron qui s'écroula sans un mot, avant que qu'il n'ait le temps de jeter un nouveau sort Harry contre–attaqua pendant que les filles menaient Gabrielle et ses amis à l'écart. La bataille qui fit rage alors entre le mage noir et Harry dépasse l'imagination, les sorts fusaient des deux côtés à chaque fois déviés par l'adversaire. Malheureusement Harry faiblissait, au moment ou, touché par une lame qu'il n'avait put éviter, Harry s'écroula, il eut dans un ultime sursaut le temps de jeter un dernier sort à Voldemort, y mettant tout son élan vital.

Frappé de plein fouet Voldemort se figea entouré d'un œuf d'énergie. Le moindre sort qu'il lancerait se retournerait contre lui.

A ce moment un silence magique s'abattit autour d'eux. Zoé et Vincent sortirent de derrière Les filles et rejoignirent la grande forme noire. 

« Le moment du choix est venu, mes enfants et moi-même sommes ici pour choisir la destinée du monde. »

La voix gutturale de la forme noire fit sursautés les deux filles. Sur un geste de l'ombre, Gabrielle s'avança et vient se placer près de Voldemort qui était maintenant libre de ses gestes. Ginny voulu s'élancer mais Hermione la retint. En effet Voldemort semblait avoir renoncé à opposer aux dessins qui les menaient. 

L'ombre reprit :

« Vous avez maintenant à choisir, la vie ou la victoire ? Placez-vous prêt de l'ange que vous aurez choisi. »

Zoé et Vincent se regardaient droit dans les yeux, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Voldemort ne réfléchit pas longtemps et alla se mettre près de Vincent. Ce dernier, le regarda, lui sourit et lui tendit la main. L'homme qui avait tué tant de personne pris cette main d'enfant comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors.

Gabrielle hésita longtemps, finalement elle se tourna vers Ginny qui droite comme un i tentait de ne pas se laisser submerger par la douleur due à la mort de Harry. Hermione elle s'était effondrée près du corps de Ron.

« Que dois-je choisir ? La vie ou la victoire ? »

Ginny respira un grand coup pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps prostré de douleur de son amie.

« Prends la vie, car même dans la défaite, la vie reste un cadeau. La victoire corrompt si elle est basée sur la mort. Tant que tu es en vie tu es victorieux, victorieux face à la mort. »

Gabrielle hésita encore longtemps avant de prendre la main de Zoé. Quand sa main eut serré celle de l'ange de la vie, l'ombre repoussa sa capuche, un visage millénaire apparût marqué d'une immense sagesse. Elle posa un regard tendre sur les deux filles agenouillées près du corps de leurs amis, puis son regard revint à Gabrielle et Voldemort.

« Enfant du mal tu as remporté ta victoire reçoit maintenant ta récompense. »

Vincent regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux, une dernière fois avant que son corps ne se désintègre et en même temps le corps de Voldemort disparût remplacé par une statue de pierre à son effigie. L'homme sage tourna alors son regard vers Zoé et lui adressa un signe de la tête. La petite fille prit la parole d'une étrange voie, presque irréelle.

« Voldemort a remporté ce qu'il a toujours voulu, il vivra éternellement sous cette forme de statue, la pierre jamais ne s'useras, jamais ne se saliras. Mon temps sur cette terre est achevé du moins pour ce millénaire. Adieu Gabrielle se fut une joie d'avoir été ton amie. »

Gabrielle se détourna de la petite fille blonde et alla rejoindre Ginny et Hermione qui pleurait agenouillée à la tête des garçons dont la tête reposait sur leurs genoux. Sous leurs yeux, Zoé s'illumina d'une douce lumière et d'un coup disparût les laissant seules avec l'homme millénaire.

« La prophétie est accomplie, le bien à triompher un millénaire de paix peu commencer. L'espoir à gagner, la tristesse sera apaisée. Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à accomplir pour que la boucle soit bouclée… »

A suivre 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Des commentaires ?


	30. La fin ou le commencement?

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans les 4 tomes de HP), ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

****

Cymry est un nom venant de Mercedes Lackey

L'idée de base de ma prophétie provient de La Belgariade de M. David Eddings

****

Nombreux sont ceux qui me disent qu'ils se perdent dans les différents noms de Gaby et leurs formes alors voilà une petite liste. J'ajoute que c'est l'ensemble de ses formes je n'en rajouterais pas.

Cymry : chat       Mimi : souris     Susie : Serpent     Amy : cheval    Lily: Rossignol  Callie: Chouette.

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Melepha : merci de ton petit message et voilà la suite 

**Galaad : **Je ne fais pas du copier coller avec la Belgariade tu sais. Pour Harry, il fallait qu'il disparaisse du tableau pour laisser la place à Gabrielle. J'espère que la suite ( et la fin) te plaira.****

Hermiona292 : Merci de tes messages, j'espère que la fin de ma fic te plaira autant que le début.

**Relena : **Tes engueulades vont me manquer….voilà la suite tu découvriras le sort de Harry et Ron****

**Célina: **pleure pas…..voilà la suite.****

**Miya Black: **déprime pas voilà la suite****

**Ryan: **merci de ton message****

**Siria Potter : **Il est pas mort….Enfin si mais c'est un détail….****

**Moi: **Désolé….l'histoire le voulait. Voilà la suite****

**Luna : **voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira****

**Csame : **il y a toujours moyen…par contre, je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie…lol****

**Bagerra : **t'inquiète pas ce chapitre ci ne finit pas en suspense****

**Matteic : **oui et la voilà****

**Skar : **la raison est toute simple, la bataille n'est que secondaire dans l'histoire l'important c'est le choix de Gaby et Ginny.****

****

**Chapitre 30 : La fin ou le commencement?**

****

« _…la vie à été demandée et la vie à été accordée. »_

Sur ces mots l'homme millénaire disparût dans une aveuglante lumière qui obligea tout le monde à détourner les yeux. Quand la luminosité revient à un niveau acceptable tous laissèrent échapper un soupir de stupeur. Le rideau de nuage c'était ouvert et la pluie avait cessé. Le soleil illuminait le parc, les fleurs abattues par la pluie redressaient la tête, les oiseaux s'étaient remis à chanter. Mais ni Hermione ni Ginny ne virent ce spectacle car pour elles le plus beau fut de voir Ron et Harry se redresser. Ils avaient l'air un peu désorienté mais ils étaient vivants ! Les élèves et les professeurs qui jusque là étaient resté près du château s'approchèrent des cinq enfants. Harry s'appuya sur  Sirius pour se relever alors que Remus aidait Ron.

« Ou sont Zoé et Vincent ? »

Les visages sombre des gens autour de lui, l'inquiétèrent. Ginny se précipita vers lui et l'entoura de son bras.  

« Ils sont partis, leurs tâches sur cette terre étaient finies. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais une lueur de souffrance passa dans son regard. Comme ils étaient encore faibles on mena Ron et Harry dans la grande salle et une fois qu'ils furent installés dans des fauteuils conjurés par Dumbledore, Hermione entama le récit des événements qu'ils avaient manqué. Lorsqu'elle conta le sort réservé à Voldemort une salve de hourra explosa dans la salle, seul Harry ne semblait pas partager leur joie, Ginny s'en aperçut et se serrant contre lui elle chuchota.

« Tu n'es pas heureux que le règne du mage noir soit fini ? »

« Bien sûr que si…..mais à quel prix ? »

Et alors que toute la salle raisonnait des cris de joies venant des élèves des quatre maisons, le survivant s'effondra et pleura. Pleura sur ses parents, sur Cédric mais surtout sur les trois enfants, qui à l'aube de leur vie, avaient par leur disparition, contribué à cette victoire. Peu à peu le tumulte cessa et les élèves regagnèrent leurs salles communes pour fêter entre eux la fin du règne du mage noir. Et, toujours, Harry pleurait.

Insensiblement, une douce musique le tira de son affliction, McGhonagal avait fait apparaître une harpe et doucement égrenait une délicate mélodie, perchés sur une chaise à proximité, Rogue et Gabrielle, dans un impressionnant duo, accompagnaient de leurs voix délicates le jeu de Minerva. Toujours blotti contre Ginny, Harry se calma petit à petit. Longtemps après que McGonnagal eut cessé de jouer, Harry resta immobile, fixant un point invisible. Il ne sortit de ses pensées que quand Sirius lui toucha l'épaule pour qu'il aille dormir. Ginny quant à elle s'était endormie sous lui, d'un geste il refusa que son parrain la réveille, et tendrement il la souleva dans ses bras, la jeune fille ne se réveilla pas et se contenta de se blottir plus étroitement contre son torse. Une fois qu'il eut déposé Ginny dans son lit et rabattu les couvertures sur elle, il resta à l'observer. Puis il alla près de l'autre lit où reposait calmement Gabrielle. Son visage était paisible et un léger sourire effleurait sur ses lèvres, sa main reposait légèrement ouverte sur l'oreiller. Harry la prit et y déposa un léger baiser, il resta longtemps à observer le visage de sa filleule. 

La vie reprit son court au château, nos cinq amis rejoignirent le dortoir de la tour des Gryffondors, Harry reprit ces cours avec Dumbledore mais à un rythme beaucoup moins fatigant, les aurors quittèrent Poudlards affin de se joindre à la chasse aux mangemorts, Lucius Malfoy fut l'un des premiers à tomber, et Draco quitta peu après le collège. 

L'année se termina dans le calme, Hermione et Ron passèrent avec un succès certain leurs BUSES, Gabrielle et Ginny finirent première de leurs classes. Le soir du dernier jour avant les vacances Dumbledore rassemblas tous les élèves dans la grande salle. La salle avait été décorée aux couleurs rouges et or des Gryffondors qui avait remporté la coupe des maisons. 

« Chers professeurs et chers élèves, une nouvelle année se termine mais une nouvelle ère commence. Une ère de paix je l'espère. Bon appétit »

La salle se remplit d'un joyeux brouhaha, chacun racontant comment il allait passer leurs vacances. Harry et ses amis n'étaient pas en reste. 

Le lendemain Harry et Gabrielle prirent possession de leurs chambres dans le grand manoir de Sirius, celle de Harry était décorée très simplement, les différentes teintes pastels des murs s'harmonisaient à la perfection avec les meubles bien finit. La chambre de Gabrielle était décorée de rose et de blanc, le grand lit était surmonté d'un baldaquin mais aux liens des épaisses tentures que Harry attendait c'était de léger voilage qui retombait élégamment jusqu'au sol. Le soir devant la cheminée, avec Gaby pelotonnée dans un fauteuil, fripon sur les genoux et Sirius en face de lui. Harry se sentit …à sa place. Et le soir venu il s'endormit avec une seule pensée.

J'ai une famille !!!!!

Quelques années plus tard alors qu'il veillait au chevet de sa tendre et douce Ginny qui venait de donner naissance à une adorable petite fille, Harry repensa à tous ces événements. Lui et ses amis avaient fini leurs études et dès leurs sorties Hermione et Ron s'étaient marié. A la plus grande joie de Molly et Arthur la naissance de leur premier petit-fils vient bientôt couronner cette union. Les jumeaux avaient ouvert leur magasin de farce et attrape et Percy avait continué à évoluer vers les hauts postes du ministère où on lui prédisait un brillant avenir. Charlie courait toujours après les dragons avec sa tendre moitié, une vive brune aux yeux pétillants, alors que Bill travaillait  toujours pour Gringots. Sirius et Remus enseignaient toujours à Poudlards. Gabrielle avait fini avec les honneurs sa dernière année et entamait maintenant un cycle de formation sur les talents magiques rares. A la stupéfaction du monde sorcier un grand nombre de ses dons avaient réapparu et parmis eux une quantité non négligeable d'animali. 

La nuit devenant plus froide, Harry se baissa tendrement sur le berceau et son précieux contenu, remonta la couverture autour du de sa fille et  lui effleurant la joue il lui murmura :

« Bienvenu dans la famille petite Lily » 

FIN 

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi ma fic au fil des ses trente chapitres. Je sais ce dernier chapitre est un peu court, j'en suis désolée. 

A bientôt

 ****


End file.
